La Balançoire du Full Moon Party, Thaïlande
by CinDyPLaCide
Summary: B&EPOV/AH, Bella se rend au célèbre party de la Pleine Lune où elle laisse ses sens la guider complètement!Slash F/F&M/M, SWEET&HARD personnalités&SEX, audacieux&VILAIN comme on les aime, Edward LE dominant&créateurdetrip,DarkeLICIOUS LEMON CHAP entiers !
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD & BELLA, une rencontre, une nuit - OS concours

TITRE : **_La Balançoire du Full Moon Party, Thaïlande_**

AUTEUR** : CinDy PLaciDe**

Bêta :** n/a**

Disclaimer : **Stephenie Meyer, ****_but of course_**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visiter cette page **

http : // www . fanfiction . net / community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit / 74561 /

_____________

_Hello à vous girlz,_

_on me dit souvent : FAIS EN PLUS LONG ...alors c'est ce que j'ai fais, j'espère que ça vous plaira, pour ma part je ne peux plus arrêter de relire cet OS, ça laisse tellement un bon goût ...tout partout, aaHhh_

**Vive les paradis artificiels heheh =D**

**____________**

**ATTENTION : **_**léger Pre-slash F/F & M/M, AH, LEMON, **_**_*** interdit aux - de 18 ans***_**

_Koh Phangan, Thaïlande, Full Moon Party Night__ (Google it!!!) _

**BPOV **

Non mais pourquoi est-ce que je me dirigeais vers cette plage de nudiste en chaleur avec ces inconnus de toute façon ? Mais oui, la fille que j'avais rencontré la veille et qui logeait aussi à mon hôtel miteux n'avait pas arrêté de me vanter les bienfaits de se retrouver sur cette plage ...quel était son nom déjà, je ne sais plus. Précisément à ce temps-ci du mois où la pleine lune éclairait le ciel de la Thaïlande et où les esprits ne semblaient rien vouloir d'autre que de se débaucher aveuglément. C'était bien ma chance...

_____

Bon ok oui, une partie de moi, inconsciente certes à ce stade, était aussi venue dans ce coin de pays sublime pour profiter des décors de plages irréelles et s'éclater. ..pas juste pour étudier la flore abondante et luxuriante si recherchée pour mes projets. Jusqu'ici, je dois dire que la partie pratique de mon stage en Biologie végétale avait surpassé toutes mes attentes les plus exigeantes en la matière. Ces derniers jours, j'avais récolté tant de sujets d'étude que je ne savais plus vraiment où donner de la tête et descendre m'aérer l'esprit au premier bar rencontré en sortant de l'hôtel avait été libérateur pour moi.

Vers les 24h30 hier au soir j'étais sortie de ma chambre, tannée de gesticuler sans cesse dans mon lit. Même une petite branlette ne m'avait pas calmée. J'avais opté pour me diriger du côté droit de la sortie de l'hôtel pour mes explorations nocturnes car j'avais entre-aperçu un étrange personnage mi-homme mi-femme errer dans la pénombre du côté gauche. Je cherchais à me changer les idées oui, pas à me les rendre encore plus confuse ! Marchant tranquillement dans la rue, encore mes vielles godasses aux pieds, je pensais pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois au fait que personne ne saurait si je rentrais ce soir aux petites heures du matin. J'avais toujours été à mon affaire, tout le monde me faisait confiance. Personne ne se doutait donc, pas même moi, qu'une flamme appelée désir s'éveillait dangereusement en moi et mon inconscient savait être assez opportuniste pour guider mes pas en ce moment.

Je levai la tête bien haute et c'est dans un état d'esprit pimpant et surexcité/camouflé que je franchis la porte crasseuse de l'établissement BAR en face de moi.

Pouah !!! La première chose; l'odeur suffocante de l'endroit semblait vouloir percer une nouvelle narine à l'intérieur de moi pour lui permettre de prendre toute son ampleur. Ça piquait vraiment ! Cette effluve surprenante provenait de la centaine de corps en mouvement à quelques mètres de moi, tous les plus entassés les uns sur les autres, il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air. Ainsi qu'une musique assourdissante qui pulsait fort dans tout mon corps. J'eus l'impression que même mes cheveux tremblaient au rythme des basses délirantes.

- Woooahh ! ne puis-je m'empêcher d'exprimer devant cet effet surprenant. Une jeune femme qui se trouvait elle aussi plus proche de l'entrée que de l'activité principale des lieux ( se coller ?! ) tourna son regard vers moi. Sa hanche gauche accotée au mur, hautes bottes lacées aux pieds croisés sur une jupe mauve microscopique, elle sirotait à la paille un breuvage de la même couleur. Elle avait dû sentir la brise légère d'air sain à mon entrée. C'est avec souplesse qu'elle fit quelques pas vers moi, agrippa ma main et me tira vers l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Kate. Je suis contente de te rencontrer, me cria-t-telle, tentant d'enterrer la musique.

Replaçant la paille à sa bouche un instant elle reporta son regard vers la foule, puis de nouveau sur moi.

- Ça te branche, dit ? C'est quoi ton nom ? me demanda-t-elle en gardant toujours sa main dans la mienne.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi son contact m'était bénéfique. Je crois que pour elle aussi ce fut la même chose car nous ne nous lâchèrent pas. Je dirais qu'elle avait début vingtaine, comme moi.

- BELLA, criais-je en retour.

Mon regard s'attarda sur un mec qui avait des spirales illuminés de différentes grosseurs vert fluo partout sur le corps, enfin de ce que je pouvais voir. Il embrassa à grande bouche sa voisine, toute luminescente de rose, qui elle avait les mains occupées sur la taille d'un corps sombre collé dans son dos.

- Heureuse de te rencontrer moi aussi, lui mentionnais-je, le sourire en coin.

Elle me lâcha la main et la tendis ensuite vers mon visage, fit passer doucement son pouce sur ma joue et, tout sourire, elle se mit à faire bouger son corps au rythme de la musique en reposant ses yeux sur la foule en délire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de reluquer son corps en mouvement. Son haut de coton moulant jaune au crest PEPSI délavé était troué à deux-trois endroits et faisait très « trash ». Elle n'avait pas vraiment un décolleté impressionnant mais je sentis que je pouvais facilement me perde dans le mouvement de ses seins trépignants si je continuais à les regarder de la sorte. Les deux petites lulus en boudin qu'elle avait affublé ses cheveux noirs faisaient un joli contraste en descendant près d'eux.

Bon qu'est-ce qui se passait là, étais-je en train de la trouver sexy ?! Une fille ? Bon ok, essayons un autre spécimen pour voir. Je scannai la foule. Justement un bras haut et musclé dépassant de celle-ci attira mon attention. Il transportait un cabaret à moitié plein et j'eus comme réflexe de lever mon bras et d'agiter un doigt à son attention.

Derrière le bras j'aperçu un visage accueillant et l'homme me fit un gros clin d'œil et un petit signe de tête en entamant une longue prospection de mon côté. Quelques fois il baissa son cabaret, le releva moins plein et continuait son chemin. En se rapprochant je pouvais remarquer le tatouage qui m'apparaissait de plus en plus ciselé. Il faisait tout le long de son bras qui portait le cabaret et j'eus un sourire béat lorsqu'il se pencha enfin à mon oreille pour m'annoncer ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir. Une pulsion s'était fait sentir dans mon entre-jambe à cette proximité, je trouvai sa peau bronzée l'air succulente.

- Quatre Jägermeister et deux trucs mauve là, lui demandais-je en fixant ses beaux yeux foncés lorsque je revins de son oreille.

Je donnai un des shooter à Kate, en pris un et fis un signe du menton à mon serveur qu'un autre était pour lui. Nous levâmes nos verres et burent d'un trait. Ieuuk ! Ke ke ! grimaçais-je. J'enfilai le dernier shooter immédiatement. Il me sourit, je rougis bien entendu, et il ne me quitta pas des yeux lorsque Kate l'embrassa sur la joue et elle se mit ensuite à crier avec la foule qui devait vivre une montée de transe quelconque.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers moi et m'embrassa doucement à la commissure des lèvres. Il me remit deux papiers qu'il avait d'enfouis dans sa poche et reprit ensuite tout bonnement son chemin. Woooahh ! Mais qu'ils sont accueillant ces gens, coudonc où est-ce que j'étais tombée ?! Mon cœur papillotât et une chaleur inérante prenait de l'ampleur dans tout mon corps. La boisson ou l'effet du mec, mffhm...que du bon, pensais-je. Bientôt le rythme fut enivrant et nous nous perdîmes dans la foule.

_____

C'est maintenant les papiers d'invitation en main que je comprenais mieux où est-ce que j'étais tombée effectivement. Hier était la veille du méga party reconnu mondialement comme étant dans la catégorie des plus délirants; les Full Moon Party. Derrière ceux-ci se trouvait un plan pour se rendre à la plage dite secrète. Mon œil oui !

Quand même, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir privilégiée d'avoir reçu ces deux tickets hier de notre serveur adoré. Serait-il là ? Je l'espérais bien, me semble bien que je me sentais d'attaque pour une séance de flirtage intense moi. Mhmmm. Je n'avais absolument aucune raison de remettre en question la promesse faite à cette fille plus que sympa. Je me dirigeai donc vers les 17h à sa chambre, douchée et changée, comme prévu.

- Eh Salut Bella !! Dit, tu te remets bien de ta soirée ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle semblait sortir de la douche, ses longues couettes sombres dessinaient des formes abstraites sur ses épaules et son cou. Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte pour me laisser entrer. Elle s'occupa de sa coiffure en un tourne main et la fixa avec quelques objets hétéroclites que je ne pus identifier.

- Ouais alors OK faudrait peut-être penser à allonger quelques bouteilles d'eau pour entrecouper ces cocktails maléfiques, lui mentionnais-je en faisant une moue narquoise et en me frottant le front du bout des doigts. Mais ça va, ajoutais-je.

Son visage s'illumina et elle alla sauter sur son lit à deux-trois reprises, ce qui souleva une poussière malsaine dans la petite pièce.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que t'allais me faire faux bond ce soir Bella ...mais c'est rien je t'aurais retrouvé et ramené tes fesses avec moi à ce party ce soir ! s'écria-elle en sauta maintenant en face de moi, collant son bassin sur le mien et attrapant mes fesses énergiquement.

Elle les relâcha aussitôt et frotta son nez sur le mien. Je lâchai un cri de surprise. Elle se détacha de moi rapidement et alla fouiller dans une grande valise dans un coin de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce genre de réaction de sa part me laissait perplexe ...je l'avais bien vue draguer des mecs hier soir mais je trouvais quand même intriguant certains de ses comportements envers moi. Je trouvais ça curieux ...et un peu excitant étonnamment, vu ma respiration légèrement troublée. Je ne remarquai pas de chaleur à nulle part dans mon corps mais un sentiment de douceur et d'appréciation intense, ...cool !

Finalement je me détendis et l'observai de plus près. Parce qu'elle en valait le coup d'œil ! Elle m'avait accueilli avec seulement un soutien-gorge irisé vert lime et des pantalons de velours à jambes évasées de couleur chocolat, moulant ses jambes élancées. Ça donnait le goût de les toucher. En dessous de sa taille finement découpée, une énorme ceinture reposait sur ses hanches. Les motifs en métal vieilli sur toute sa longueur ressemblaient à des feuilles et s'agençaient avec la couleur de son soutien-gorge.

- Tu es magnifique Bella, j'en suis certaine mais il va falloir revoir ton look, me lança-t-elle sans lâcher l'inspection de sa valise.

Ouf ! Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi cette discussion allait m'embêter, seulement mon visage couleur pivoine laissa entrevoir mon embarrât.

- Hum hum ?! laissais-je seulement échapper en guise de réponse, ne voulant pas vraiment aller plus loin sur le sujet.

Bon. Je focussai ailleurs. Je vis un verre déposé sur la seule surface plane autre que le sol dans cette pièce. Le breuvage était d'une couleur dorée et je ne savais pas comment Kate s'y était prise pour avoir une boisson fraîche dans toute cette chaleur environnante ( étouffante ! ), mais il était entouré d'une condensation plus qu'appétissante. Je m'y jetai et en but jusqu'à la moitié. C'était un parfait mélange sucré, fort et pétillant. Rafraîchissant surtout. Wow ! Soudain je reçu quelque chose de léger en pleine poitrine et mon autre main eut le réflexe d'attraper le tout, ou presque.

- C'est un Vodka-Red Bull, tu aimes ?

- C'est délicieux. Désolée de te l'avoir englouti comme ça, lançais-en en baissant les yeux et rougissant de nouveau.

- Pas grave, maintenant tu sauras quoi dire aux mecs qui voudront te payer un verre, dit-elle, coquine. Elle s'approcha de moi.

- En plus ils pourront profiter de son effet énergisant sur toi ...maintenant retire moi ces vêtements et mets ceux que je t'ai lancé, ajouta-t-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours; un lit, sa valise, une petite table. Pas de place pour de l'intimé. Remarquant mon inconfort, elle en profita même pour se jeter dans son lit, souriante, étendit ses jambes, les croisa, installa ses mains en arrière de sa tête tout en plaçant son oreiller pour supporter sa tête. Elle ne bougea plus et me fixait.

- J'attends, mentionna-t-elle patiente et amusée ( excitée ? ).

Encore ceci ? pensais-je. Je baissai les yeux sur les vêtements dans mes mains pour détourner mon attention. Une mini-jupe semblable à ce qu'elle portait hier mais de couleur bleue nuit, lustrée et en lycra épais, avec des arceaux pour soutenir une ceinture. En guise de top, un tissu lycra aussi, léger par contre et de couleur vert lime. Il se nouait au cou, avait un décolleté plongeant et avait une rangée de pierres/embrochements de métal discrets qui dessinait une arche sous la poitrine, presqu'horizontalement.

Je m'empressai de retirer mon pantalon et mon débardeur noir, tous deux affreusement « normaux » .

- Tes dessous sont beaux, me mentionna-t-elle, d'apparence sérieuse. J'avais mis mes dessous qui avaient le plus de dentelle, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup quand même, ils étaient de couleur noire aussi, très simple en fait. J'eus un frisson, formai un petit sourire et passai une main sur un de mes seins, juste pour voir.

- Hihi, rigola-t-elle, semblant avoir atteint son but; me décoincer. Mais pour porter ce top tu devras enlever cette partie aussi !

Je pris un air choqué, me retournai, le retirai et enfilai le top. Revenu en face de Kate je mis la jupe.

- Tu mets ça aussi, oh et avec mes grandes bottes aux genoux que je portais hier, dit-elle en me tendant une ceinture.

J'enfilai le tout, le sourire aux lèvres. La jupe me sembla bien courte, dah, mais je crois qu'elle mettait effectivement mes jambes en valeur. Je fis quelques pas en laissant onduler mes hanches sous le poids des bottes. Elles étaient en doux suède beige sable et un fin duvet sortait des extrémités du tissus, en haut et longeant le lacé de chaque côtés. Elles semblaient un peu chaude mais ultra douce et confortable. Encore là, ça faisait « trash » avec la mini-jupe foncée. J'aimais je crois, elles me donnaient un sentiment d'être un peu plus ...entreprenante que d'habitude. Je dus me fier au fait que Kate se leva subitement, s'approcha de moi et vint caresser doucement mon bras pour savoir que le résultat devait être satisfaisant. Pas de miroir dans la pièce.

- Ça te va bien Bella... me souffla-t-elle en faisant deux tours lents autour de moi, laissant une main glisser autour de ma taille.

Je frissonnai sous ce touché. Mais qu'avait-elle en tête ? Devais-je faire quelque chose de mon côté ? Le voulais-je ? J'essayai de refouler la confusion et de garder un sentiment ( surtout une expression ! ) d'assurance.

Ensuite elle dénicha un top bleu pacifique et recouvrit enfin son soutien-gorge. Il couvrait seulement sa poitrine ( à peine ), laissant son ventre plat à l'air libre. Elle ajouta ensuite une pluie de collier bleu et vert de différentes grandeurs qui mirent pleins feux sur ses seins. Mon regard observa le spectacle, fascinée. Mon pouls s'accéléra.

- Ça te branche ? demanda-t-elle d'un sourire narquois. C'est exactement l'effet recherché, cool ! Les mecs vont vouloir les toucher ...tu veux essayer ? marmonna-t-elle après un moment.

Je fus surprise d'en avoir effectivement envie et je m'approchai d'elle. Près d'elle j'eus un instant d'hésitation/peur. Je repensai donc au sentiment que porter ces bottes avaient eut sur moi, à l'instant, et mon sentiment d'assurance refit surface. Je tendis ma main droite et entrai mes doigts directement en dessous de son top et cherchai le contact de son soutien-gorge. Je forçai par la suite mes doigts en direction de son sein gauche pour l'attraper en coupe, tassant le tout. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise. J'explorai donc enfin la douceur de celui-ci directement sur sa peau nue, découvrant son mamelon qui se durcit en un instant. J'étais complètement distraite par mes sensations et j'oubliai qu'elle réagissait à mon touché. Une minute passa et quelques chaleurs malgré moi, je retirai ma main.

- Tu serais du genre entreprenant pour un mec toi dit donc ! haleta-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Elle replaça son top et ses colliers. Ensuite me décocha un grand sourire, attrapa une mini bouteille ou elle pressa trois jets dans les airs. Elle m'attrapa ensuite par le bras et nous plaça sous la pluie parfumée qui nous envahie. J'évitai de respirer à ce moment pour ne pas m'étouffer. La bruine passée nous prîmes le restant de la boisson que l'on avait oublié, attrapa nos sacs et sortîmes en rigolant.

_____

Nous revoilâmes maintenant, quelques heures plus tard, nous empilant presque tous les uns sur les autres par groupes serrés le long d'un petit sentier dans la jungle. L'atmosphère générale était euphorique et souvent on entendait des cris enjoués retentir en tout sens, libérateurs de l'excitation ambiante. La végétation était foisonnante aux alentours de nous et les éclats de lumière du soleil couchant jouaient sur nos corps en mouvement, créant des flash mentaux d'images amusantes.

Je fermai un petit moment les yeux, lorsque nous étions arrivés, pour fixer le souvenir des dernières images dans ma tête: Kate, à ma gauche, tout sourire et les yeux écarquillés car une grosse feuille de fougère allait s'écraser sur son visage, un éclat de soleil doré sur sa boucle d'oreille. Ensuite, celle d'une foule de silhouette de jambe en avant de moi, venant de franchir la dernière bute ( impressionnante ) et où les gens disparaissaient derrière en sautant une importante dénivellation, à ce qui me paraissait.

Pour la dernière image, je n'eus pas besoin de me concentrer pour m'efforcer de ne pas l'oublier, je savais que ce serait impossible de le faire. Surtout avec le fort sentiment d'anticipation positive qu'elle produisit en moi.

- Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit, je TE l'avais DIT ! s'écriait Kate en petit cris surexcités.

Ma main dans celle de Kate, nous débouchâmes sur une plage exquise qui devait faire un kilomètre de long, sur notre droite. La couleur du sable était d'un beige parfait et celle de l'eau ...Oh My GOD, elle était d'un profond bleu soutenu et j'eus un triste pincement au cœur de ne la voir seulement qu'au soleil couchant, empêchant ainsi d'y voir toutes les teintes surréalistes. Des petites cabanes colorées étaient précairement installées pour l'occasion, loin de la rive. Quelques personnes s'y trouvait déjà. L'une d'elles par contre était installée directement dans l'eau ...qu'allait-il se passer là-dedans ?! Un regard au loin nous permettait d'apercevoir une montagne verdoyante qui se découpait sur l'océan.

Tournant la tête, nous remarquâmes que le même genre de montagne était beaucoup plus rapprochée sur le décor de notre gauche, le tout formant une baie chaleureuse et invitante autour de nous. Ce côté de la plage grouillait d'une population jeune et énergique. Encore des petites cabanes y état érigées. Oui, on pouvait facilement se sentir privilégiée de se retrouver à cet endroit, créé juste pour nous OUAIS.

J'eus un impératif sentiment d'urgence à vouloir en profiter pleinement et mon corps se relâcha du souffle qui s'était arrêté dans ma gorge. Un léger effleurement dans mon dos et maintenant un serrement sur ma taille du côté gauche me fit reprendre mes idées, j'eus un second soupir de contentement à ce toucher discret. Ensuite la main me lâcha.

Je tournai rapidement les yeux sur ma droite pour remarquer le groupe de quatre jeunes hommes qui se précipitaient maintenant sur la gauche où il y avait la masse importante de personnes. Un des leurs se retourna en continuant d'avancer et me fit un énorme sourire, que je lui rendis et il continua ensuite sa course. Ils étaient tous torses nus et je regardai son beau petit cul, à lui, bouger dans ces mouvements. C'était vivifiant :)

- Viens Bella, s'écria Kate en tirant sur ma main gauche, elle nous entraina ainsi dans la mêlée.

**(voir lien #1)**

_____

Elle disait avoir la gorge sèche après cette expédition dans la jungle Thaïlandaise, j'acquiesçai à cette envie. Nous nous mîmes donc en route vers la première petite cabane en vue, pensant y trouver ce que nous cherchions. On nous accueillis à bras ouvert, nous demandâmes nos billets. On nous attacha ensuite un bracelet vert fluorescent qui allait être notre passe pour ce Full Moon party en puissance, YÉ ! La jeune femme nous indiqua du doigt la direction la plus proche pour un stand à boisson.

Même si l'éclat des derniers rayons de soleil colorait le ciel maintenant il devait faire encore dans les 30 degrés. Il faisait chaud et aussi l'effet des regards contagieux de la foule de gens, extrêmement beaux, attisait mon corps, étrangement.

Je restai surprise en remarquant maintenant ce que les gens avaient à la main en guise de boisson; il y avait des cannettes et des cocktails de toutes les couleurs, et plusieurs semblaient boire à même de petites chaudières rouges.

- Ah ben !? m'exclamais-je, un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Crois-tu Kate qu'ils s'en servent ensuite pour faire des châteaux de sable ?! Heheh

- On verra bien qui de nous deux fera le plus beau, ajouta-t-elle, un faux regard de défi dans ses yeux.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que j'allais être impliqué dans ma propre réflexion.

- Je pense que je vais devoir mettre mon esprit en mode FOLIE dès maintenant ...je vois bien que tu as de l'avance sur moi, lui mentionnais-je, payant au stand deux bouteilles d'eau et deux chaudières rouges.

Le jeune homme au stand se pencha ensuite vers moi, demanda à ce que Kate aussi écoute d'un geste. Il nous mentionna qu'il nous offrirait une brochette de fruits frais à chacune si nous embrassions la personne sur notre gauche.

Je me tournai vers ma gauche donc sur Kate tandis qu'elle se tournait et sautait déjà sur le mec à côté d'elle. Je vis même ses mains à lui glisser sur les épaules de Kate, ensuite se tendre et aller se regrouper délicatement ensemble. Visiblement, ce baiser allait se prolonger.

De cette vue ça semblait être un bon parti. Peut-être la proposition du serveur venait de ce mec ..oui ça me semblait un bon truc tout de même. Très hâtif dans la soirée mais ...esprit en mode FOLIE me rappelais-je ! Bah, il faisait déjà noir on va dire ! Je me tournai sur cette pensée vers le serveur.

- Reste plus que moi sur ta gauche, me dit-il en attrapant de ses lèvres un morceau de fruit orangé sur la dite brochette, qu'il avait élevé sur le côté, à hauteur de sa bouche.

Mes yeux descendirent sur son menton ou une petite traînée de jus coulait du fait d'y avoir croqué avidement. Je sentis mes jambes tressaillir et je désirai la lécher. Je sortis ma langue et la passai sur ma lèvre inférieur, par réflexe. Non, par envie. Il sourit lorsque je me penchai pour le nettoyer avec ma langue, ce fut doux et humide, ensuite ma bouche trouva la sienne. Il goûtait la papaye.

Juste le fait de penser que tous pouvaient nous apercevoir ( nous ne devions pas être discret du tout ) attisa un feu en moi. J'ouvris les yeux, repris un petit souffle, pris lentement la brochette ainsi que mes deux boissons et quittai le stand. Un regard en arrière je vis que mon petit serveur cute eut un sourire vers moi, un léger hochement de tête appréciateur avant de se concentrer sur son prochain client. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec les serveurs et moi présentement, oulala !

Je bus ma bouteille d'eau presque d'un trait et terminai ma brochette par la suite, gardant l'autre morceau de papaye pour la fin. Je voulais rester le plus longtemps possible avec ce doux souvenir en bouche. Je pensai que Kate devait être occupée et je décidai de partir en mission la chercher plus tard. Présentement j'avais le goût d'explorer ! Je commençai à me diriger vers la source principale, il me semblait, du son hallucinant qui résonnait dans mon corps, comme la veille.

_____

Me promenant dans la foule, qui était maintenant très dense sur la plage, je pus sentir que le party se réchauffait bien. Tous remuaient plus ou moins rapidement, selon le degré de leur énergie, ou de leur état général. J'avais remarqué quelques transactions de substances mais, de mon côté, je me sentais pimpante et énergique à souhait avec cette chaudière à moitié vidée de Vodka-Red Bull sans m'y intéresser. Kate avait eu raison, ça met dans le mood !

Mes hanches roulaient maintenant au son de la musique. À certains endroits il y avait de larges caissons au sol, attachés je ne sais comment, où les gens dansaient, plus élevés que les autres. Ils étaient illuminés de l'intérieur de plusieurs couleurs feutrées sortant de larges carreaux de métal noir. L'effet était bien et plusieurs danseurs s'y démenant étaient vraiment attirants alors je restai quelques minutes pour les mater. Ce que tous appréciaient. Je les enviais de leur laisser-aller et rougis en m'imaginant me mouvant sur l'un des caissons. Plus précisément sur l'un d'eux sur un caisson. Hehe.

Lorsque je débouchai enfin d'entre la foule et aperçu la table du DJ, je passai une main sur mon ventre car c'est à cet endroit que les vibrations de la musique pulsaient le plus intensément. Je pouvais sentir les intonations basses qui titillaient quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, je fermai les yeux. Je fis le chemin intérieur de cette sensation.

Je me concentrai pour distinguer chacun des tempos habilement orchestrés par le DJ jusqu'à en percevoir les variations et de distinguer si ça me plaisait plus ou moins que les pulsions précédentes. Après quelques minutes, je trouvai tout ça bien mélodique alors qu'auparavant c'était des sons extravagants, du non-sens presque dérangeant.

Je souris lorsque je sentis les mouvements de mon corps répondre à ces nouvelles informations sensuelles. Ouais, j'avais un rythme amusant et invitant dans le corps et j'ouvris les yeux. Je terminai ma chaudière et me nourris encore de la vision des gens autour de moi, le corps aussi atteint que le mien. Dieu qu'ils étaient tous beaux ! Ça explique pourquoi ils appelaient ça du « transe » ... Tout ça était hallucinant, j'adorais !

Après je ne sais plus combien de temps à me trémousser, je continuai ma progression vers possiblement un autre stand de boisson pour essayer un truc bleu électrique ...du REV il me sembla avoir vu sur une bouteille longiligne où un mec avait inséré un bâton fluorescent. Je trouvais ça cute et pratique car on pouvait mettre le bouchon et s'énerver plus qu'avec un verre ( ou une chaudière !! Mon dieu ça faisait drôle à penser !! ) à la main.

Je me rapprochai d'un stand sur ma gauche et remarquai qu'il était plus grand que les autres, ce n'était pas un comptoir mais on pouvait y entrer. Il y avait quatre pièces divisées chacun par un drap blanc. Elles contenaient chacune une chaise inclinée à l'allure très confortable et recouverte d'un drap, blanc aussi. Trois étaient déjà prises et les personnes y semblaient paisibles. Je me risquai à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui en retournait. À ce moment j'aurais aimé que Kate m'accompagnât, juste comme ça. Un mec s'approcha.

- Bonsoir, voici un endroit où nous t'invitons à respirer de l'oxygène pur. C'est très revigorant vois-tu, et lorsqu'on se démène sur une piste de danse pendant des heures on oublie souvent de respirer convenablement, tu aimerais essayer ? me demanda-t-il.

Je trouvai l'idée amusante, sérieusement il ne pouvait avoir rien de mauvais là-dedans. J'acquiesçai et lui payai ma part. Il me dirigea donc gentiment vers le siège vide dans la pièce improvisée, illuminée seulement d'une lampe ultra-violet. J'appréciai l'effet tamisé ambiant et l'effet plus qu'éclatant de son pantalon blanc. Bien sûr, il était torse nu sous cette chaleur et j'aimai à remarquer les courbes de ses muscles dans la pénombre. Lorsque je m'installai il s'occupa sur des tubes transparents rattachés à une bouteille près du siège que je n'avais pas encore remarquée. Il se mit devant moi et posa un tube horizontal avec deux petits tubes qui y sortaient à la verticale sous mon nez.

- Premièrement tu te détends et ensuite tu insères les tubes dans tes narines. Si tu le veux bien, je peux m'occuper de toi ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je d'une petite voix. Il me sourit.

Il s'exécuta et leva doucement ma tête et attacha le tout en arrière pour le soutenir en place. Il alla ensuite se placer derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules dénudées. Après quelques instants sans qu'il ne bouge je fermai les yeux. Une de ses mains me quitta, un son se fit entendre en direction de la bouteille et j'entendis un petit « pchit » de pression. Il reposa sa main sur moi. Elles étaient chaudes et immobiles, relaxantes.

J'inspirai alors intensément par mes narines seulement. Ce fut frais et légèrement humide dans mes narines. J'expirai lentement l'air de mes poumons par ma bouche. Après quelques autres respirations du genre, une de ses mains me quitta et je sentis son pouce caresser doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Quelques allées et venues qui me firent frissonner de plaisir.

- Alors je reviens te chercher dans dix minutes, profites bien de ce moment avec toi-même, l'entendis-je me souffler à l'oreille, retirant ses mains et quittant la pièce. Pfiou qu'elle douceur :)

La musique continuait son bouquant incessant à l'extérieur, toujours pénétrant mon corps maintenant immobile, et je remarquai les contrastes d'énergie. C'était très différent, le but était certainement de nous en faire prendre conscience plus facilement.

J'avais l'impression d'être tombée sur une planète où on cherchait à me faire vivre une panoplie de sensations délirantes. WOW ! J'imaginai la jungle, la plage, les personnages loufoque rencontrés. En plus de tout ça je me remémorai ces mains mâles sur moi et, pourquoi pas, je pensai pendant le reste du temps ce qu'elles pourraient faire sur moi.

Je m'imaginai étendue sur la plage avec le premier serveur étendu à mes côtés, celui d'hier. En fait je me concentrai plus précisément sur sa main et son bras artistiquement tatoué. En pensée, ses doigts m'empoignèrent la mâchoire fermement tandis que son autre main atteignait ma taille et l'agrippa sans ménagement. Elle relâchait sa poigne, effectuait quelques pressions autres sous mon nombril, suivis de quelques rapides caresses et ensuite elle reprenait sa poigne brutale, passionnée. Bientôt, j'eus peine à retenir un gémissement alors que je me rappelai où je me trouvais et senti à cet instant le mec de retour avec moi.

_____

Lorsque je sortis du stand je me sentais vulnérable au désir prenant qui coulait en moi maintenant. Rien qu'un petit REV ne pouvait se charger, me dis-je, continuant ma recherche du prochain stand à boisson. Je devrais leur demander des glaçons avec ça ! pensais-je.

Enfin y arrivant j'y commandai la boisson et ( Oh joie ! ) sur la bouteille c'était même indiqué SERVE ICE COLD. La bouteille fumait littéralement dans ma main et je la plaçai discrètement sous ma jupe, à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, pour y apaiser un tant soit peu ma peau brûlante. Je me félicitai de mon choix. Je me replongeai dans la foule en délire afin de goûter à d'autres sensations, tous les sens en alerte.

Sur ma gauche je vis soudain un couple donner une accolade à un autre, un groupe/accolade hehe et je me demandai s'ils avaient le goût d'aller plus loin ensemble. Je ressentis trois pulsions intenses dans mon bas-ventre et la dernière fut particulièrement lancinante. Bon. Je n'eus pas le choix que de les suivre lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le côté droit de la plage.

Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent de la masse plus imposante de la foule et que je fus en mesure d'apercevoir leurs pas dans le sable et de les situer non loin, j'eus le goût de les héler et de les rejoindre. Ma bouche s'ouvrait lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant retentit dans toute la place et se répercuta en écho incessant par la suite à nos oreilles.

Tous se regardaient, éberlués, cherchant la source de ce tapage. Enfin nous vîmes des lettres de feu percer le ciel sombre où y étaient inscrites FULLMOON PARTY ainsi que le nom de l'endroit.

**(voir lien #2)**

Je reculai pour mieux voir et je fonçai sans le vouloir dans le groupe que je voulais rejoindre à l'instant, qui eux s'étaient avancés.

- MERDE c'est COOL !! lâcha un des mecs dans mon dos alors qu'une slave de cris et de sifflements perçants se fit entendre pour plusieurs minutes sur la plage. Ils enterraient presque le bruit de la musique battante.

- Et oui ça ressemble à ça le délire COMPLET je crois bien :)! , m'écriais-je au groupe derrière moi en me retournant vers eux. C'est si libérateur non ?!

- Tu dis toi ! , me répondit l'une des filles en se penchant vers moi et s'attachant à mon bras. Tu viens avec nous ?, me demanda-t-elle, remarquant après un instant que j'étais probablement seule.

- Ouais. ...je veux bien, lui dis-je, souriant comme une dingue.

Alors elle m'inséra dans la longue ligne de cinq personnes collées qui se dirigeait vers la petite cabane qui flottait sur l'eau, celle intrigante que j'avais remarquée en arrivant.

_____

Un homme dans une petite barque nous emmena tous à la cabane, non sans éclaboussures en chemin. Pendant ce temps, nous fîmes les présentations. Les deux mecs s'appelaient Emmet et Jasper et les deux filles étaient Rose et Alice. Ils venaient tous d'endroits différents dans le monde, cool !

Lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, l'ambiance était très semblable à celle du stand à oxygène; draps blancs, lampe ultra-violet, mais lorsqu'on se déplaçait le plancher bougeait, encore une fois des sensations amusantes.

- Venez c'est libre ici, nous mentionna Jasper en se plaçant devant la porte, relevant le drap pour nous laisser entrer dans la pièce.

Il y avait un tapis sombre ultra épais ( rouge sang il me semblait, difficile à dire sous cet éclairage ) et des coussins blancs à l'aspect moelleux. Cette pièce semblait innocente et vierge ...encore une fois ce qui contrasta avec mes arrières pensées.

- Installez-vous là les filles, minauda Emmet. Oui c'est ça, sur les coussins. On va vous faire mouiller pour nous mes très chères....ajouta-t-il en agrippant Jasper par le bras.

Nos cœurs sautèrent un bond ou deux, nous nous enlaçâmes tout sourire et nous jetâmes sur les coussins en poussant de petits cris surexcités.

L'espace était restreint dans la pièce mais ce n'est pas ce fait qui incita les deux jeunes hommes à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, aucune expression particulière au visage. Ce n'est pas comme quand un mec me mate, remarquais-je intérieurement. C'est autre chose ....je dirais que ça a même quelque chose de sérieux et d'intense. Intéressant ...

Ils étaient resté debout et tandis qu'Emmet retirait le débardeur de Jasper, provoqua ainsi ma première chaleur, je les détaillai rapidement. Emmet était beaucoup plus baraqué que Jasper, les cheveux brun très cours. Il avait un visage enfantin et moqueur. Jasper faisait plus sérieux mais très sexy avec ses boucles blondes prises derrière ses oreilles.

La vue de son torse pâle, imberbe et musculeux fit soupirer fortement Alice à côté de moi. Maintenant Emmet sortait un pot de sa poche qu'il ouvrit et remit à Jasper pour qu'il le tienne dans sa main. Il trempa ses doigt dans le baume et les posa ensuite sur les pectoraux de ce dernier. Il commença à le frotter de ses mains fortes. Jasper ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait pas d'empressement dans ses gestes, ni de lenteur, ce qui n'empêchait pas de supposer que l'un ou l'autre puisse en prendre du plaisir.

- C'est ....déroutant, confirma Rose tout bas, comme lisant dans mes pensées. Mais ultra sexy les filles, je flippe ! Arggg, fit-elle en croquant un de ses doigts.

L'air ambiant sentait frais et citronné. Ce devait être un baume pour frictionner lorsqu'on avait le rhume. Maintenant Emmet posait ses larges mains sur les abdominaux parfaits de Jasper et poussait lentement jusqu'à ses flans pour y faire pénétrer le baume. Effectuant ces mouvements sa tête penchée se rapprochait insouciamment de celle de Jasper. Nous pouvions maintenant voir sa peau qui lustrait après qu'Emmet l'ait eu travaillée et je sentis que ma culotte s'humidifia à cette vision.

C'était si différent de ce que je m'étais imaginé d'un spectacle érotique mais nous nous sentions toutes très chaude et enthousiaste. C'était tellement mieux qu'un mec déguisé en cow-boy les fesses à l'air, tellement plus délectable. Mmmhhhm.

Le souffle me coupa lorsqu'Emmet s'agenouilla tandis que Jasper lui retirait son débardeur à lui dans le même geste. Emmet posa ses mains sur ses hanches ( wow .. ) et ses pouces de chaque côté descendirent son pantalon plus bas, nous laissant maintenant voir le fameux triangle du pelvis du mâle en forme. Dans ce cas; Jasper.

Emmet passa ensuite trois doigts sur cette partie de son corps, tout le long de la ligne de son pantalon ...dangereusement bas. Humpff ...Jasper ne portait pas de boxer. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son abdomen parfait et arrêtèrent leur avancé à seulement quelques cm de celui-ci. Il souffla doucement sur la peau et Jasper perdit tout contrôle sous la sensation de fraîcheur intense que cela lui procura, il se mit à rigoler en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Emmet, le dégageant rapidement avant que celui-ci ne puisse utiliser sa langue pointue, qui sortait de sa bouche présentement.

- Putain c'est TROP intense ce truc !! , on essaie maintenant sur vous les filles ? nous demanda Jasper, souriant.

Je pris ma décision très rapidement; je les saluai, les embrassai tous et me dirigeai hors de la cabane, fiévreuse. Oh GOD j'avais besoin de respirer là, ce que je me concentrai à faire tout le long de la balade sur l'eau.

Arrivée sur terre, je me dirigeai vers le stand de boisson le plus proche, bus goulûment une bouteille d'eau et commandai ma seconde chaudière de Vodka-Red Bull de la soirée, tant qu'à faire ! Esprit en mode FOLIE ok mais pas pour baisouiller en groupe quand même .... Je réprimai encore une fois mes instincts primaux du moment. Pfiou. Du calme Bella.

Je me dirigeai vers le coin le plus éloigné de la plage, sur la gauche, celui que je n'avais pas encore exploré. Le chemin était très agréable à faire, traversant toujours la marée dansante de personnes. Je remarquai que le rythme général qui pulsait très fort était différent, sûrement un autre DJ. Il était difficile de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir plus de notes basses qu'auparavant mais ce fut le cas. Moins de bruits rapides meublant les notes plus haut perchées et avec un rythme plus funky en arrière plan. Ça donnait que notre corps bougeait moins vite mais avec des gestes plus saccadés.

J'étais impressionnée de ne pas encore avoir trébuché dans mes pieds mais tout semblait si naturel dans mon corps présentement. Sûrement ces bottes lourdes balançaient bien mes mouvements. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être moi qui m'améliorais quand même.

Je débouchai soudain sur un partie de la plage où je vis trois caissons libre rapprochés de trois mètres environ chacun l'un de l'autre. Un long poteau vertical était érigé en leur centre. Il y avait aussi un espace libre de la foule en avant de chacun d'eux et j'entendis quelqu'un parler dans un micro tout près, un genre d'animateur. Je me rapprochai près de lui, là où il y avait de la place, et écoutai.

_____

**EPOV**

Putain ! WOW... ! C'est qui cette déesse ?! me demandais-je aussitôt en l'apercevant. Elle venait de déboucher de la foule juste à côté de l'animateur.

Après quelques secondes, je refermai ma bouche qui s'était ouverte sous le choc et repris une respiration bondissante. Je perçus un mouvement lancinant dans mon bas-ventre qui s'étira sur une dizaine de secondes facile et ensuite je me penchai légèrement sur moi-même, sous l'emprise de quelques pulsations intenses. Humpfff, l'effet qu'elle me faisait, je dirais même qu'elle était très dure avec moi ! Elle est tout juste à côté du mec, c'est sûrement qu'elle sera la prochaine participante !! Merde !

- Alors tout le monde sait comment ça marche maintenant, vous êtes bien réchauffé là hein ?! ....Vous en voulez plus ?! cria le mec dans son micro, une main dans les airs. Des cris enthousiastes retentirent autour de nous.

Il abaissa sa main, se tourna vers sa gauche et tendis alors un doigt vers ma déesse, juste à ses côtés. Et mon cœur bondit d'anticipation. Je savais qu'il était très important que je reste immobile avant qu'elle n'ait les yeux bandés, mais tous mes muscles se tenaient prêt. J'avais vu d'autres participants avoir été éliminés stupidement de la sorte sous l'empressement, il était primordial que je ne bougea pas d'un poil présentement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle nous voit avant. Je ne voulais pas rater cette chance ...mon corps semblait la vouloir désespérément.

J'entendis l'animateur la désigner comme participante et la surprise et ( l'horreur ? ) l'incompréhension se dessinèrent sur son visage angélique. Tous applaudissèrent, de nouveau énervés. L'animateur se pencha vers elle et ils eurent quelques échanges sans le micro. Elle releva ensuite la tête et je vu que son visage avait littéralement changé et l'intensité de son regard fougueux, un peu perdu, m'arracha un sourire.

Elle est prête, pensais-je. Oh OUAIS elle est chaude ! Elle le veut ...bon, bon reste à me concentrer maintenant et botter les fesses à ses faux jetons, ricanais-je nerveusement pour moi-même, gonflant mon torse. On lui banda alors les yeux, elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire surexcité. Trop cute.

Je risquai un regard sur mes côtés. Bien sûr plusieurs mecs paraissaient se pâmer aussi devant cette vision délicieuse, je me raidis et fermai les yeux pour essayer de me concentrer. Mon sang pulsait furieusement en ce moment. Trop vite, quantité d'images la prenant dans tous les sens envahis mes pensées et m'obsédèrent. Je manquai presque le cri de départ autorisant les participants mâles à courir pour afficher leur intérêt à la sélection.

Je me jetai en direction du caisson principal, celui dans le milieu, et grâce à un bond hyper agile je m'y retrouvai en quelques instants, en position accroupie. Je reçu un coude et une main dans la gueule sous l'assaut des mecs derniers arrivants. Je me répétai qu'ils n'avaient pas fait exprès, ça avait dû arriver à cause de leur élan ...mais j'en doutais.

Pour me calmer je me félicitai d'avoir entretenu mon corps athlétique depuis l'adolescence, enfin une bonne raison d'avoir soufflé comme un dingue sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je me redressai sur le caisson, l'air victorieux, et posai mes yeux sur ma promise ( enfin je l'espérais ! ).

Je ne pouvais empêcher la chamade de mon cœur en ce moment, tout ça car j'avais réduis la distance entre nous, se faisant. Maintenant, je me sentis impuissant à penser que la balle était totalement dans son camp. Oohhhh, j'espérais qu'elle me choisisse ...ça risque d'être un supplice, pensais-je alors que je joignais mes mains au dessus de ma tête et qu'on me les attacha fermement sur le poteau derrière moi.

_____

**BPOV**

Que c'était dingue ! eussé-je juste le temps de penser alors que l'animateur parla de nouveau au micro. La personne ayant attaché les trois participants à leur poteau respectif vint souffler quelques mots à son oreille.

- Alors nous avons ici la jeune et jolie Bella qui devra choisir entre... Jacob, ... Edward et ...Mike pour devenir son promis pour cette soirée de FULL MOON ...et d'être ensuite utilisé à son gré bien sûr !!!

Slave d'applaudissements et de sifflements.

- Attention les mecs, je vous rappel qu'il vous faudra user d'imagination pour la toucher où ça fait le plus plaisir. C'est Bella qui décide combien de temps elle vous accordera. On commence avec Jacob, bonne chance ....

Encore étonnée mais décidée on me dirigea dans le noir vers le mec le plus à gauche. Je faillis m'enfarger horriblement en grimpant sur le caisson pour rejoindre le dénommé Jacob. J'étais très nerveuse, tous ces regards sur moi ...en plus de mon handicap à me mouvoir habituel, que dire. Et ce mec qui m'attendais ?! On aurait dit que mon cerveau vivait des moments des coupures momentanées sous cette tension. Mais je planais aussi en ressentant les chatouillements dans mon ventre.

Arrivée sur lui je pris un grand respire et décidai de me concentrer sur son visage, ça me paraissait plutôt inoffensif pour commencer. Merde, il devait lui aussi être dans tous ces états ! Je me penchai sur lui et approchai mon visage du sien, guidée par sa respiration bruyante même sous les cris de la foule.

C'est alors que je sentis le haut de mes cuisses être emprisonné et tout mon corps fut projeté contre lui sous une force gargantuesque. Mon front entra en contact avec ce que je pus penser être un muscle pectoral, chaud et dur. Mon nez l'échappa bel car je crois qu'il se nicha juste dans l'espace entre ce fameux muscle et sa dénivellation vers le torse du mec, il ne fut pas écrasé sous le choc. GOD ! Mais de qu'elle grandeur était ce mec, d'après mes calculs affolés il devait faire deux mètres merdre ! Mmmph, un sentiment de panique/excitation m'envahis lorsque je compris que c'était l'étau de ses jambes qui m'entourait, ne me lâchant pas. Je lâchai un court cri presque hystérique sous l'émotion, le cœur affolé, attendant la prise de ses bras, ce qui ne vint pas. Il se pencha vers mon oreille gauche dans cette position, maintenant ma joue droite reposait sur le haut de son sein.

- Chhhhhuuu, souffla-t-il, je voudrais que tu me perçoives exactement de la sorte, brute, animal, je voudrais que tu penses à moi de la sorte, et à tous ce que je pourrais te faire et dans toutes les positions, je voudrais que tu mouilles de la sorte en pensant à moi qui s'occuperait de ta petite chatte ... ajouta-t-il en sortant sa langue et la faisant glisser doucement sur mon front, recueillant la sueur au passage. Immédiatement mon corps réagit à ce contact.

Les effluves musqués de sa peau arrivèrent enfin à mon nez et je respirai plus durement. Sa bouche maintenant déposa un baiser difficilement contrôlé à la base de mes cheveux. J'essayai de me calmer en sortant ma main gauche de son étreinte, ce qu'il permit, et j'attrapai fermement sa mâchoire. Ensuite il me laissa me mouvoir et je pus décoller mon visage de son corps. Mes yeux bandés le fixait, mon ventre le sentais très bien, très dur contre moi.

Malheureusement pour lui les pulsions ressenties en moi, bien qu'elles allumaient mon sexe en diable, ne furent pas les plus douces envers lui. Il me fit peur et me mit en rogne. Il était trop imposant. Un flash s'attarda à mon esprit ...est-ce que j'arriverais à prendre ce mec en moi ? Il doit être si énorme avec cette taille. Pfiou, je savais que j'étais très très allumée et je ne voulais pas prendre de chance que la soirée se finisse … à plat ...mais WOOOAAH !

La foule était en délire devant cet affront, ça devait être l'une des prestations les plus agressives de la soirée. Il me relâcha enfin.

- OK ok, Bella a certainement pu RES-SEN-TIR ce participant audacieux, maintenant au tour d'Edward de la faire faiblir, s'il le peut .., cria l'animateur dans son micro en venant me rejoindre et me guidant maintenant vers le caisson du milieu.

_____

**EPOV**

Bella arrivait enfin vers moi. Un énième spasme de mes mains voulant sortir de mes chaînes blessa de nouveau mes poignets, bon dieu, je n'avais pas pensé passer par cette gamme d'émotions pendant que ce mec, ce géant, semblait vouloir l'empaler sur place. Lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur elle et la lécha de la sorte sous mes yeux, une multitude de couteau me percèrent le cœur et je croyais saigner encore de ces mystérieuses blessures. Je devais me contrôler maintenant, elle posait un pied sur mon caisson, aidée par l'animateur.

Je fermai les yeux un instant pour me donner courage et aussi tenter d'oublier l'érection douloureuse qui pulsait contre mon ventre, je ne voulais pas sembler aussi désespéré que l'autre mec. Elle n'avait pas semblé complètement apprécier. Oh je le comprenais que trop bien par contre. Un minimum de contrôle ferait l'affaire hein !?

Je n'entendais maintenant plus rien autour de moi, que le son effréné de mon cœur dans mes oreilles et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'aperçus son visage se rapprocher du mien. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement à cette approche. Elle stoppa net et frissonna. Elle reprit son chemin, à quelques centimètres maintenant de mon visage, et mon corps se fit dominant de plus bel; j'entendis un second gémissement sortir ma bouche, plus lancinant, suivi d'un dernier, plus sec.

- Bella ... couinais-je presque. Je déglutis difficilement. J'ai attendu de te trouver pendant toute cette délirante soirée, enfin te voilà, repris-je.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, intriguée et, oh merde, pouvais-je y lire de l'intérêt ? Difficile à dire avec ses yeux couverts. J'espérais qu'elle devinât ma retenue et moins mon état ultra vulnérable.

Soudain je sentis son corps à elle se plaquer littéralement sur le mien. Wooaah. Le souffle me coupa pour plusieurs raison; son corps était souple, invitant, sans que je ne puisse y toucher à mon gré et j'en fus choqué. De plus, maintenant que la fragrance de sa chevelure, sucrée et florale, envahissait mes narines, la partie de mon cerveau s'en délectant se survolta, je vis quelques étoiles. Sans parler de sa poitrine menue qui se pressait contre mon torse. C'est elle qui m'infligeait tout ça, elle le voulait. J'étais à sa merci. Mmpphh. Excité, je penchai mes lèvres à son oreille.

- J'espère que tu devines et apprécies un tant soit peu ma retenue Bella ...je serais tout à fait capable de te prendre aussi durement de la sorte. Depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi je ne penses qu'à t'emmener dans un endroit secret quelque part non loin dans cette jungle, une légende du Full Moon Party si tu veux, je voudrais découvrir ce coin fantasmagorique avec toi et t'y emmené au septième ciel, te baiser comme un dément, lui promis-je, les yeux brillants.

Elle se tortilla contre moi et je la sentis respirer mon parfum goulûment, elle passa son nez délicat sous ma mâchoire, remonta le plus haut qu'elle le pouvait ( juste sous mon oreille ) et elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux, passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Mon dieu tout ça se passait si vite ! Enfin je crois ... Sans aucun doute elle devait sentir MON érection tout contre elle, et elle semblait tout sauf prête à LA quitter. Bella se fit encore plus chaude contre moi et je laissai aller un coup de bassin, un seul. Elle hoqueta.

- Imagine ma peau battante contre ta peau, je voudrais connaître ton cri quand tu jouiras, mes trippes en on besoin. Je lècherai tout ce que tu me donneras Bella, toutes tes essences, j'en meurs d'envies ..., pas toi ?

Je l'entendis gémir à ces mots et elle m'agrippa plus fort, je n'eus de choix que de ployer la tête sous ce geste et sa bouche entrepris de sucer la partie de mon cou à la naissance de ma clavicule pendant quelques secondes. Encore une fois mes mains voulurent la toucher, iicchhh DAMN, quel sentiment d'impuissance que ces chaînes !

_____

**BPOV**

- ..... Blah blah bla. ...crois que cette jambe qui entoure ce mec nous indique très clairement le penchant de notre sensuelle Bella, entendis-je, reprenant peu à peu conscience de l'animateur ( et de la foule oh non, je les avais oublié eux merde ! ) et de ce qu'il racontait au micro.

Je ressentais les relents des dernières pulsions intenses qui se répercutaient encore dans mon ventre, celles qui m'avaient fait tremper ma culotte.

- Est-ce qu'elle daignerait laisser sa chance à ce pauvre Mike qui se meurt de lui prouver sa valeur ?! ajouta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse je ne pus que m'efforcer de revenir partiellement à la réalité, de quitter ce petit coin de paradis où je m'étais lovée. J'enlevai le bandeau d'un geste et me forçai à ne pas LE regarder, ne sachant pas comment je réagirais. Je fis le tour de ce mec intrépide pour moi - qui serait bientôt en moi - et j'entrepris de le détaché. Ouff l'énervement. Ensuite tout ce que put dire l'animateur m'échappa, ainsi que la foule surexcitée.

J'avais été complètement éblouie par son odeur mâle et exquise. C'est comme si elle m'avait appelée, jamais je n'avais senti ou imaginé quelque chose de la sorte. Je pris sa main, toujours sans le regarder et me faufilai dans la foule. Après quelques pas il prit la relève et je me laissai bercée, un sourire niais au visage, par les effluves envoutants qu'il dégageait juste devant moi. Ah oui ! Et puis je ne cessai de mater son petit cul quand il m'apparaissait, et que je n'étais pas complètement disjonctée par les images mentales qui me dévoraient le corps DAMN heheh

Nous débouchâmes sur le côté droit de la plage et lorsque nous passâmes la barque qui se rendait à la cabane flottante je sentis mon corps s'enflammer de plus bel, mais je ne voulais pas encore que l'on s'arrête. Encore trop tôt.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la jungle et je me rendis compte que nous pouvions apercevoir notre chemin grâce à un bâton luminescent jaune et qu'il tenait de sa main libre. Souvent, il me guidait en me disant ce que le sentier nous amenait comme obstacle et nous débouchâmes, après une vingtaine de minutes je dirais, sur un petit plateau rocheux et je ne vis plus la jungle en face de moi sur un espace de quelques mètres seulement. Mais je vis la lune, pleine et riche en luminosité. Le Full Moon party dans toute sa splendeur :) Elle me permit de voir tout ce qui s'étendait devant moi.

Nous étions sur une falaise qui donnait vue, sur notre droite, à quelques îles pittoresques sous la clarté déroutante de cette lune.

**(voir lien #3)**

Sur notre gauche on retrouvait les lumières et les sons étouffés du party. Les pieds à quelques pas de cette falaise, je tournai enfin mes yeux sur ma gauche. Sur lui. Ce que je vis ne pouvait pas être réel.

J'avais sous les yeux un mec me dépassant d'une tête, mince, aux cheveux cuivrés sombre et en bataille, le souffle court, je pouvais zieuter son torse tressaillir sous l'anticipation. Il portait un chandail noir aux manches coupées juste à la naissance de ses larges épaules et un ample pantalon noir. J'entraperçu un boxer pâle les y dépassant et j'eu un malaise. Mes jambes me lâchèrent.

- Bella ! lança-t-il, essayant de me rattraper mais, finalement, ne put seulement qu'ensuite travailler à me placer le plus près de lui possible.

Maintenant en position assise tout deux face au spectacle mais les yeux dans les yeux, nos jambes étaient ramenées pliées sur nos côtés. Il monta une main sur mon visage, caressa ma joue et je pris à nouveau conscience de ce que nous allions faire. Avec ce mec !!! WOA Une multitude de pulsions déroutantes se déclenchèrent dans mon bas-ventre.

- Comme je t'ai dis, voilà un endroit secret, juste pour nous, que j'ai cherché et trouvé, seul, ça m'a pris plus d'une semaine, me dit-il d'un sourire triomphant.

Fu**! Mais que sa bouche me semblât délicieuse. Sans plus attendre je sautai sur celle-ci pour y goûter. Oh merde j'avais oublié son odeur. Elle se saisit de mon corps tel un harpon et je me retrouvai vite sur lui, collée à son corps mâle qui m'avait accueilli dans mon élan. Ses lèvres douces n'attendirent pas de se faire prier et il me rendit mon baiser fougueusement, ses lèvres pressées durement contre les miennes. Bientôt, ma langue voulu faire son entrée dans sa bouche.

Un gémissement étouffé sorti de sa gorge et il m'offrit sa bouche sans pudeur, je voulais tant de lui je n'y comprenais rien. J'eus l'impression de tomber de quatre étages et sentis mon cœur papilloter lorsqu'il m'offrit sa langue. Mmmff, elle alla tourbillonner trois fois autour de la mienne et ensuite il se retira de moi. J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et tombai dans les siens, complètement assoiffée à sa source, le respire rauque.

- Edward ..je ...

Au son de la première fois qu'il entendit ma voix et que ma bouche prononça son nom, il perdit à son tour tout contrôle. Il me prit par les épaules, m'emmena en quelques gestes à dix cm du bord de la falaise, me mis sur mon côté gauche et s'installa derrière moi, son corps plaqué contre le mien. Son bras droit enroulé autour de mon ventre semblait être mon seul soutien au dessus du vide. Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent de peur/excitation.

- EdwaRD ! m'écriais-je en crescendo. Ne pouvant empêcher une rebuffade de mon corps et un gémissement étouffé.

- N'ai pas peur je te tiens ...n'ai pas peur ma Bella ..le meilleur reste à venir. Profites, profites du moment présent. Profites de sentir enfin mon corps contre le tiens, remarques-tu qu'il s'imbrique parfaitement au tiens ?

Il passa maintenant sa langue juste sous mon oreille et sa main descendit vers mon entre-jambe. Tout en me retenant toujours de sa paume il fit marcher ses doigts sur ma jupe, qui se souleva lentement. Je restai figée.

- Je voudrais toucher ta petite chatte mouillée pour moi maintenant ...toucher comment tu es excitée par notre petite aventure. Je voudrais que tu n'oublies pas l'endroit où tu es pendant que je te touche car, tout ceci est exceptionnel, je t'ai choisis pour que tu sois ma partenaire, tu sembles m'avoir choisis aussi, alors ...touchons ciel ensemble Bella, soufflât-il à mon oreille alors qu'un son hystérique/excité me secoua et je poussai mes fesses impétueusement sur son membre palpitant. Ahhahh !

_____

**EPOV**

Mes doigts atteignirent enfin sa fine culotte et son humidité affligeante me fit donner plusieurs coups de bassin à l'unisson avec elle, tout contre ses fesses mouvantes. Je m'imaginai cognant contre sa petite entrée et je sentis ma tête se déconnecter de mon corps un instant. En y revenant je crus que mon sexe allait exploser. Elle allait y goûter, non, j'allais y goûter !

Je plongeai mes doigt dans sa culotte et alla titiller le petit bouton qui en émergeait, tel un brasier. Mes doigts y glissait aisément, aidant mon mouvement continu, Bella gémissait ingénument maintenant. Je voulais la prendre.

Je glissai deux doigts en elle. Elle lâcha un cri puissant, j'eus un bref sourire d'amusement lorsque quelque chose détala non loin de nous. Elle se tortillait sur moi, criait toujours son plaisir démesuré alors que mes doigts effectuaient un va-et-vient ravageur en elle.

- T'es trop sexy quand tu cries, encore s'il te plaît ..., la tentais-je.

J'attrapai son lobe d'oreille de mes lèvres et le mordillai alors que je glissai un troisième doigt. Ma paume cognant à chaque coup sur son clitoris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était chaude pour moi ! Si je ne me tassais pas bientôt elle allait me consumer.

Je désirais agripper ses seins mais la situation ne me le permettait pas, je levai donc mes yeux et admirai la vue quelques secondes, profitant un instant de son avantage magnifique et tellement inusité. Je poussai une nouvelle fois mon sexe de façon soutenue contre son petit cul, et cela augmenta aussi le jeu de mes doigts en elle.

Lorsque je redescendis les yeux je fondis sur ceux de Bella qui jouissait et perdait copieusement son fluide sur mes doigts. Je portai ceux-ci à ma bouche et léchai le tout goulûment. Son regard perdu était terriblement sexy, c'est moi qui avait fait ça ...Ah! Son nectar était divin, je gémis atrocement, je n'en pus plus, je tournai son visage béat vers le mien et attaquai ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elles se mirent à s'épancher des miennes comme je le faisais, de manière exaltée, je sus qu'elle était prête pour plus. Alors je mis mon plan à exécution.

_____

**BPOV**

J'étais en total fusion avec ses lèvres présentement. Chaque parcelles de mon corps avait été secouées par le puissant orgasme qu'il venait de me donner, oh GOD à moins d'un pas de ce précipice hallucinant. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade et mon esprit ne pouvait se décider à choisir qu'elle vision ou qu'elle sensation était la plus intense à laisser en premier plan, pour continuer à me faire planer. Maintenant sa bouche urgente et la proximité de son visage parfait sur moi battait tout. Contre toute attente il se retira de moi, se releva tout en m'emportant avec lui.

- Oh ma Bella j'ai pour toi encore les sensations les plus intenses que je veux te faire vivre ..., me dit-il amoureusement en me déposant doucement un peu plus loin du bord, sur une souche recouverte de mousse verte douillette.

Wooah la jungle ! Une symphonie de criquet se faisait entendre. Outre cela tout était calme. Je le vis ensuite grimper de quelques pas sur un des arbres le plus au bord de la falaise et tira sur quelque chose accroché plus haut. Amusée j'en profitai pour retirer tout mes vêtements et lorsque je relevai enfin la tête, je vis Edward maintenant immobile, me fixant intensément, devant ce qui pouvait ressembler à une balançoire.

Elle était tressée de lianes à l'apparence solide et un amas plus grand à la base formait un semblant de panier. Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise lorsque je remarquai que sa base devait être à un pied du précipice. Une autre tresse pendait, libre, en son milieu.

- Je désire tellement te faire crier encore plus fort lorsque je me mouverai en toi ...je veux te marteler comme un dément. Maintenant si tu le veux bien je voudrais que tu t'approches et te laisse attacher au dessus du vide pour moi, mentionna-t-il en un souffle. Je hoquetai d'anticipation.

- Avant Edward ...laisse moi profiter de la vue certainement magnifique de ton corps, s'il-te-plait, laissais-je échapper.

Il me décocha le sourire en coin le plus sexy à vie et enleva son chandail d'un geste. Je ne pus qu'aller souder ma bouche avide à son corps, ne l'aidant pas vraiment à l'enlèvement du reste de ses vêtements. Peu importe, hors de mon contrôle.

Quand il eut terminé, son souffle était rauque et il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque son sexe se retrouva niché presque naturellement sur mon ventre et fut ensuite agrippé par ma main, qui commença à le pomper. Qu'est-ce qu'il était appétissant !!

Ma bouche trouva la sienne le temps d'une sucette délicieuse ensuite mes lèvres formèrent un sourire franc lorsqu'il guida mes fesses jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient assises confortablement sur la base de la balançoire, j'étais dos à la falaise. Ses yeux étincelaient. Il écarta mes jambes et se plaça entre, la hauteur était parfaitement ajustée et son membre plus qu'impressionnant chatouilla ensuite mon sexe, dégoulinant pour lui.

Ensuite il souda son regard au mien dans une expression des plus intense, il sortit sa langue, la passa sur sa lèvre supérieur, ce qui me fit gémir, et a une vitesse surprenante, il alla directement me pénétrer de celle-ci, qu'il avait tendue en pointe, ce qui m'arracha un cri langoureux. Je ne pus que m'agripper fermement aux lianes à mes côtés. Il la fit aller une dizaine de fois en moi ensuite il stoppa tout et lécha mon humidité en entier, trop lentement. Je geignis du manque, mon sexe avait doublé de volume sous le travail de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il recommença ce petit manège trois fois. Ma tête se pencha vers l'arrière sous l'attente désespérée que son sexe me prenne enfin. Il ne le sentit que trop bien et enfin nous libéra de cette attente.

Il se releva et plaça son sexe à mon entrée et me pénétra d'un seul coup jusqu'à mi-chemin. Tout mon corps eu un spasme de sensation délirante et je crus perdre le souffle lorsqu'il entra sa seconde moitié si lentement, plus cruellement que mon corps ne pouvait l'endurer à ce moment là. Je cherchai son regard mais malheureusement il garda les yeux fermés tandis qu'il allait et venait monstrueusement lentement. Il semblait en transe.

- ...EDWARD !! criais-je, prise d'une furie démesurée. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et me contempla, un sourire tapageur aux lèvres. Mais tu veux ma mort, prends moi, je t'en pris prends moi plus FORT, réussis-je à geindre.

- Oui ma Bella, tout ce que tu désires, ta chaleur m'a rendu fou ..., je te prendrai fort, dit-il en poussant et se retirant rapidement deux fois et revint à son rythme lent.

- Tu es splendide lorsque tu me veux de la sorte. T'inquiètes, je vais maintenant te faire mienne.

Encore deux poussées et retour au rythme lent. J'haletai de désir. Ensuite il se retira. Son érection était gargantuesque. Il demanda à prendre mes mains, les joignit ensemble, attrapa la liane qui pendait derrière moi et entrepris de les attacher ensemble. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reluquer son corps d'Apollon pendant tout ce temps. Mon corps ne pouvait cesser ses tremblement compulsifs, non plus que le pouvait ma respiration.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il tourna mon corps d'un geste tel si je ne pesais qu'une plume et mon regard tomba une fois de plus sur ce paysage d'une beauté excessive, je crus défaillir. Mon sang pulsant de manière effrénée ( et aussi le vertige ) m'étourdit et je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Je pris conscience que mes genoux reposaient sur la balançoire et le haut de mon corps était retenu par la liane. Solidement. Mon dos avait une courbe parfaite que je pouvais imaginer être hyper sexy et je souris enfin, je me sentais flotter, et vulnérable. Je cessai de trembler et rouvris les yeux, risquant un regard sous moi et j'eus un hoquet d'excitation/peur; un pas et c'était le vide, le ressac que je voyais là de très haut. Humphhh.

_____

**EPOV**

Bella état totalement à ma merci maintenant, totalement allumée, totalement offerte et totalement baisable. Avant de la pénétrer de nouveau je voulais encore la faire crier de désir. Alors je me penchai et vins lécher la douceur de sa peau sur la partie la plus pointue à la base de ses fesses et passai un doigt innocent en leur centre. Je caressai de cette manière furtive la partie la plus secrète de sa personne. Ensuite je ne pus m'empêcher de baiser leur centre et glissai enfin ma langue à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je l'entendis crier mon nom, presque supplier maintenant. Je cessai tout, mes mains agrippèrent fermement sa taille et je pénétrai d'un coup sa partie chaude et mouillée, et déchaîna rapidement une montée endiablée en elle, mmppfff, ENFIN.

Mon corps pulsait contre le sien et le son qui en résultait m'était formidablement érotique. Je mêlai mes gémissement intenses aux siens, lâchant tout mon désir frénétique en elle, elle n'aurait plus besoin de supplier pour que je lui en donne plus. Ses cris incessants résonnaient en moi, nourrissant mon ardeur. Bientôt, je rajustai l'angle pour entrer plus profondément en elle, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers la gauche et tenter un regard vers moi. Je vis son visage tordu sous le plaisir intense et sa bouche forma un O démesuré lorsqu'elle atteignit un niveau de jouissance explosif.

Cette vue d'elle, attachée de la sorte et déjà à se détendre éperdument au dessus du vide m'infligea une ultime image extra-sensuelle, encore quelques poussées frénétiques et je me déversai en elle, obnubilé par les déflagrations intenses qui empourprèrent mon corps tout entier de plusieurs vagues profondes. Je frémis plusieurs fois et enfin colla mon corps sur le dos glissant de Bella, complètement repu de plaisir, l'entourant de mes bras. Je la serrai fort.

J'embrassai sa nuque et respirai son odeur piquante. Je poussai de doux soupirs. Je me délectai de sentir nos cœurs battre à l'unisson, une minute passa avant que j'entende sa voix musicale et haletante à mon oreille.

- De dieu Edward ...t'es le meilleur coup du siècle tu sais ça ? Ta queue m'a effectivement fait toucher ciel ...

Je souris doucement, et la tournai délicatement sous moi, gardant nos corps connectés. On se berça doucement. Et je m'appliquai maintenant à lui offrir le baiser le plus intense possible, celui dont elle allait se rappeler pour toujours et moi aussi, de par son goût divin. Nous nous aimâmes encore et encore sous la pleine lune. Notre effigie, notre belle du moment.

Presqu'à l'aube, nous reprîmes le chemin inverse dans la jungle pour retourner sur le site encore tonitruant du party. Le cœur battant, nous nous remercièrent encore et encore de cette fabuleuse expérience sensorielle que nous nous étions offerte. Que de plaisir ! Échangeant nos coordonnées, nous fîmes de notre mieux pour cacher notre désarroi à penser ne plus jamais nous revoir. Contre notre gré, nous étions réaliste …eh oui.

**(voir les liens 1, 2, & 3 sur mon profil, ben oui ça vaut la peine :D) **

**Miam XD**

_Qu'en penses-vous ...on s'en fait une suite après le concours ?! Vos commentaires SVP :)_

_____

CoOL hein ?! Merci pour vos comm., ça fait chaud au coeur et on en a TOUJOURS besoin :))

Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

_Bien le bonjour ma Bella,_

_Si tu le veux bien, prière de te rendre à cette adresse le 30 juillet : 1012 AB Amsterdam, à 21h heure locale, et de prévoir un séjour de 4 jours en ma compagnie, seule, offerte._

_E._

_P.S Je rêve de ça... Je te veux. D'ici là pense à ma langue... mmff_

Voilà. Depuis que j'avais reçu cette lettre écrite de sa main la semaine dernière, je ne pouvais cesser d'y penser. Je croyais devenir complètement obsédée. Mon directeur de stage pensait que la Thaïlande m'avait tellement déboussolée que j'en étais devenue un peu gaga; il me posait une question à choix de réponse je répondais « oui » , il me demandait de fermer le robinet du labo je répondais « encore » , il ajoutait une solution inoffensive à mon mélange et tout explosait. BOUM ! Ça devenait trop gênant.

Par chance, ce supplice allait prendre fin dans 3 jours lorsque j'allais enfin prendre l'avion et me rendre à NOTRE rendez-vous secret, woaaa..., l'excitation était dans le tapis ! Pas une seconde je n'avais hésité à vouloir m'y rendre. Des images et des sensations en rafale voulaient jaillir de ma tête et de mon corps en tout temps. J'étais assaillie pas ses grognements de plaisir, mêlés aux miens, le vide devant moi, la brise de son souffle sur ma nuque, ses yeux, encore ses grognements. Ouf.

J'avais bien ressenti que ça avait été spécial autant pour lui que pour moi... mais il m'était aussi très difficile d'assimiler le fait que cet Adonis irréel puisse continuer à fantasmer sur mon cas ! Son message le disait bien non ?! Oui, non, OUI... mais je n'avais jamais osé espérer avoir ce genre de rendez-vous ultra coquin avec quiconque. Et avec ce mec !!! Surréaliste. Enfin un peu de piment dans ma vie insipide, YÉ ! :)

Plusieurs fois je me fis plaisir en fantasmant sur notre aventure abracadabrante sur cette falaise, il y avait même eu quelques variantes envoûtantes qui me sont apparues en rêves. Je me réveillais ces fois là, à tout coup, sur le bord de la crise cardiaque tellement le flot de sang dans mon corps était démesuré et ma respiration incongrue. Il me fallait plusieurs minutes (et 2 branlettes !) pour pouvoir me relever enfin en trombe de mon lit, en retard une fois encore.

__________

Maintenant je me tenais dans la file à l'aéroport, agrippant fermement mon billet d'une main et ma valise imposante de l'autre. Imposante, hmm, je ne devais vraiment pas être dans mon était normal. Ce n'était que 4 jours. Ouin, mais c'était 4 jours avec LUI ! Alors j'avais foutu ensemble un tas de machins trucs vestimentaires incongrus, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, ne sachant plus où m'arrêter, en fait, perdant littéralement mes facultés, ne sachant plus où me situer par rapport à moi-même, concrètement. Plus qu'un buzz intense dans ma cocologie. Un buzz appelé « THE perfect male », CoOL !

Mon directeur de stage avait raison, déboussolée j'étais, mais pas à cause de la Thaïlande spécifiquement, à cause d'Edward bien sûr. Juste penser à ce nom me fit encore une fois avoir l'air d'une dingue lorsqu'on donna une bourrade derrière moi. Je me retournai, abasourdie.

- Alors là ma jolie il faut AVANCER !! me lança sèchement la vielle dame à l'arrière de moi. C'est pas le temps de rêvasser ...grr

Rougissant, j'avançai à petits pas pressés vers le comptoir où une standardiste m'attendait. Je réglai le tout rapidement et me retrouvai le plus confortement possible assise dans l'avion, en direction d'Amsterdam. OK go !

Je somnolai en essayant de me calmer, me demandant pourquoi cette vielle mégère se rendait là-bas, connu pour être un endroit de prédilection pour laisser aller sa folie. C'était quoi son PROBLÈME ! Et cette chipie qui n'arrivait pas avec ma commande d'un Coca. Bon, tout ça arrivait habilement à concentrer mes énergies bouillantes; les faire passer en frustration s'avéra une stratégie intéressante et profitable. Je me félicitai de ma rigueur débridée lorsqu'on nous annonça bientôt l'atterrissage.

__________

Après une heure à attendre et à me perdre dans cet espèce d'aéroport/palace Schiphol à Amsterdam, je pris rapidement un train et me promenai tranquillement pendant une vingtaine de minute, enfin à l'abris temporaire de nombreuses bêtises. Enfin je l'espérais. Je rêvassai sur l'endroit mystérieux où je me dirigeais, le cœur cognant inlassablement bruyant dans ma poitrine.

J'avais bien sûr songé à un hôtel. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'avais imaginé quelque chose d'ultra-romantique ou burlesque, quelques fois même un endroit très underground et sombre. Tout y passait, pas étonnant que mon esprit dérapait tant. Difficile à dire avec la personnalité d'Edward, qui m'avait laissé autant voir un côté comme l'autre. Tendre et sombre. L'équilibre parfait. Je repensai à ces cheveux soyeux, ses doigts y passant.. Bon.

Ou bien un restaurant... pour commencer le séjour, ouais, ça me paraissait bien plausible. Je pouvais certainement y trouver un coin pour y déposer mon énorme valise. Quel genre de spécialités gastronomiques pouvait-on trouver dans ce coin de l'Europe ? Une sourire d'excitation se dessina sur mes lèvres à l'approche de ma prochaine aventure organisée par mon mec, et un image choc de la queue d'Edward flasha dans ma tête. Tiens tiens, parlant de goût exquis à découvrir... Hihihi

Je jetai un œil sur mes compagnons de voyage pour me mettre dans l'ambiance et surtout, pour revenir sur terre et éviter un énième humiliation. Être alerte enfin quoi !! J'étais quand même en voyage, il fallait que je m'ouvre les yeux sur l'aventure, le paysage, la culture du coin, les gens, les mecs, mon mec... Ahhrr, dur dur de se concentrer encore et toujours. J'allais devenir démente si j'avais pas ma dose bientôt, forcément. Je fixai un point au loin par la fenêtre du train, en vain, me yeux devinrent infailliblement vitreux. Et mon ventre chaud bouillant, emporté par des vagues de chaleurs titillantes, ouf.. :)

Le train s'immobilisa et je remarquai que plusieurs des passagers s'arrêtaient à cette station et je vis rapidement que le chauffeur m'annonça à grands gestes que c'était aussi ma destination, il avait toujours son regard intense et son sourire niais au visage. Mais pourquoi il me matait de la sorte ? Je ne réussis pas à froncer les sourcils même en passant devant lui en sortant, toujours soutenue par cet air particulier de sa part. Peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait mal digéré, menfin ?! Ma bonne humeur l'emportait haut la main.

Lorsque je mis le pied en dehors de la gare centrale, je fus immédiatement éblouie par le décor qui m'entourait. C'était grand, magnifique et les gens étaient on ne peut plus souriant. Les bâtiments plus loin étaient d'architecture veillotte, ce qui donnait un charme fou à la ville qui s'étendait devant moi. Je fis mon chemin rapidement vers une grande intersection, traînant ma valise sur ses roulettes derrière moi.

Je me décidai enfin à sortir mon cellulaire qui contenait une fonction GPS. J'entrai les données et m'aperçu que ma destination était à environ 1 km en avant de moi, un peu sur ma gauche. Je jetai un œil sur l'heure; 19h40, j'avais amplement le temps de m'y rendre à pied et d'en profiter pour zieuter cette ville aux allures surprenantes ! Je continuai donc mon chemin sur l'allée centrale.

__________

Mes yeux découvrirent des cafés et des terrasses bondées. À cette heure de la journée il y avait un bourdonnement d'activités humaines vivifiantes :) Beaucoup de touristes en grandes discussion autour de plats appétissants, leurs odeurs succulentes m'envahissaient. Les citadins s'occupaient à mille et une activités entre eux, l'énergie surplombait l'ambiance plus que charmante. Encore une fois le mystère de ma destination me travaillait. Je me demandai si Edward avait prévu un dîner car mon estomac criait famine... quand j'arrivais à m'y attarder.

20h35. Je bifurquai maintenant vers la gauche sur une petite rue plus calme, moins bondée, je pouvais apercevoir la rue plus éclairée un peu plus loin. J'entendais le bruit de mes pas mal assurés dans cette avenue aux allures de ruelles, en route vers NOTRE trip. En route vers sa queue de rêve hehe. Ses mains fougueuses partout sur moi, il m'avait dit de penser à sa langue l'imbécile, mais il n'avait pensé qu'à m'énerver cet ÉTOURDI, je m'emportai donc arggHh .. ok OK on se calme ! Et s'il avait décidé de quelque chose de complètement inattendu ? Des papillons prirent place dans mon estomac et j'inspirai profondément, plus que nécessaire, et je vis quelques étoiles, assurément, importunément excitée/anxieuse.

Tournant le coin et continuant vers ma droite, je me concentrai sur les dessous affriolants que j'avais osé enfiler sous ma jupe mi-cuisse pour me donner du courage. Je sentis le frottement léger des bandes élastiques en dentelle sur le haut de mes long bas noirs soyeux; elles glissaient l'une sur l'autre. Ils étaient retenus par des jarretelles assorties et une culotte diaphane, voir transparente, woW, j'avais rarement vêtu ce genre de babiole ultra-sexy !! Ah, Edward, qu'avais-tu fait de moi :) J'AI BESOIN DE TES DOIGTS !

Mon GPS indiquait encore une centaine de mètres avant ma destination. Je levai les yeux vers ma gauche en continuant ma route. Je fus surprise d'apercevoir dans la pénombre, baigné par la lumière faible de lampadaires espacés, qu'un canal tranchait la rue en son centre. Cet espace de quelques mètres de large était le plus éclairé de la rue et le tout n'était pas le moins du monde achalandé, comme la rue centrale où je me trouvais initialement. Seul quelques passants maraudaient hâtivement ou quelques junkies trainaient dans les coins les plus sombre, inertes. Mmmhh, ouaip, plus sombre ce coin. J'accélérai le pas.

Dépassant un groupe de 4 mecs bien bâtis ( mais complètement pétés sur un truc hallucinogène quelconque ) qui se tenaient sur ma droite, tous rigolant sottement, je m'aperçus que je retenais maintenant mon souffle. Un flash de ce groupe m'attrapant par derrière et me collant sur le mur de la ruelle, soumise, à leur merci, envahit mes pensées. Leurs innombrables mains arrachant mes vêtements et manipulant rudement mon corps. Celui-ci se crispa et mes sens furent tout en alerte, maudissant le poids excédentaire de la valise que je traînais derrière moi.

- Hey ..., j'en entendis un essayer de m'aborder mais il dû trébucher sur lui-même car ses copains se tordirent maintenant de rire, à s'en étouffer.

Good ! Vive la cam, pensais-je, parfois ça peut empêcher les conneries au lieu d'en créer. Eh bien, éclatez vous les mecs, mais pas sur moi ! Je continuai ma route.

Selon mon GPS ma destination était le prochain édifice sur ma droite. En y arrivant, les crampes latentes d'excitations dans mon ventre et mes reins se firent sentir mais je me figeai en apercevant ce qui se trouvait dans son unique et imposante vitrine. Mais .. !!!

__________

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je vis une jeune dame, à peu près mon âge, habillée que de fine lingerie rouge feu, sous un éclairage sombre mais de la même couleur. Des jeux de lumière subtiles tirants sur le jaune et l'oranger ça et là créaient habillement un décor infernal derrière cette beauté ultra canon. Elle avait de longues et fines tresses blondes deux tons qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, ses yeux de chat étaient perçants, ultra pâle même sous cet éclairage, et son corps en entier était sublime.

Elle se leva agilement du fauteuil de cuir noir où elle était sise et se dirigea vers moi, roulant des hanches, un sourire délicieusement narquois au visage. La dentelle de son corset à balconnet soufflait et arrondissait sa poitrine menue, tandis que son string dessinait ses formes graciles. Une courte jupette noire diaphane surplombait ses jarretelles et ses bas à résille rouge sang. Oh god ! La ganse et les très haut talons de ces souliers étaient transparents. Pour couronner le tout, plusieurs courtes chaines à mailles noires et fines entouraient son cou, le milieu de ses biceps, sa taille et enfin l'espace entre ses mollets et ses chevilles. WooaHH! Elle était magnifiquement impressionnante. De petites cornes noires étaient nichées sur sa tête.

Devant mon visage toujours bouche bée, elle se retourna lentement et agita langoureusement ses fesses fuselées. Un dessin tribal aux allures sophistiquées les couronnait. Je descendis les yeux, gênée tout à coup, et ils se posèrent sur ses talons où je pus voir une rose rouge en 3D à l'intérieur du talon compensé transparent. Wow, qu'est-ce que c'était beau ! Et élégant dans un sens.

Encore subjuguée par le spectacle, je ne vis pas le mec qui sortit du bâtiment sur ma droite et se dirigea vers moi.

- Bonsoir, vous devez être Bella, je vous attendais. Mr Cullen nous a indiqué votre arrivée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, me dit-il en déposant une main légère dans le bas de mon dos pour m'aider à me sortir de ma torpeur.

Ce que je fis, plus vraiment en mesure de penser. Juste avant d'y pénétrer, mes yeux tombèrent sur une affiche, elle mentionnait: Elegant Pleasure Escort.

Fu***, mais !!

Le mec me dirigea vers une petite pièce non loin, très chaleureuse. Elle avait un divan aux allures confortable genre « césar » dans un coin et une petite table avec une nappe blanche, éclatante dans toute cette pénombre. En effet, le seul éclairage de la pièce était les quelques chandelles qui y était déposées et sur le chandelier mural situé au dessus du divan. Il y faisait chaud, tout ceci me décoinça un peu.

- Vous pouvez vous installer et manger un morceau, vous devez mourir de faim après ce long voyage, me mentionna le mec en tirant pour moi une chaise de la table.

Je m'y dirigeai et salivai devant cet encas: une baguette de pain frais aux olives noires et tomates séchées, elle était chaude et croustillante, des effluves divines s'en dégageait. J'enduisais les tranches d'une panoplie de fromage fermes et crémeux et d'un peu de foie gras. Quelques raisins vert et rouge en grappe mouillaient le tout dans ma bouche, ainsi que le goût délicieux d'une bouteille de vin provenant d'un riche Château français. Pour dessert, une tartelette aux petits fruits et une cruche de crème anglaise ne survécurent pas longtemps. Mmmmhhh. J'engouffrai le tout sans que mon estomac n'en soit complètement rempli. Parfait. Je n'allais pas être complètement PAF pour ma soirée spéciale avec Edward.

DAMN! Reprenant un tant soit peu mes esprits pendant mon repas, le mec qui m'avait accueilli étant parti dès le début, je pensai à lui... et la possible signification de cet endroit !!?! Je ne le connaissais pas .... ce Mr Cullen ... mmh, mystérieux, que me préparait Edward ?! Je repensai à nos ébats intenses et de délicieuses sensations chatouillèrent mon bas-ventre. Mon bassin se frotta inconsciemment sur mon siège. Et cette femme, ses fesses galbées, GOD, comme effet excitant que demander de mieux !

Le mec de l'accueil refit son apparition dans la pièce et vint déposer un espresso devant moi. N'y tenant plus, je devais lui demander:

- Bonsoir, merci pour cet accueil plus que chaleureux mais dites-moi, est-ce que Mr Cullen est le propriétaire de cet endroit ?

- Hum, non Mademoiselle, Mr Cullen connait bien cet endroit mais n'a pas affaire à sa gestion, au fait, il m'a prié de vous remettre cette note, bonne soirée Bella, me dit-il en attrapant ma main et en y déposant un baiser, ainsi qu'un petit coup de langue. OH.

Il sourit, laissa ensuite la note près de la petite tasse et partit. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

__________

Le note portait bien son écriture, mon nom y était inscrit. WOAHH ! La retournant j'y lus:

_Bonsoir Bella,_

_Maintenant tu es à moi, je veux que tu ailles rejoindre notre petite diablesse et que tu la laisses se jouer de toi. Hu hum. Oui c'est ça. Mouille pour moi._

_E._

_......._

............ Ok je devais reprendre mes esprits, je bus mon espresso bouillant d'un trait, me levai, déambulai comme un automate vers ce qui me paraissait être le chemin de retour, dans le corridor sombre. Une porte s'ouvrit sur ma droite à quelques mètres devant moi. Une douce lumière infernal se répandit, une silhouette divine ( non diabolique hehe ! ) m'apparut et je sus que c'est là que mon destin me menait. Pfiou, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ! Un sentiment de panique m'envahit, poussant mon corps à rester immobile dans l'indécision. Je lorgnai la sortie juste au bout du corridor, devant. Ah non ! Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour filer simplement... comme une peureuse. Oui mais c'est une danseuse .... ou pire une escorte !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fera ? Dans quoi tu t'es embarqué !?!

C'est alors que je vis la silhouette se dégager de l'embrassure et, gardant ses mains sur le pan de la porte, elle plaça ses jambes collées ensemble vers l'autre mur du corridor, relevant les fesses, le dos arqué, et elle fit quelques mouvements lascifs, oui.., mais inoffensifs me dis-je. Ok. Je me dirigeai vers elle et entrai dans la pièce.

_(à suivre... bientôt !)_

_Prochain chapître ultra sexy et contenant du surprenant jus d'agrume LEMON heheheh EDWARD arrive enfin !!  
_

_Dites, ça vous branche !?! :) ALors là j'aimerais vous entendre les girlz, le concours est terminé, j'ai pas eu trop de votes :(( alors j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant voyez ? :)_

_Alors on va refocusser sur l'écriture après la lecture en rafale de tous ces OS, pfiou !!!  
_

**Pen Name CinDy PLaciDe XD**

All yours


	3. Chapter 3

_« C'est alors que je vis la silhouette se dégager de l'embrassure et, gardant ses mains sur le pan de la porte, elle plaça ses jambes collées ensemble vers l'autre mur du corridor, relevant les fesses, le dos arqué, et elle fit quelques mouvements lascifs, oui.., mais inoffensifs me dis-je. Ok. Je me dirigeai vers elle et entrai dans la pièce. »_

_**...........**_

**BPOV.**

Oui c'était bien la pièce qui donnait vue directement sur la rue, il n'y avait personne présentement là devant. Pfiou, bon, je devais sûrement me détendre pour arriver à apprécier les choses à venir. La terreur de ne pas être à la hauteur s'empara de moi, je me sentis seule, pourquoi n'était-il pas avec moi ? Je sentis des mains douces s'emparer de ma taille, la femme se colla tout contre moi et passa un bras autour de mon ventre, plaça un doux baiser dans mon cou. Ensuite, de sa main libre, elle prit ma nuque et massa chacun de ses côtés. Elle sentait bon.

- Bella... chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, derrière moi. Laisse toi faire, Bella. Je prends la relève, crois-moi, je suis là.

Je pris quelques respirations profondes et jouai de mon cou sous ces doigts habiles, sentant qu'il se détendait peu à peu. J'essayai de ne pas penser à me comparer à ce canon, seulement de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me faisait vivre sensuellement. Elle, la belle femme, son touché sur moi. Mmmh.

- Je m'appelle Heidi, ajouta-t-elle, toujours très bas.

Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un iPod et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, plantant ces yeux de chat dans les miens, les premières notes en crescendo de « Eye of the Beholder » de Metallica sortirent d'enceintes cachées dans la pièce, je devinai malheureusement que des haut-parleurs devaient aussi être placés à l'extérieur. Je pris un grand respire, fermai les yeux et, lorsqu'elle tira sur mon manteau je me laissai faire, comme à son désir. Je me sentais délicieusement piégée.

Mes vêtements glissèrent autour de moi pendant la montée de la musique affolante et je me retrouvai rapidement en soutien gorge, jarretelles et culotte quasi transparente. Je frissonnai, même s'il faisait chaud dans la pièce, ouvrit les yeux et jetai un coup d'œil sur mon corps, anxieuse. Je fus agréablement surprise. Le rouge de la pièce rendait mes sous-vêtements noirs sexy dans leur simplicité, et ma peau était sans imperfections d'aucun genre sous cet éclairage particulier, lugubre mais surtout surréaliste.

Je relevai les yeux vers Heidi et j'eus une bouffée de chaleur qui m'alluma le corps entier, en proie à son regard intense sur moi.

- Mais tu étais prête pour moi, Bella ma coquine ...

Maintenant un couplet de la chanson tonitruait:

_Doesn't matter what you see _( Peu importe ce que tu vois )

_Or into it what you read _( Où ce que tu lis )

_You can do it your own way _( Tu peux le faire à ta façon )

_If it's done just how I say _( Si c'est fait juste comme je te le dis )

En face l'une de l'autre, elle caressa son corps de ses mains jusqu'à se les passer sur les côtés de sa poitrine, son cou et releva en grande partie ses tresses derrière sa tête, laissant ses mains en place elle roula des hanches tout en descendant sur elle-même, pliant ses genou. Elle revint ensuite debout, toujours aussi langoureusement. Elle me fit un énorme sourire.

Je fis de même qu'elle et, après quelques mimiques, je commençai à prendre un malin plaisir à laisser mon corps s'exprimer avec la musique rapide, puissante. J'utilisai son énergie crue pour me donner du courage. Je commençai ensuite à fixer mon attention plus précisément sur ses mains.

Dans cette présente danse elle porta l'une d'elle près de sa culotte et bientôt je vis un doigt fouiller son string. Le retirer de là semblait commencer à lui peser; de fois en fois, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon erratique. Elle était époustouflante, ouais, belle, sensuelle. Sous son charme, luttant contre une pulsion intense ressentie dans mon sexe, wohh, je tournai les yeux vers la vitrine, que j'avais oubliée, bien sûr. Et je tombai sur SON regard.

MON MEC qui nous matait à la vitrine OHHHHHHHH. Je criai EDWARD !!! Rien d'autre ne sortit. EDWARD !! , sortit encore de ma poitrine. Et là un intense sentiment de peur/agressivité/confusion/surprise suivi de près par de l'excitation/appréhension/envie/fureur pris possession de mon corps. J'en restai fixée, stupéfaite. Lui ne bougea pas non plus, son expression n'était que désir. Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il était BEAU, ce mec, ce Dieu ...mmfffmph... oh, ohhhh, ohh, je ne pus que vouloir toucher ma culotte de mes mains mais malheureusement sous le choc, plus rien ne répondait.

- Tiens, regarde-moi, inspire par la bouche maintenant.., me dit Heidi en attirant mon regard et approchant rapidement ses lèvres des miennes, elle laissa échapper sur les miennes un boucane blanche et épaisse, que j'inspirai d'un coup. Je reconnus immédiatement ces volutes comme étant de la marijuana à son goût particulier sur ma langue et je ne pus empêcher quelques toussotements de ma part en recrachant le tout, rendues incolore maintenant. Ah ouais bonne idée là, il fallait un remontant à la mesure du choc là là !!

Mes jambes devinrent molles, ce que Heidi devinât, me guidant spontanément vers l'imposant fauteuil en cuir noir dans la pièce vitrée, où je m'écrasai sans grâce. FU..!! C'est ce qui s'appelle en prendre un dans les dents.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de reconnecter avec mon corps. J'essayai d'éviter de penser à son regard sur moi. Ok non ça marche pas. WoOW, son regard, je sentis ma culotte s'imbiber de mon excitation fulgurante, et maintenant un gémissement sortit de ma gorge. Il m'avait vue, il m'avait regardée tout ce temps, me laissant aller avec cette magnifique diablesse, bouger mon corps indécemment. OUI ! J'en voulais encore ....

C'est alors que j'écartai brusquement et complètement mes jambes sur mon siège et rejetai ma tête vers l'arrière, toujours les yeux fermés. Je glissai pour placer mes fesses le plus proche possible du bord du fauteuil et arquai mon dos ingénument, les bras posés sur chacun des côtés en bois. Je sentis ensuite que des chaînes tournaient autour du bois et de mes mains, m'emprisonnant. Ouf, la sensation. Un autre gémissement se prit de moi. Heidi m'attachait.

Maintenant « Gotta get away » de Offspring jouait à tue tête, envahissant la pièce et nos pensées, il me semblait que le son avait quadruplé d'intensité. Je pouvais sentir la connexion entre nous 3 même si nous n'étions que 2 dans la pièce. Je sentis enfin assez de force en moi pour relever la tête, ouvris mes yeux et le fixa directement, un peu sur ma gauche. Un feu brûlait mes entrailles et je voulais qu'il le sache, qu'il le sente.

De la manière la plus sexy humainement possible, Heidi, se tenant devant moi, descendit son visage à la hauteur de mon entre-jambe en pliant et écartant les jambes. Je ne pus que m'y reconcentrer. Elle vint souffler sur mon sexe en feu à 3-4 reprises et tourna ensuite son regard vers mon Edward, derrière elle, ....mmmouii .... elle savait aussi le taquiner, normal pour cette déesse. Hu hum. Je m'imaginai sa vision à lui; le spectacle de ses fesses, de ses cuisses écartées et des miennes en arrière plan et quelques cris jouissifs s'emparèrent de mon corps. Tout ceci m'excitait à l'os. GOD ! J'étais complètement soumise au trip exhibitionniste qu'il m'avait offert.

Un flot d'énergie brute s'empara de moi et, dans une furie, je me détachai d'un coup sec de mes chaînes et m'emparai du visage de notre diablesse et le jeta sur ma fente, coulante d'excitation, et lui intimai impérieusement de me lécher, et FORT !

Je pouvais sentir son sourire collé à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'exécutait de manière urgente. Ohhh,...ahhh, mmff, par un FEMME, non, non, mmmmmhh, ah, j'ouvris donc mes yeux et le fixai, lui, l'objet de mon désir, ohhh...

__________

EPOV

Oh dieu de DIEU, lorsqu'elle me lança ce regard noir... mes mains ne purent que se coller à la vitrine et je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher. Elle était trop bonne, ma BELLA, mon ange, qui maintenant dominait notre diablesse, mmmffph, oh PUTAIN mais qu'elle était chaude, woahh. Une de mes mains se dirigea vers mon jeans, aux allures de tente, que je dus absolument déboutonner. Je libérai mon sexe qui avait triplé de volume, là, sous les manières éhontées de cette femme, celle dont je fantasmais maintenant toutes les nuits. Merde, quel pouvoir affolant elle avait sur moi.. mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache tout ça. Non.

Je lui offris un sourire en coin, j'espérais lui faire autant d'effet qu'elle pour moi. Je me reconcentrai à la faire craquer, elle. Peu importe si je me trouvais en pleine rue.

__________

BPOV

Sa main embuait la vitrine et je devinai que la seconde devait s'activer sur son membre. Il s'accota un instant plus fort sur la vitre, il dut la faire chuinter sous ses doigts, et jeta sa tête vers le bas. Ensuite il la releva de nouveau et je crus défaillir sous son regard fiévreux et la légère buée qui s'échappa de sa bouche exquise, son corps était secoué par une force invisible pour moi. Il prit sa lèvre inférieure et la mordilla de sa canine droite, étincelante, un semblant de souffrance au visage. C'en était trop.

J'arrivai à me dégager des caresses affriolantes de ma déesse, me levai, prenant conscience de la splendeur que je pouvais offrir à ces yeux. Aux yeux de mon mec, le plus sexy, le plus ATTIRANT sur terre. Argggh... À celui dont on veut tout donner, tout offrir, être toujours plus PLUS pour lui. Celui pour qui j'oubliais tout, pour qui mon cœur battait. Celui que l'on veut absolument faire sien et esclave de désir pour nous.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, ce qui les ébouriffa plus que tout autre chose et roulai des hanches vers lui, comme j'avais vue faire Heidi plus tôt pour moi. Oh yeahhh. Même effet, la mâchoire qui tombe ...ouaiiiiss....

Je me retournai et entrepris de retirer ma culotte trempée, les jambes légèrement écartées. Le haut de mon corps se pencha, les jambes toujours tendues, pour suivre mes mains, enlevant gracilement celle-ci, un pied se soulevant après l'autre. Tout ça à quelques cm de la vitrine. Lorsque je collai mes fesses directement contre la vitre froide, je sentis une vibration dans celle-ci; Edward venait de taper sa main sur celle-ci. J'avais atteint un genre de sommet, c'est clair.

Je me relevai tranquillement, saoule de désir et m'aperçus qu'il avait disparu.

__________

EPOV

.....mfmph... Mais elle s'ouvrait par où cette satanée porte !!! Je tâtonnais dans le noir du corridor sombre, cherchant le mécanisme secret qui allait m'amener directement aux enfers... aux affres du désir qui me consumait présentement, MERDE, c'était où ça !!! Je le touchai enfin et poussai fort pour que la porte s'ouvre grand, THANK god, j'étais un initié de la place... mais j'avoue que rien de pareil m'avait allumé de la sorte auparavant... Bella, Bella était là.

Je venais de me précipiter dans la pièce et c'est le cœur battant dans mes tempes que je résistai difficilement à mon envie pressante de prendre Bella, là tout de suite, la jeter sur le fauteuil. Je n'étais quand même pas un animal. Je lui offris le plus grand des sourires, qu'elle me rendit, énervée, et alla prendre ses mains dans les miennes. Je saluai Heidi, ne pouvant pourtant pas la regarder.

À la seconde où je touchai Bella, c'est elle qui se jeta sur moi. J'accueillis son élan et fermai mes bras et tout mon corps entier, il me semblât, autour du sien. Cet instant fut magique. TRÈS attendu. J'humai ses cheveux intensément et des images abracadabrantes de notre nuit démente me plongea dans une douce torpeur, un état de bien être hors du commun. J'émergeai seulement lorsque je sentis les doigts de ma douce grattouiller mes flans, je la libérai à contre cœur.

- Ohhhh... Edward, comme tu m'as manqué...

- Ma Bella, tu es venue, tu es à moi maintenant, viens.... viens je vais te montrer le plaisir, tout simplement.

Elle émit un hoquet et je sus par ceci que son état d'excitation devait être comparable au mien, seulement ma voix pouvait maintenant activer des pulsions dans son ventre. Bien. Mhhmm.

Je la repris par la taille, humectai mes lèvres et déposai un baiser qui se voulait innocent sur les siennes. Je pris conscience à ce moment que Heidi devait encore être avec nous alors je retirai mes lèvres et tournai mon visage vers ma droite. Effectivement, elle s'était étendue sur le fauteuil, son dos prenait place sur le bras droit de celui-ci, ces jambes étaient légèrement écartées et étaient passées au dessus du bras gauche. Je remarquai avec amusement qu'elle se touchait en nous matant. Heheh, j'étais pas habitué à ce volet .... de la performance. Miam, je voulais jouer moi aussi. Demandons à Bella son avis ;)

__________

BPOV

Ohhh, enfin dans ses bras, ENFIN ! Ces bras musculeux qui m'avaient agrippé à m'en faire perdre le souffle. J'eux l'impression qu'il voulait que je rentre littéralement à l'intérieur de son corps, mmmh, OUI ! Et maintenant j'avais pu goûter à ces lèvres... pourquoi s'étaient-elles échappées ?!

J'ouvris les yeux et suivis le regard d'Edward, je vis Heidi, nous matant et minaudant ses mains sur son corps, son entre-jambe. OK. Ouais, coquine, Oh oui ! Je me sentais coquine comme elle l'avait été pour nous. Je voulus lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Un gémissement s'échappa de moi et je frémis en entendant son écho dans la bouche de la diablesse, envieuse, excitée. Tout ça à cause de l'Apollon qui était entre mes pattes, j'allais la faire saliver de désir, et TELLEMENT profiter du fait que c'était MOI qui allait m'occuper de ce corps parfait.

- Edward.... tu me fais me sentir complètement effrontée ( je le poussai contre la porte d'où il venait d'arriver, nous emprisonnant dans cette atmosphère infernal ), ... délurée ... ( je lui arrachai son chandail, et baissai lentement son jeans ), sooooooo excited, argghhh, finis-je, à bout de souffle.

Je lui sautai au cou et ma bouche se souda sur sa jugulaire, je voulais en faire ma proie, il était mien. Je le sentis frémir d'excitation.

Ma poitrine dressée alla chatouiller son torse imberbe, pas encore transpirant sous ces efforts à me pénétrer comme un forcené, OH mais je l'espérais bientôt. En voulant plus, je pris la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge et la forçai à aller sous mes seins, là où étaient les arceaux. J'en sentis son déchirement, je m'accrochai maintenant à son lobe d'oreille, que je suçai intensément. Et me collai à lui. GOD, son ODEUR, sa saveur, pas étonnant que j'en étais encore obnubilée 24h/7. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répéter ce que j'avais fait lorsque je l'avais attaqué à notre première rencontre, c'était tout simplement un besoin; je respirai goulûment cet être magnétique d'une oreille à l'autre, en passant par sa mâchoire et sa gorge fraîchement rasée. Douce. Magnifiquement mâle. ...Mmphh.

- Ne bouge surtout pas..., lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, avant que j'humectai mes lèvres et posait un baiser au coin de celles-ci. Il répondit par un coup de rein bien placé, un léger sourire arrogant aux lèvres, sexy, sexy pour me narguer.

- Ohhh... mais tu te joues de moi, ... tu sais pas comment j'aime ça. Je suis tellement dur pour toi ma Bella, j'ai voulus te baiser comme un dément dès que tu m'as offert ton joli cul à cette vitrine, tu me le donneras hein !? HEIN !?!

Un gémissement lancinant sortit de son corps lorsque je le fis taire en poussant mon genou plus haut sur lui, serrant légèrement ses bourses, tout ça pour en faire mon supplicié. Je me retournai sur lui, plantai mes yeux dans ceux, fiévreux, de Heidi et plaquai les mains d'Edward sur ma poitrine, la serrant fort. Je glissai ensuite vers le bas, écartant les jambes, sentant son érection pulsante tout le long de mon dos.

Je la vis s'activer plus intensément sur son sein gauche, qu'elle pétrissait, et sa main droite sur son sexe. Elle avait tassé le fin tissu de son string et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'observai un sexe féminin devant moi, tout gonflé de désir qui plus est. Sa petite chatte était épilée de prêt, seulement un rectangle vertical bien dessiné surplombait son bouton de chair ultra malmené par ses doigts présentement. Oh, je repensai à sa langue sur ma fente, fermai les yeux et tournai mon visage vers la droite, où m'attendait un membre voulant percer son boxer. MON mec, tout prêt pour moi. Brièvement, je repensai que nous étions tous dans une vitrine, offerts aux passants. Je laissai la pulsion intense dans mon sexe faire son effet et décidai de passer à l'action.

__________

- Maintenant, tu m'enlèves ce boxer, illico ! ordonnais-je à mon dieu grec pendant que les premier beats de « Closer » de Nine Inch Nail firent leur entrée dans notre trip. Je veux te goûter, lécher tes goûtes d'excitation, ajoutais-je en léchant mes lèvres rougies.

Il se précipita sur moi et c'est à ce moment que je perdis tout contrôle sur lui. Maintenant nu, bandé comme plus possible, il me prit comme un souffle et me déposa dos au sol, un peu plus loin que le fauteuil, sur une peau douce et moelleuse sous moi. J'entendis les gémissements de la diablesse en saccadé entre les rythmes intenses de la musique, et je mouillai de plus belle, je crois qu'elle allait jouir d'un moment à l'autre. OUF. Il était sens contraire au dessus de moi. Du sol, je vis son magnifique visage sur moi, ensuite sa bouche se colla à la mienne, et sa langue me pénétra vivement, elle se faisait urgente, mouillée, wooohhh...mphffff.

Soudain il me libéra, avança sur moi et la prochaine chose que je sus est que son sexe se frayait un chemin dans ma bouche, jusqu'à très profond dans ma gorge. OH! Qu'est-ce qu'il était imposant ! Il avait prit place sans avertissement et j'entendis les cris de jouissance de Heidi, subjuguée par le spectacle intense auquel elle venait d'assister. Ensuite il baisa ma bouche sous de mouvements lents et attentionnés, poussant en moi, grattant contre mes dents. Les sons qui s'échappaient de lui eurent tôt fait de vouloir qu'on s'occupât de moi ...mmhhh, moi aussi. Mais quel égoïste, MON dominant wooaahh.

Je glissai une main vers mon sexe, que je maltraitai comme j'avais vue la déesse le faire au sien, mouuais c'est ce que je voulais, et l'autre vint attraper une de ses fesses dures qui s'activait au-dessus de mon visage. Elle aussi je la malmenai entre mes doigts, prise d'une furie incontrôlée mais qui voulait s'exprimer à l'instant. Ensuite, après l'excessif choc émotif de totale soumission passé, je vins caresser plus doucement un de ses pectoraux, gonflé sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se tenir sur moi sans me toucher. Ah le vilain... et quel spectacle je devais lui offrir aussi !! Je triturai son mamelon durcit entre mes doigts. Maintenant j'acceptais mon sort, offerte sous lui.

Mes attouchements incessants et sa manière de cogner tout au fond de ma bouche, ensuite plus doucement, ensuite de retour à plusieurs coups profonds m'excitait au plus haut point, je ne savais pas comment je réussissais à m'empêcher de le retirer de force de moi et de lui quémander qu'il me baise intensément mon sexe, si iridescent maintenant. Quel supplice délicieux !

De cette position, de ses efforts et longs soupirs, sa jouissance libératrice vint enfin, son corps en tremblant puissamment, et j'avalai tout ce qu'il me donna. Son cri mâle m'avait complètement saisie et son écho se répercuta dans mon corps en entier. AH. Il se retira de moi, revint à sa position initiale, emprisonna ma bouche maintenant de la sienne, ...oui..., de sa langue tyrannique, ...OUI..., ensuite il descendit vers mon oreille et chuchota.

- Tout le monde pourrait te voir..., ma Bella tu es magnifique !!! et il suça mon lobe en respirant bruyamment dans mon oreille. Oh Oohh OOOOOOOHHhh Oh OHooHH OUI Oui ou...i.....iii...i.... ...

Mes doigts cessèrent de se démener sur mon bouton de nerfs à vif. Je soufflai incongrûment tandis qu'Edward revenait vers ma bouche, délicat, se l'appropriant de ses lèvres entre deux de mes respires. Oh. Encore une pensée vers la vitrine, tous nos ébats aux vues de tous, déchargea en moi un énieme spasme de plaisir. MERDE l'intensité !!! Je crus mouiller le sol en entier !!

Je levai les yeux vers la vitrine quand je le pus = personne, PFIOU, quand même. Heheh, c'est mieux comme ça. Moins gênant.

Oh my oh my... j'avais vraiment le coup du siècle, aucun AUCUN doute à ce propos arrivais-je à cogiter, sur mon petit nuage. Je l'emprisonnai entre mes mains et l'embrassai amoureusement, tendrement, lui aussi se laissa aller tout aussi affectueusement, heureux de nous rencontrer de la sorte de nouveau. Il se retourna complètement sur moi, maintenant tout deux dans le même sens, et vint coller son corps sur le mien et je pus sentir sa masse imposante m'étouffer légèrement. Ouaiis ouais. Nous nous perdîmes ensuite dans nos caresses insensées et essentielles à notre propre survie, profitant de l'effet euphorisant de nos corps rassemblés. Parfois, nous ne pouvions plus arrêter nos rires et sourires mutuels. Et ceci pour plusieurs minutes, mmmh, plus que bon.

- J'ai tant besoin de toi !.., m'exprima passionnément Edward à un moment donné, la voix rauque, comme sortis sans son complet accord.

Ce fut cela son seul commentaire du moment, si merveilleusement secondé par les divins mouvements de son corps sur moi. Je planai, tout simplement, le corps à fleur de peau, tandis qu'il glissait tendrement en moi encore et encore.

___

_Alors là, voilà un bon début de séjour non ?!! _

_Pour la suite, je posterai dans plus long, le temps de concocter quelque chose d'autre de BEN appétissant :)))_

_____

CoOL hein ?! Merci pour vos comm., ça fait chaud au coeur et on en a TOUJOURS besoin :))

Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD


	4. Chapter 4

_« - J'ai tant besoin de toi !.., m'exprima passionnément Edward à un moment donné, la voix rauque, comme sortis sans son complet accord._

_Ce fut cela son seul commentaire du moment, si merveilleusement secondé par les divins mouvements de son corps sur moi. Je planai, tout simplement, le corps à fleur de peau, tandis qu'il glissait tendrement en moi encore et encore. »_

_**........**_

_ATTENTION: Allusions S&M, thème pour adulte_

**BPOV**

J'émergeai du sommeil doucement. Mes yeux bougeant sans cesse derrière mes paupières me laissèrent croire à un sommeil agité par des rêves fougueux. J'ouvris les yeux tranquillement, leurs lourdeur me confirmèrent qu'ils avaient dû se mouvoir continuellement et des flash d'images de ces rêves, mmfph, ma foi quelque peu érotique heheheh s'offrirent à moi. Wow, mais que de détails ! Tout était sur fond rouge sang, ça sentait le cuir et la piquante odeur du sexe, il y avait des chaînes, de la peau, des yeux ....

Je me redressai d'un coup sec dans le lit, échappa à un faible vertige, car ma cervelle venait à l'instant de me rappeler que ces images fofolles n'étaient pas qu'un rêve, non, mais bien la deuxième expérience sensorielle et complètement démente que m'avait offert mon Dieu du sexe du moment, MON Edward.

- OOOOhhhhhhh..... soupirais-je fortement en ployant sous un spasme intense et électrique qui partit de mon ventre et se répercuta dans toutes mes extrémités. Je me rejetai dans le lit et me tortillai convulsivement et un gémissement incontrôlé m'échappa. My god l'effet !!! Mon corps se souvenait que trop bien de la chaleur intense et du reflux émotionnel tapageur que seul penser à lui pouvait produire en moi. De lui en moi. J'eus l'impression un instant d'encore goûter sa langue, attaquant la mienne, et mes papilles se dressèrent, alertes à sentir agréablement ce goût aux effets euphorisants. Prêtes pour un autre exquise dose de bonheur. Encore. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire éclatant de s'accrocher à mon visage maintenant empourpré. J'avais chaud. ENFIN, j'avais eu droit à une seconde dose de LUI !!!

Le corps entier léger et doux comme si je n'étais remplie que de petites boules de coton, je me concentrai maintenant sur mon entourage; première chose, pas d'Edward avec moi. Ensuite, j'étais dans une petite chambre avec un lit simple, une petite commode et une table de chevet, toutes deux en bois couleur caramel. La pièce était bercée par la pénombre environnante d'un grand rideau opaque qui cachait les rayons intenses d'une journée aux allures resplendissantes, sur ma gauche. Une porte sur le mur du fond était entrouverte sur ce qui devait être une salle de bain. Sur ma droite, la porte principale de la pièce; une grande porte de bois massif et ouvragé, aux allures vieillottes.

Je me levai et me dirigeai, le pas dansant, vers la salle de bain, où je pris une longue douche chaude et fis ma toilette. Lorsque je ressortis, nue, je m'aperçu que le rideau avait été levé et qu'un plateau tout garnis m'attendait sur la commode. Je m'enroulai alors du drap de bain moelleux, l'attachai précairement sur ma poitrine et m'installai confortablement sur le lit. Adossée au mur sur un oreiller, je repliai mes jambes en tailleur et plaçai le plateau en équilibre sur celles-ci.

Une délicieuse odeur de café et de miel assaillit mes sens olfactifs et je sentis la salive affluer dans ma bouche, fraîchement lavée. Je dévorai goulûment le tout; un croissant à la pâte d'amande croustillant et exquis, un carré d'une brique de fromage où j'y découpai de fine tranches à l'aide d'un instrument, que je ne connaissait pas, et qui me permettait de toutes les trancher de façon impeccable ( comblant ainsi un étrange besoin de méticulosité, tout simplet mais agréable, m'enfin ! ), des framboises et des quartiers d'orange fraîchement préparés que je jetai dans un bol de yogourt légèrement vanillé. Pour mouiller le tout, un café fort et un grand verre de jus d'ananas frais. Que du bon ! Sur le plateau était aussi déposé, pour le plaisir des yeux, un bol de crystal contenant un peu d'eau et où flottait une magnifique et pure « Queen of the Night » sans sa tige.

_Lien #1 (voir sur mon profil cette beauté)_

WoOOoohh, comment ne pas être subjuguée par cette apparition... mais... connaissant cette fleur particulière qui faisait qu'elle déployait sa beauté éphémère que la nuit ( et pendant une heure seulement qui plus est ! ), comment était-ce possible que j'aie sous les yeux cet exemplaire particulièrement étalé de splendeur pour moi ? Tout le long du petit déjeuner, je ne pus y détacher les yeux, comme hypnotisée d'incompréhension autant que par son étonnante pureté blanche et soyeuse. Personne ne m'avait offert tant de beauté, pour moi et mon plaisir seul, mon cœur se gonfla.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin que je remarquai LA note qui se trouvait presqu'entièrement recouverte par le bol de crystal. OH ! C'est son écriture :) Ahhhh.... le cœur battant férocement dans ma poitrine, maintenant à la pointe durcie pour lui, je tournai SA note et plongeai les yeux sur son écriture fine:

_Bien le bonjour petite diablesse adorée,_

_Et maintenant ma chère, voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de te rendre devant la vitrine de notre repère, si vicieux soit-il, ce soir à 21h._

_Fais un choix: douleur vive, intense mais de courte durée ou douleur moindre mais soutenue et lancinante ?_

_La journée est à toi._

_E._

Plus rien d'autre n'existait au monde que moi et cette note et DE NOUVEAU un RV mystérieux avec mon Adonis, mon MEC, oh my my my my.... Me retrouvant toute excitée, je m'aperçus que je trempais littéralement ma serviette, envahie du souvenir des sensations inédites de son membre virile butant fort en moi, de ses doigts se crispants sur ma peau, de ses yeux contrôlant mes gestes...rrahhh... et j'optai pour une branlette vite-fait-bien-fait, pas le choix avec mon niveau d'énervement présent !!

Encore le rouge aux joues, je rangeai ensuite le contenu de ma grande valise dans la commode. Je choisis une tenue simple et des sous-vêtements de cotons, confortable, pour mon exploration de la ville. GOOD, j'avais tout mon temps de flâner ici et là avant la nuit... et bien oui, avant l'extase :))

Ensuite une seconde branlette, mmff, juste avant de sortir du cocon de petit bonheur qu'il m'avait tout fabriqué. OHHhh mais que de talent, je suis COMPLÈTEMENT sous son charme, offerte à ses ordres, quelles qu'elles soient présentement. Je suis sa soumise.

__________

La journée passa très vite, je me promenai longuement et explorai chaque racoins du quartier piétonnier des alentours. Il faisait chaud, je fis plusieurs belles et brèves rencontres. Que voulez-vous, la bonne humeur, c'est contagieux. Beaucoup de sourires et de malices gratuits entre moi et la populace. Jusqu'à ce que.... et bien, jusqu'à ce que, je repris la note matinale entre mes mains et la relue.

Il était 19h30, heure locale. Heure pour renouveler l'énervement me dis-je. J'avais le ventre plein et deux verres de vin doux-amer dans le nez. Maintenant assise à la petite terrasse encore bondée du petit resto sympa, mais outrageusement hors de prix, je relus la note. Mon cœur sautilla de joie à la perspective et l'anticipation envers le nouveau « trip » qu'il allait m'offrir... et ensuite j'eus une crampe surprise qui me prit au ventre.

Je venais de vraiment la LIRE et pas seulement eus ressentis les effets hautement distrayants de chacune des lettres qu'il avait écrites de sa main. Celles-ci ne créèrent plus seulement des « Edward Edward Edward » défilant sous mes yeux.

Douleur ? Lancinante ? VIVE ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces HISTOIRES !!!! Pardon.....heu...

Et là j'eus peur.

Parce que je me disais que ce MEC des plus surprenant, que je connaissais très peu... mystérieux, extravagant, impitoyable dans ces gestes, (oh),... qui aimait me dominer (woOooww) ouais ouais tout ça c'est très excitant pour du frotti frotta.... Mais là... De la douleur ?! Vive ? Me levant subitement, plus tendue que jamais, je payai une somme astronomique pour ce divin repas, certes, et repris une marche plus qu'hâtive vers ma chambre. Ceci eux comme effet d'ajuster mes battements de cœur effrénés à la stimulation normal due à mon activité physique du moment. Au moins cela, dans l'histoire, qui faisait du sens maintenant. Je réussis, de cette manière, à me convaincre que le flot de bile ressentis dans ma bouche n'était pas vraiment de la panique.

Je n'avais croisé personne de connu dans le petit corridor et évitai de regarder ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler dans la grande vitrine de devant, le rouge me venant au joues à toutes les fois où je passais près. Toujours les papillons dans l'estomac, je me douchai en atteignant ma chambre et je sortis de la petite salle de bain dans les temps. Alors je devais maintenant décider de ma tenue.

Que me réservait Edward, était-il cinglé ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il me veuille du mal ? Mmmmhhh, les flash de nos ébats, intenses certes, mais aussi de ses paroles toutes spéciales envers moi eurent pour effet de calmer un minuscule cran du côté moins agréable de l'appréhension. Sortant de mes pensées, j'aperçu que des vêtements étaient étalés sur le lit.

D'un mouvement lent malgré l'émotion, je touchai le délicat vêtement déposé devant moi et j'eus une bouffée de sentiment de sécurité. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette petite robe moulante noire et ultra courte, au décolleté plongeant et tissu fin me rassurait ? Et ce porte-jarretelles crème aux lacés avant & arrières noirs, affublé de petites boucles noires paraissait inoffensif ? Bien sûr, la légère culotte brésilienne et le soutien-gorge étaient assortis à ces dernières couleurs. Peut-être à cause de leur allure raffinée ? Peut-être, le fait de ne pas retrouver latex ou cravache sur mon lit, tout simplement, ouais, ça pouvait avoir son effet.

Ah c'était trop facile comme explication... car, il me semble que je ne pouvais pas vraiment me permettre de juger la tournure de la soirée d'après ces détails.

Mais il était attaché et soucieux aux détails !

Oui mais, encore là c'est trop facile de « dédramatiser » les mots durs lus sur sa note. Bon. Ne bougeant plus sous mon débat mental et émotif, la robe à la main, je m'étalai dans un grand FLOUCH sur le lit. Je laissai aller un rire nerveux. Non mais dans quel état il arrivait à me mettre, à se jouer de moi, tout ça en étant même pas présent. Oh Merde !

J'en vins à me reconcentrer sur un effet physique agréable; le « kick-in » du dernier verre d'alcool bu et je trouvai, enfin, mon état risible. Un gloussement niais maintenant s'échappa de moi sous la pression. Sur un coup de tête, et un afflux d'énergie délirante, je sautai sur mes pieds dans le lit et me mit à sautiller comme une gamine en m'écriant:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Bella trouillarde, t'as le MEC le plus sexy à vie, il te veux, il te prends toute entière, ....comme DÉSESPÉRÉMENT tu aimes être prise, et toi tu as les boules !!! AHH HHHHHHaaaaaa ! Wouuuaaa. Hihihi, hihihi..

Ma chevelure sombre et mouillée voletait autour de moi, j'adorais la sensations des mèches retombant sur ma peau, mon dos, avec lourdeur et humidité. Ça faisait comme de petites gifles tout partout, heheheh

Et oui, fallait s'en douter, je finis par entendre et sentir un petit « crounch » venant de ma cheville gauche qui avait atterrie sur un des oreillers et qui roula trop vers l'intérieur. OUCH, je me retrouvai à quatre pattes sur le lit, à gémir doucement. DAMN, c'est bien ma chance !

20h43. Sans mettre trop de poids sur celle-ci, je revêtis les dessous choisis pour moi, après une toilette minutieuse de ma chatte, maintenant appétissante aux douces lèvres d'Edward, ohhhh, mais je l'espérais !!

J'attrapai un long manteau noir posé sur la commode et découvris des gants soyeux dans leurs poches. Je les enfilai prestement. Retrouvant, en m'activant de la sorte, le délicieux endroit où excitation/appréhension/attente/impatience/ENVIE se faufilait en moi, après ces instants plus sombre, je jubilai. Une chaleur bienvenue s'installa donc dans mon bas-ventre alors que je me rendais, en déhanchements débalancés, vers NOTRE insolente soirée. Arggh !

__________

Je passai la porte et me retrouvai dehors à 21h tapant, et mon cœur chanta silencieusement lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur sa silhouette parfaite, nonchalamment adossée, un pied accoté à la hauteur mi-mollet de l'autre, sur la parois de la vitrine, au bout de la bâtisse sur ma droite.

Ce qui veut dire que je devais passer devant la vitrine ( ah NOnnn.... svp... ) pour le rejoindre dans la pénombre.

Bon. J'avais déjà assez de trouble en gérant l'émotion d'avoir vu son corps souverain, même de par cette distance, maintenant je devais repasser le film de nos ébats d'hier et y survivre ! Pfioouu. Le visage en feu, assaillie par une gêne sans nom devant le lieu de notre acte exhibitionniste passé, je le rejoignis enfin.

Oh, et quel bonheur ! Je vis briller ces yeux lorsque je m'arrêtai à quelques cm devant lui. Ils s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

- Bonsoir ma Bella, m'accueillit-il, la voix suave.

Sans faire ni une ni deux, il m'agrippa par la taille et me colla sur lui. Un hoquet m'échappa devant ce geste hâtif et aussitôt des pulsions intenses firent tonnerre dans mon sexe. Ses doigts m'agrippaient, me voulaient...

Il remarqua par contre mon débalancement, fronça brièvement les sourcils.

- Ferme les yeux maintenant, notre aventure commence....

Il ajusta un bandeau sur mes yeux. N'y voyant plus rien, sous son contrôle, oh..., il fit passer le bout de deux doigts sur mes lèvres, les chatouillant légèrement. Il rapprocha ensuite sa bouche de la mienne et ne laissa que son souffle me toucher, chaud et invitant. Ma tête commença à se brouiller sous cet appel tentatif, doucereux. Ses doigts revinrent sur mes lèvres, enfin. Après quelques va-et-vient aguicheurs, je voulu sortir ma langue.

- Ooohh ho, non, voilà ce que je t'autorise présentement à lécher, soupira-t-il pour moi et en me faisant pencher vers l'avant.

J'entendis un bruissement de vêtement et il me plaqua contre son sein. Dur et pointu, je donnai quelques coups de langue sur son muscle pectoral parfaitement dessiné et attrapai de mes lèvres son mamelon excité. Je sentis tout mon corps ramollir face à cette offrande succulente. Toute pour moi, et impossible à atteindre sans son accord dominateur. SOooo excitant mon mec...

- .... haaannn... han... Assez ! ordonna-t-il en m'écartant de lui et maintenant il me souleva complètement pour me prendre dans ces bras.

- Bella je te prierais de faire attention à ce corps que tu possèdes pour moi... interdit de te faire du mal. Maintenant laisse toi faire. Au fait, combien de fois t'es-tu fais plaisir en repensant à ma queue ravageant ta délicieuse et profonde bouche ? ajouta-t-il, moqueur, certainement avec ce sourire en coin adorablement exquis. Ah le vilain !!! Tout mon être fusa de plaisir, d'excitation.

Et nous partîmes dans les recoins encore plus sombres de l'endroit, je flottai dans ces bras, il m'avait prise pour proie.

__________

_Alors, cette « mise en bouche » ( hehehe... ) vous plaît ? Ça vous allume et vous voulez savoir ce que notre cher Edward réserve à notre POV victime ?_

_Alors, faites exploser ma boîte de courriel par vos reviews, allez ALLEZ vous êtes capable !! Si ça réponds bien à vos désirs, j'essaierai de trouver du temps prochainement pour attaquer la suite, OUAIS !_

**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**

ALL YOURS, EN JOY LI FE !!! Petites coquine :)))


	5. Chapter 5

«_ - Bella je te prierais de faire attention à ce corps que tu possèdes pour moi... interdit de TE faire du mal. Maintenant laisse toi faire. Au fait, combien de fois t'es-tu fais plaisir en repensant à ma queue ravageant ta délicieuse et profonde bouche ? ajouta-t-il, moqueur, certainement avec ce sourire en coin adorablement exquis. Ah le vilain !!! Tout mon être fusa de plaisir, d'excitation._

_Et nous partîmes dans les recoins encore plus sombres de l'endroit, je flottai dans ces bras, il m'avait prise pour proie. »_

_**..........**_

_ATTENTION: Allusions S&M, thème pour adulte_

**EPOV**

Dans mes bras se trouvait la femme avec qui j'allais vraiment faire quelque chose qui m'avait attiré depuis longtemps. Quelque chose d'interdit de désirer chez un homme. Le libertinage suprême.

Je n'y pouvais rien, elle avait un tel emprise sur mon désir que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de goûter à tous les plaisirs qui peuplaient mon imaginaire débridé. Juste une relation dite, plus « conventionnelle » avec elle, cette déesse, tendait mon corps comme pas possible. Alors, je fantasmais sur... mmh... allons-y le tout pour le tout avec elle, j'allais le faire, ouuuuff.....mmmh...

- HAAa, petite garce... tu vas y goûter, ne pus-je retenir entre mes lèvres serrées, essayant de cacher ma tension sexuelle/anxieuse du mieux que je le pouvais.

Elle poussa un léger gémissement et son corps se mouva tout contre moi, chaude et légère, elle répondait à mon appel. Elle irradiait d'appréhension sous l'acte dominateur à venir, mais elle avait soif, tout comme moi. Elle me rendait fou. Je voulais la faire mienne de la plus vile des manières qui soit, ohh... Un flash mentale de ses fesses dansantes sous mes yeux m'arracha un soupir et je sentis les prémisses de l'afflux de sang excessif dans mon sexe, et je ne l'ai même pas encore touché, HA !

Arrivés à destination, je refermai la porte sur nous. Tout était sombre. Je déposai Bella doucement, m'assurant que sa cheville n'allait pas la faire grimacer, et enfin nous embarra à double tours à l'aide d'un énorme morceau de bois qui bloqua l'accès à la sortie. Ca y est, je l'ai fait !!! Elle ne pourra pas m'échapper arrghhh....!!!!

__________

**BPOV**

J'entendis un bruit sourd qui se répercuta en écho au loin, le tout avait un son caverneux. Mais... ?!

- Alors Bella, maintenant tu es VRAIMENT ma captive, tu ne peux te sauver...mhhh, seulement penser aux supplices délicieux que je vais te faire vivre ici, avec moi, pour moi, seulement ça me rend dur, tu vas assouvir tous mes désirs ma Bella, tu es prête ?

- ....ah... Edward, tu me fais ...peur.., soufflai-je, pantelante, sentant le chatouillis d'une mèche rebelle de mes cheveux se soulevant sous l'émotion ressentie, mon souffle marathonien.

Mais je ne pouvais pas voir cette foutue mèche, j'avais toujours le bâillon sur les yeux. Comme lisant mes besoins dans mes pensés, il le retira doucement. Même dans la pénombre presque totale, je tombai sur ses yeux brillants. Je le sentis ensuite coller son sexe palpitant sur ma cuisse.

- Rappelle-toi tout ce que nous avons déjà fait ensemble, mmhhm ouais, tu as tout adoré, tu en as toujours redemandé plus, petite gourmande, alors... fait moi confiance, continue à me suivre dans mes folies, je te le demande humblement, tel ton plus grand adorateur, finit-il à quelques mm de mes lèvres.

J'allai m'accrocher à celles-ci comme à une bouée, un baiser intense vibra entre nous pendant les quelques secondes qu'il m'accorda. Ohh... J'adorais quand il me suppliait, il n'avait aucune idée de ma déchéance constante à lui accorder toutes mes faveurs, woW, et quel pied !! Et voilà l'excitation qui fit un retour en force, une grande vague dans mon ventre, BANG ! Ici dans le noir, avec mon Edward dominant !!

Il bougea, une flamme s'alluma, il tendis le bras vers le vide devant nous et la lumière fut en une petite boule qui flasha et s'emballa sur un flambeau, accroché au mur de pierre. J'entrevis maintenant l'objet de mon désir, celui que j'avais attendu impatiemment toute la sainte journée; lui.

Mon cœur sautilla de bonheur alors que mes doigts voulurent aller toucher son visage, je me figeai lorsqu'il attrapa ma main avant qu'elle ne se rende à destination.

- Et maintenant, tu m'écoutes, et tu te tais... sauf si je t'en donnes la permission, vu ?

Je reçu ses paroles telle une gifle, une pointe de frustration se forma dans ma gorge mais... je ne pus m'empêcher de maudire la chaleur surprenante qui venait d'envahir mon bas-ventre. Fu... !! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau avec ce sourire en coin, je lui aurais arraché tous ses vêtements et l'aurais agressé là, acculé au mur devant moi. Je réprimai ces pulsions primales, ce qui me fit gémir une fois, et acquiesçai lentement à sa demande. J'acceptai son défi, comme à son désir.

Je vis maintenant la folie passionnelle, pure et dure, modeler son magnifique visage d'Apollon, cela fut simplement une vision divine sous les flammes. Et là je décidai de jouer entièrement le jeu, son jeu qu'il avait prévu pour moi, MY GOD !

__________

Nous descendions dans un escalier tout de pierre et arrêtions de temps à autre pour allumer d'autres flambeaux sur notre passage. Tout était tranquille, seulement mon cœur tapait fort dans mes oreilles. Je suivais Edward, tenant sa main serrée dans la mienne.

Mes yeux écarquillés de stupeur contemplaient maintenant la pièce où nous venions de déboucher après un moment de descente.

Il y avait deux comptoirs, disposés de chaque côtés de la pièce où deux hommes étaient nonchalamment accotés. Dès que nous arrivâmes, ils se redressèrent de leur position pour nous saluer respectueusement d'un mouvement de tête.

- Voici Sam & Paul, bonsoir les mecs, les salua Edward en me jetai un coup d'œil.

Je détaillai mieux les hommes. Celui sur ma gauche, Sam, portait une veste noire sans manche, ouverte sur sa poitrine, qui laissait voir que la majeure partie de son corps était couverte de tatous, tous les plus colorés les uns que les autres. Il y avait une majorité d'orangé, jaune & rouge sur ses bras et du bleu océan et violet profond sur sa poitrine et ses muscles abdominaux. Il me faisait penser à un être de feu, je ris intérieurement à cette pensée, impressionnant ! Les traits de son visage étaient fermés et durs.

Sur ma droite se trouvait un jeune homme à l'air moqueur, Paul.

_**Voir lien sur mon profil pour se rappeler ...sa... gueule..**_

Il n'arborait pas de tatous comme le premier mais lui, de son côté, scintillait à plusieurs endroits par les reflets de l'éclairage sur l'argent sterling de ses multiples piercings. OHH ! Mais il en avait partout !! Lui avait le torse nu et je me pris à vouloir me rapprocher pour le mater davantage, comme dans les règles de l'art ehehehe. Le coup d'œil rapide que je me permis quand même de lui jeter me fit remarquer qu'une série de ses piercings semblait former un collier autour de son cou, seules les petites boules étaient apparentes, d'une parfait distance symétrique. WoOWW, quel effet intéressant !!! Ils étaient tout deux délicieusement virils, extra mâles avec leurs cheveux et peaux sombres.

Le petit sourire qui commençait à se former sur mes lèvres fut vite chassé lorsqu'Edward se tourna vers moi et me lança ces mots:

- Alors Bella, tu as eu la journée pour y penser, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises.... s'il-te-plaît, qu'as-tu choisi entre une douleur vive, intense & courte ou une douleur moindre mais soutenue et lancinante ?

Mentionnant ces mots, qui firent se tendre de terreur chacun de mes muscles, il fit un geste de la main en premier vers Paul et ensuite vers Sam. Ensuite il se retourna et s'approcha d'un bond sur moi. Sa main glissa sous ma robe, tassa rudement ma délicate culotte et se mit à triturer mon bouton de chair, encore vierge de toute attaque pour le moment. Son autre main agrippa fermement ma taille, ne permettant plus aucun mouvement de ma part. OHH! Aussitôt mon corps réagit favorablement, mais... pourquoi ....ça devant eux ?.. Comment pouvait-il..... !? Qu'avaient-ils rapports avec sa question ? Et là une décharge électrisante s'empara de moi. Ohhhaaaa .. !

Et je compris. En partie. Malheureusement.

Mon souffle se coupa sous le choc. Ben c'était gros là !! Il voulait que je me prête à une de ces activités, pour lui, que je souffre sous ses yeux, et... en plus... En plus quoi ? Waooo, ces doigts étaient magiques en ce moment...mmh... Quoi en plus ? Non mais dit DONC !! Mon visage s'empourpra dangereusement, ma respiration sifflait maintenant. Il inséra doucement un doigt en moi, deux fois et se retira.

Il cessa son doux supplice sur mon corps, devenu un petit brasier pour lui, attrapa ma main et la fit se presser sur son sexe à lui, OH, tout prêt pour moi, si imposant ! Mmmfph.

- Je prévois beaucoup nous amuser Bella, alors, tu dois choisir maintenant...

Il se pencha et perdit son visage dans mon cou, il se frotta langoureusement contre moi, ma main toujours forcée à caresser son membre douloureusement dressé, donnant de petits coups de reins dans ma mains. Il se cognait doucement sur mes doigts, woo.., je devais parler maintenant, je devais....bon, je pris un grand respire, oooh, errEUR !! MMMMmm son odeur m'éblouit pendant quelques secondes, OUI, je crus jouir, juste comme ça. L'odeur, son odeur, humm, angélique... Juste sous son oreille... j'imaginai ensuite sa saveur sur ma langue argghh.

Il se dégagea de mon cou mais l'agrippa, planta ses yeux dans les miens, attendant, je me sentais complètement aspirée par son pouvoir dévastateur sur moi, son regard de feu, et je laissai aller ce mot:

-... P-Ppp.... Paul..

_______

**EPOV**

Oh, mais oui, elle l'avait fait. Ses lèvres avaient bougé, elles avaient scellées le déroulement de NOTRE soirée de débauche oUAIS !

Un piercing, oui, on allait lui faire vivre cette transcendante douleur, moi et Paul. Et elle criera. Je la ferai crier de plaisir, j'adore l'entendre crier sous mes actes, mes gestes.... ma bite, MES mouvements. Et ce sera lui qui la fera crier da douleur, à moi le plaisir, OOHHH, elle sera perdue dans toutes ses sensations ma BELLA, elle va jouir, elle va tout arracher, elle va vivre un autre « trip de sa vie » avec moi, crée pour moi.

Je ne peux que me pâmer devant cette magnifique innocence qu'elle m'offre, encore et toujours, j'ai tellement hâte qu'elle déverse des litres de jouissance partout sur mon corps, je veux me vautrer dans sa chaleur, la pilonner bestialement pendant qu'elle piaille. Elle ne pourra plus que jurer que par moi, elle me suppliera de la toucher comme je le lui accorderai, seulement, ce que JE déciderai de lui offrir, OH OUI elle criera ! Et elle ne sera pas la seul, ce mec.... Je lui défoncerai la gorge, je lui ferai voir des étoiles sous mes coups de butoir.

Pris de spasmes violents dans mon bas-ventre et échappant quelques gémissements obscènes, je repris ma Bella comme je l'avais portée jusqu'ici, tout doucement, sise sur mon torse haletant, j'étais HAUTement excité, ouufff...

Je me dirigeai vers Paul, qui se frottait les mains de délice maquiavélique.

__________

_Alors là mes chères et fidèles lectrices, oui toi, et TOI !! _

_Je vous offres ces belles sensations pour Noël...... et la suite sera pour le jour de l'An.... _

_Je sais je sais il est pas énorme ce CHAP, j'espère bien me reprendre au prochain.... avec du BON jus D'AGRUME VILAIN oooooohhhhhhhhh...._

**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**

XoooX


	6. Chapter 6

_« Pris de spasmes violents dans mon bas-ventre et échappant quelques gémissements obscènes, je repris ma Bella comme je l'avais portée jusqu'ici, tout doucement, sise sur mon torse haletant, j'étais HAUTement excité, ouufff..._

_Je me dirigeai vers Paul, qui se frottait les mains de délice maquiavélique. »_

_**............**_

**_ATTENTION:_**

**_Allusions S&M, thème pour adulte,*** interdit aux - de 18 ans***, _Threesome, M&M SLASH_ (sexe homosexuel masculin dans ce CHAP), vous êtes prévenues !! Alors... On ENJOY !! Hehehehheh ( parce que c'est bien écrit, oui, ça vaut la peine d'expérimenter, voilà, HA ! )  
_**

_On s'inquiète pas aussi, Bella garde le contrôle :)__.... mais c'est intense ouais_

**BPOV**

Me concentrant sur la proximité d'Edward pour ne pas me perdre sous l'appréhension total et malsaine de mon anxiété, je me nourrissais des pulsions sexuelles qui fusaient de part ses pores de peau. Elles étaient si intenses que je pouvais les ressentir, elles vibraient littéralement dans mon abdomen et étrangement, le bout de mes seins.

Je les sentis se durcir sous la tissu fin de mon soutien-gorge et, de ce fait, je centrai mon attention sur l'effet coquin qui se formai en moi en pensant que cet homme, ce Paul, allait aussi me voir dans mes beaux atours.

Hihihi, serait-ce que je me découvrais un côté exhibitionniste, menfin, si je devais me découvrir sous les yeux d'un autre homme, et bien, ce « kit » était tout à fait approprié, ultra sexy et révélateur, rendant plus qu' attirante ma peau soyeuse et laiteuse. J'aimai cette petite sensation de contrôle, malgré moi. Je possédais, en fait j'étais, et allais devenir ( !!! ), l'objet de leur désir, à eux deux, Ouuufff :)

Bon. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers la pièce qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Paul, nous laissant entrer et, après quelques instructions lancées à Sam, ferma à clé derrière nous.

La pièce était très peu décorée; sur les murs de pierre en face, quelques flambeaux et un énorme écusson parfaitement rond aux symboles tribaux rappelant le visage d'un loup. Son pourtour de velours bleu royal reposait sur la parois triviale. Sur le mur du fond, un antre énorme, aussi haute que la pièce, apportait une chaleur et une lumière doucereuse, nous enveloppant.

J'agrippai plus fort le cou d'Edward en observant, sur le côté droit de l'antre, qu'un socle retenait quelques tiges de métal qui se terminaient dans les crépitements du feu. Elles semblaient se terminer par quelques tortillements artistiques. Mais...., c'est quoi ça !!

- Ohhh, ma belle, tu m'excuseras.. mais ta respiration maintenant hachée...c'est..humm... je te trouves si excitante, si sauvagement désirable, je voudrais que tu comprennes ce que ça représente pour moi, je veux te faire mienne, ....tu seras ma première de cette manière... ....., il fit une pause; plutôt rare pour lui, tout cela devait vraiment l'exalter, raisonnais-je, cherchant son regard sublimé présentement.

- Je sais que tu le veux aussi, alors offre nous ce plaisir, petite diablesse, je t'en pris, alors dès maintenant... ahhhh... accepte que je vais me délecter de ta peur... accepte ce que tu vas vivre, et surtout, surtout, crie pour moi... Soit ma soumise..

À ces mots il me posa délicatement au sol, ouvrit prestement mon manteau et me l'enleva. Ensuite il joignit mes mains derrière mon dos et les teints avec une des siennes. De l'autre, il caressa mon sein gauche, y effectuant des cercles et, ooohhhh, doucement, il commença à l'écraser, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement sortis de ma bouche.

- ... Ed..waRD !! me plaignis-je lorsqu'il le relâcha et pinça d'un seul coup son bout maintenant ultra-sensible sous son touché, et il but ensuite, littéralement, de ses lèvres, le petit cri qui tonna de ma bouche. Il me poussa vers lui de par mes mains jointes et mon corps se pressa tout contre le sien. F...Uck !! L'effet fut monstre dans mon corps, comme une décharge.

- Si c'est trop tu cries « Mambo » et on arrête tout ma chérie... chuchota t-il sur mes lèvres.

Maintenant impitoyable, il inséra sa langue dans ma bouche, caressa la mienne à 3 reprises et soudain, repinça le bout de mon sein. Ce cri fut complètement étouffé dans ma gorge et ce fut comme si j'atteignais un point culminant intérieurement, deux points se touchant, deux parties de moi; douleur/plaisir BaBOUM se frappèrent et explosèrent et je sentis que mon entre-jambe s'en trouva inopinément humidifié; il avait transposé SON effet. En plus, ces mots, ces gestes sur moi...il était parfait, TROP, je délirais haaaa... mon mec mon mec, tout pulsait durement en moi, l'effet était foudroyant.

Et là, comme ça, je m'aperçu de son immense talent sur moi, de sa connaissance mystérieuse de mon corps et de mes besoins imprévisibles. Il était mon tyran, c'était fait, tout simplement.

Il libéra enfin ma bouche, me permettant de respirer à mon aise, OHHHH que j'en avais besoin en ce moment, ahhh, et j'en profitai pour coller mon nez dans son cou, prenant une bouffée euphorisante pour arriver à supporter la suite, la délicieuse suite.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce que mon mec dominateur voulait, ouais, c'est ce que mon bas-ventre criait au sien, c'est clair.

Non mais, allais-je trouver tout aussi bon sous ses mains de maître ? J'approchai mes lèvres de son lobe et lui susurrai à l'oreille;

- ..Oui...Mm..maître....tout ce que tu veux faire de moi ( je léchai son lobe ), je t'en pris, utilise moi pour ton plaisir, s'il-TE-PLAÎT .....Hannn.. ( je pris en bouche son lobe )...

Alors, je me sentis flotter, il s'était emparé de mon corps et m'assit sur LA chaise du milieu, ma robe sembla s'enlever d'elle-même au passage.

En apercevant cette chaise plus tôt, tout mon être avait essayé de l'annihiler, mais elle était maintenant là, sous-moi, froide sous la chaleur ambiante intense. C'était l'attrait principal de la pièce sombre, en son centre.

Et oui, j'en avais eu peur.

Son aspect bizarre, toute de tiges de métal, sauf les coussins sous mes fesses, mon dos et ma nuque... Woooo, elle paraissait inquiétante, encore une fois, je ne savais pas quoi penser et me laissai glisser dans les souvenirs de la magnifique et impressionnante érection que j'avais ressentis pressée sur mon sexe, la queue de mon MEC, mon Adonis, dur et prêt pour moi.

__________

**EPOV**

OH GODD !! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir les crampes qui torturaient mon bas-ventre alors que ses derniers mots se répercutaient encore et encore dans mon subconscient, dans tous mon être. Ma Bella était TROP bonne ! Si offerte, si bandante.

Avant de l'empaler sauvagement sur place, je dus la déplacer, l'enlever d'à portée de ma queue qui soupirai de la pénétrer, de la faire gémir, de me l'approprier. Ohhhh... elle m'ébranla profondément, tellement que l'autre mec vit mon malaise, me tassa du chemin, et compléta l'installation de notre victime sur sa chaise. J'aperçu un tabouret à roulette, le glissai vers moi et m'assis dessus pour reprendre quelque peu mes esprits, tout en m'assurant de ne pas être dans l'angle de vue de ma belle.

Je ne lui permettrai pas de voir l'émois complet où elle pouvait m'emmener, si facilement, non, c'est beaucoup trop de POUVOIR sur mOI !! Elle ne devait pas savoir, non....MMMmpphfff, son dernier cri, oohh, vibrait encore dans ma gorge, dans ma queue, PUTAIN !

___________

**BPOV**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je vis que Paul plaçait mes jambes dans des sortes d'étriers et que j'aperçu qu'il semblait avoir des joints sur la chaise qui faisait qu'elle pouvait se mouvoir à la hauteur des genoux et des chevilles. Une ligne en son centre allait jusqu'à mes fesses mais, THANK GOD, les deux pans étaient collés ensemble. Je fermai les yeux tendit qu'il ajusta la chaise de quelque manière que ce soit.

Encore, une fois, j'essayai de concentrer mon attention sur quelque chose de précis pour éviter de perdre la boule. Ses doigts. OK.

Et bien c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait.

Juste mes jambes, plusieurs parties de mes jambes. Depuis que j'avais aperçu cet homme, ultra sexy, au sourire moqueur, j'avais éprouvé une gêne à le détailler. Peut-être parce qu'il me plaisait.

- Sûrement parce qu'il est très intrigant avec toute cette ferraille... mmhh...partout sur son corps, chuchotais-je pour moi.

Il finit de s'affairer sur mes jambes et vint se placer tout prêt de mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux, le cœur battant. Ohh, j'allais voir tout ça de plus près !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ma belle ? s'enquit-il doucement.

Ça y est. C'était fait, j'avais vu. OHHHHhhh, et plusieurs pulsions dans mon sexe me prirent par surprise et je laissai aller quelques gémissements incontrôlés, indécents. J'avais vu.... CE piercing, cet anneau fin et scintillant, qui entourait sa lèvre inférieure. Il était percé plus vers le milieu de sa délicieuse bouche mais l'anneau, esthétiquement un peu trop grand pour enserrer complètement sa lèvre, reposait vers sa commissure droite, sans y toucher. AH. Soooo Sexy ! Je ne pouvais plus penser a rien d'autre que d'y GOÛTER, sVP !! ARGGggh! And NoW ! Tout mon corps pulsa vers l'avant.

Ohhh.... Je revoyais en « slow motion » cette parfaite vision, image par image, cette magnifique petite chose bougeant au rythme de ces mots.

Qu'est-ce que ça goutait ? Était-ce froid ? Mouillé ? ...Mmmh...., agréable sur ma langue...oh

Mes yeux devaient scintiller... ce qui le fit sourire et, pauvre de moi, ce fut à ce moment que je perdis la raison momentanément.

- DONNnneee mOI !! m'écriais-je soulevant ingénument ma poitrine. J'En veux......, couinais-je.

Je sentis quelques doigts légers, furtifs, caresser ma culotte, désormais trempée. Ils firent une pression grisante sur mon sexe bouffis par l'envie, comme tentant de remédier à son état implorant, si désireux qu'il était.

Non, noN, il ne comprenait pas !! Mais..., qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, depuis quand, aussi excitée que je l'étais, voulais-je autre chose que ce que ce mec m'offrait, je ne comprenais plus RIEN ... Je geignis de frustration/excitation.

Lorsque ses doigts cherchèrent à tasser ma culotte, son visage toujours matant la moindre de me réactions, ces alors qu'une main pressa ma poitrine, durement, remettant tout cet excessif énervement en place, sous son contrôle.

Je tournai mes yeux fiévreux sur ma gauche, vers Edward, et ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle. Il fixait Paul. Très intensément, trop intensément. Et ce dernier, qui avait maintenant tourné les yeux vers lui, semblait être loin de répondre à son avertissement tacite, ses doigts fourrageant toujours mon corps brûlant. Je laissai échapper un hoquet d'excitation, non mais non mais non MAIS t'as vu le comportement de ces mâles !!!

Edward ne dit mot et alla rejoindre Paul, qui se redressa de sur moi, plus vers l'avant de la chaise. Excitée, je jutai littéralement un litre d'effervescence humide partout sur la chaise ( et sur ses doigts ! ). Soudain, Paul ouvrit d'un seul coup les pans qui rassemblaient mes jambes l'une sur l'autre, OOHHH, par ce fait mes jambes devinrent largement écartées et mes genoux étaient subtilement pliés, me donnant plus de confort et aussi donnant une vue esthétiquement jouissive pour les deux hommes sur mes longues jambes. Et sur leur centre, bien sûr. J'étais maintenant ouverte au stupre le plus complet, ça se sentait dans l'air; il était musqué et piquant..... Pffiiouu !!

Alors je vis la scène qui allait rester gravée au plus profond de mon être.

Tous deux entre mes jambes, Edward sur ma gauche et Paul sur ma droite, la fureur dans leurs yeux, alors je les vis s'attaquer en duel pour moi..ohhhh... oui OUI.. Edward se jeta sur la bouche de Paul, qui reçu l'assaut de son corps durement, ploya sous le coup et, après le choc, se releva, redressant son corps musculeux devant Edward.

Toujours connectés pas la bouche, leurs mains ayant agrippé chacun leurs mâchoires, laissant leurs coups de langues mâles ravager la bouche de l'autre, je vis les mains de Paul ensuite se poser sur le torse de son adversaire et il déchira d'un coup le fin chandail noir d'Edward. La vision maintenant du torse ciselé et tout suant de mon MEC me fit tourner la tête pendant quelques secondes. Ah oui, faut respirer...

J'étais envahie par l'odeur suave et le surréalisme de la situation mais SURTOUT le bruit ultra sexy de leurs grognements mutuels et des chocs de leurs dents, de succion de leurs lèvres démentes qui ne voulaient qu'avilir l'autre. OHH, je ne pus plus retenir mes gémissements qui se joignirent à la mélodie ainsi que le cliquetis de mon corps se mouvant d'excitation sur cette chaise de malheur. IL VOULAIT les rejoindre !! Arrggrg, quel supplice WOOOOW, j'ai deux bêtes en furie pour moi... Et elles sont trop sEXY Hann... Han .. AH

Alors, sans préavis, Paul vint s'écraser sur moi, de tout son long. Arrivant en cognant son pelvis entre mes cuisses, la sensation qui se propagea dans mon corps fut fulgurante, ma bouche forma un « O ». Son visage s'arrêta à quelques cm du mien. Mes yeux se rivèrent sur l'objet de ma fascination présente, sa bouche, son anneau, j'étais si proche. Alors j'étirai ma langue et l'atteignis enfin, le goûtai. Oh..OH l'extase, c'est froid, c'est lisse, ca bouge nonchalamment, de manière imprévisible sous ma langue. HI ! En même temps, j'aperçu le visage d'Edward sur nous, sur ma gauche. Il était aussi sur moi, il était sur lui. Il fit un mouvement sec sur lui et le pelvis de Paul tapa à nouveau mon point sensible

- OHHHHHHHHHH OH Ohh !!!...AHhhh

Je jouis fortement, à grands gémissements rauques et bestiaux, le visage déformé, au grand plaisir des 2 mecs, grisés par ma débauche totale à crier mon plaisir à leur visage. Plusieurs fois. DAMNNN !!

- AHHHhh les MECS !!!

Paul bougea sur moi, un bruit de ceinture qui tombe par terre tonna et je souris, pantelante, alors que la bite de Paul trouva mon entrée et se glissa en moi d'un seul coup, caressant mes parois sensibles. Entamant de lents mouvements de va et vient, il m'arracha de petits gémissements couinards.

- C'est moi qui t'ai eu, marmonnât-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, sur ma droite, laissant encore plus de place à la vision extraordinaire du feu dans les yeux d'Edward, il se consumait derrière Paul. Sur lui. OH. Je reconnu dans ces yeux le moment de folie pure ou j'étais il y a peine 1 minute.

Entre deux délicieuses sensations d'être enfin pénétrée lascivement par une imposante bite, je le vis rassembler toute cette passion, ce désir, cette noirceur dans ces yeux et en lui, et je le sentis effectuer un autre mouvement, un mouvement vainqueur. Paul hoqueta dans mon cou et moi aussi, lorsque celui-ci me mordit, et FORT ! Dans son exploration de mon cou il était maintenant rendu à ma clavicule et je sentis que la chaire fine ne due pas y survivre. AOOuuu !

Ses mouvements de bassin en moi avaient maintenant un rythme différent, extrêmement lent, incertain, soumis. Ce n'était plus lui qui menait le bal en moi.

Non...oh.

Je sursautai lorsque la bouche de Paul attrapa la mienne, goutant le sang, mon sang sur sa langue, ce goût ferreux et distinctif et la situation abracadabrante réattisa un désir impérieux en moi Mfffphhh.... Merde c'est quoi ça je suis FOLLE maintenant !!

- Alors ma Bella nous allons te baiser comme il ce doit, tu es ma déesse, ...ma diablesse, laisse toi faire..... je prends le contrôle..., OH j'arrive à littéralement sentir ta chatte surexcitée qui en redemande, c'est ÇA que tu aimes !! T'en veux PLUS ! , sur ce dernier mot, il nous chargea littéralement de son membre, nous jetant, moi et Paul, dans les limbes tout deux, si proche d'un second orgasme pour moi...

- Ohhhh...plus plus SVP svp mm..plu.., minaudais-je doucement, suppliante. GdoooD ! criais-je sous l'assaut d'un autre coup de bassin ravageur.

La queue de Paul m'étirait les chairs au max et à chacun de ses coups il me pénétrait de plus en plus profondément. Mes gémissements devinrent délirants, totalement indécents, se répercutant dans la pièce caverneuse. Leurs mouvements sur moi firent que son membre tapait maintenant un point au plus profond de mon ventre. J'attrapai sa si alléchante bouche de mes lèvres, elle aussi déformée par le plaisir, il revint un moment à la réalité et m'embrassa profondément avec cet anneau, mmhmhmhmm....ahhhhh.. cet anneau qui blessait ma bouche sous la langueur bestiale de son baiser, trop fort. À grands coups de la langue comme s'il voulait s'approprié et sucer chaque parcelle de l'intérieur de ma profonde bouche. J'exaltais.

D'une de ses mains mâles il arracha mon soutien gorge, pinça et tira quelques fois le bout de mon sein.. GGGnnnnhh, ensuite descendit entre notre corps et effectua quelques habiles pressions sur mon petit paquet de nerfs de son pouce... je crus devenir dingue sous les sensations divines....., toujours un goût de sang dans ma bouche..., le corps en feu, la tête à cent lieux et .... tellement présente en même temps... Je me plongeai dans ses yeux noirs de plaisir ..me forçai à respirer à l'unisson avec Paul, le retrouvant, le reperdant, reconnectant avec lui sous le coups que nous subissions, ....nous nous faisions baiser ensemble, tropp sexyyyyy aaaaaahh

Et comme ça, nous touchâmes ciel ensemble, haletants, transportés par les mouvements incessants et violents de notre tyran, GODD, c'était le piED !!

__________

**EPOV**

PUTAIN j'y crois pas, je la baise d'une des plus vil manière et c'est même pas ce à quoi je pensais, OHHH qu'est-ce qu'elle me rend fou, c'était pas prévu tout ça !! Maintenant je veux essayer..... MAINTENANT !

Alors, après quelques autres coups de butoir bien placés qui les fit gémir tout deux ( wOW, quel « kick » de power !!! C'est quoi ça ! ), je me retirai de Paul ( j'avais trouvé son cri guttural si mâle et sexy lorsqu'il avait joui sous mes coups... OH! Déroutant !), et allai nettoyer soigneusement ma queue à l'aide d'un petit lavabo et serviettes que je savais être cachés derrière, dans un recoin de la pièce. Mais m'occuper de moi de cette manière simplement ne me suffisait pas en ce moment, oh NON !

Perdu dans mes délires, mes sensations à toucher mon sexe palpitant, je le soulageai de mes doigts sous tant de pression intense, je le libérai à longs traits, chauds, là, penché au dessus du lavabo, ma main gauche retenant fébrilement mon corps entier. Ma tête dodelina et l'intérieur de mon corps devint cotonneux, doucereux. Wowww.

Je réouvrai les yeux tranquillement, les trouvant dans le reflet sombre de la glace juste en face; un sourire niais déformais mon visage. Des flashs du visage jouissif de Bella, aperçu une minute plus tôt, si délectable, figea d'un coup ma respiration haletante. PutAIN ! Un gloussement dément s'échappa de ma gorge. Je les laissai reprendre leurs esprits, ainsi que moi les miens OUFF ! Pouvais-je simplement marcher présentement ?! Oui ... j'avais prévu la joute agressive avec ce mec, mais là woooo... GGGRRRrr, testostérone POWER ! Le calme avant la tempête ouais.... :)

__________

_Tout ça est EXTRÊMENT bon, je jubile, je m'énerve, je.... ne savais pas.... Est-ce que vous saviez-vous ? WOOOOWWW :)))))) J'avais une tite idée mais.... tant que ça !?!?_

_Petit clin d'oeil à __**AcheroniaStyx, **__bah ouais c'est sûr t'as retracé LE mot !! Pas le choix hehehe. Et petit coucou en extra pour ma « number one fan » __**Erika Shoval, **__merci de tes gentils mots, ça m'encourage à continuer !_

_Mais QUEL plaisir tout ça...., avec un verre de VINO dans le nez, ouais, c'est ce que ça donne comme fic ! Quel péché de n'avoir commencé à écrire que depuis quelques mois... MERCI à mes MUSES Eddy & Bella qui ont déclenché le tout !_

_Et la suite ? Ohhh...bon bon bon... Je découvre le tout avec vous, pour NOTRE plaisir :)) C'est sûr qu'IL n'a pas fini avec eux.... C'est clair... ouais j'ai d'autres idées PLUS que vilaines à vivre dans cette cave underground de Amsterdam...._

**_On continue comme ça... Ça vous branche ?!_**

_5...4...3...2...1... BONNE ANNÉEEE 2010 à vous toutes mes petites CoQuiNes ADORÉES !!_

**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**


	7. Chapter 7

«_ Un gloussement dément s'échappa de ma gorge. Je les laissai reprendre leurs esprits, ainsi que moi les miens OUFF ! Pouvais-je simplement marcher présentement ?! Oui ... j'avais prévu la joute agressive avec ce mec, mais là woooo... GGGRRRrr, testostérone POWER ! Le calme avant la tempête ouais.... :)_ »

_**..........**_

**_ATTENTION: Allusions & Actes S&M, thème pour adulte_**

_Si vous avez lu le CHAP 6 sans soucis et bien... Voilà la succulente et excitante suite OUAIS XD _

_N/A: C'est bien BIEN important de savourer chacun des mots hheheheheh_

_Tant qu'à faire :D_

**EPOV**

Je pris un temps pour dessoûler de la condition quasi-comateuse que cet état de jouissance eut en moi, cet état libérateur de toutes mes inhibitions. J'avais réussi à libérer mes défenses qui m'empêchaient à ne pas faire le mal... Mmmffph..

Et oui... J'allais le faire.. Le Mal.... AH ! Et c'est cette Bella, si frêle, si innocente, si sexuelle, en parfaite discordance avec sa perception d'elle-même et de ses envies inavouées. Cette petite chose allait subir mes pires idées tordues.

Je l'avais choisie depuis le premier jour, là, entourée de mille protagonistes. Par mon intense désir d'elle, j'avais volé par dessus tous les autres vers le caisson du centre, recevant des coups plein la gueule des mâles ainsi vaincus. Ensuite, sous la pleine lune, je l'avais imprégnée comme étant mienne. Ça avait été divin, juste 2-3 images de cet épisode de ma vie me fit frémir violement.

Désormais, elle allait devenir ma première et certainement la seule à vivre cette expérience inédite avec moi, vu l'effet obnubilant qu'elle avait sur moi, dévastateur... FU**k ! Je ne pouvais permettre à personne d'autre d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi quand même. Je devais vivre l'expérience au max ...avant de me l'interdire complètement. C'est ça, ouAIS, au MAX, je vais TOUT me permettre ! ARgg..

Un pied devant l'autre, je me redirigerai vers eux, ressassant inlassablement dans mon esprit les mots qu'elle avait dévoilés, prononcés un peu plus tôt de par sa bouche lippue et gorgées d'excitation; ils l'avaient condamnée à subir prochainement mes folies les plus viles. OH !! Je crus descendre de 4 étages sur mes talons... l'émois/insécurité/excitation faisant rage en moi, je bouillais de fureur sous l'état soooo edgy où j'étais maintenant de nouveau contrit.

OK.., Elle le voulait, elle m'avait autorisé à le faire, elle m'avait appelé... Maître OUF!... je devais m'accrocher à cette conviction tandis que mon aura emplissait encore un fois d'appréhension la pièce que je venais de réchauffer par nos ébats.

**BPOV**

J'haletais encore, je voulais comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais non.., NON, je ne voulais rien savoir en fait. Rien de toutes ces sensations qui m'avaient fait complètement explosé intérieurement, car, je ne saisissais pas le huitième de leur effet sur moi. RIEN DE tout ÇA était mOI merde !!!

Une partie de mon Être flippait totalement alors que l'autre avait l'impression d'avoir acquis un certain degré de sagesse... Pppffff. À ce moment, j'enviai le moment où j'avais pris la puff de mari qu'Heidi m'avait offerte et qui m'avait aidée à repousser tous ces questionnements, toute cette anxiété si peu nécessaire, ailleurs, AWAY !!!

Doucement, je repris conscience et levai les yeux sur Paul. Sa queue se trouvait toujours en moi, bougeant ultra-lentement et langoureusement, mmmmhhhhh. Toute cette douceur après ces excès... Délirant !

Semblant avoir été pris sur le fait, il stoppa le tout, se retira de moi en accrochant sa bouche percée et animale sur la mienne, il bougea sensuellement ses lèvres et me quitta, comme un souffle.

Peut-être avait-il répondu, de cette manière, à la nouvelle ambiance crée par notre maître ? Je ne savais pas... il y avait quelque chose de différent depuis quelques secondes... Hum... Chose certaine, ce mec sexy en moi maintenant parti, je sentais un vide, ouais. Je fermai les yeux pour goûter pleinement la sensation, la vivre, la respecter.

Paul s'affaira dans la pièce alors qu'une autre présence, plus intense, s'y révélait.

Cette présence m'était ressentie comme un phénomène électrique de survoltage, presqu'une présence maléfique... Gosh...c'est weird... c'est mon MEC ça ?! De la bile monta dans ma bouche.. J'avais de nouveau la pétoche. Prenant quelques grands respires afin de contrôler cet afflux de crainte ...euh.. Que devais-je craindre au fait ? Ces mecs venaient de me faire vivre quelque chose de tout simplement inimaginable !! Pfff

Je m'évadai donc en pensées sur sa peau douce, sa DIVine odeur, pure incarnation de son essence... et du pouvoir primal que sa langue pouvait avoir en glissant dans ma chatte.. ooohhh. Les yeux fermés pour ressentir le tout plus intensément, malgré moi, malgré cette angoisse grandissante, je jubilai.

Un sourire malsain se forma sur mes lèvres alors que ma poitrine se souleva sous cette attraction malveillante, elle m'attirait F..Uck !!! Cette chose si puissante m'attirait !

- Ça y c'est clair.. Sortie d'ici je suis bonne pour l'asile, laisse-je aller entre mes lèvres.

J'y passai la langue et confirmai de ce fait mon piètre état suivant toute cette débauche, y goûtant le sang, mon sang..ggh.. Des flash de bouche, d'anneau, de sang, de langue et de queue envahirent sans censure mon esprit troublé.

Un petit rire dément m'échappa.

Une main mâle se ferma sur mon visage, empêchant tout son et toute vue, et un hoquet de terreur me frappa, profondément, alors que la plus loufoque des musique prit vie dans la pièce caverneuse.

_Voir Lien #1__ Ranking Dread - Love a Dub  
_

Des notes happy, si démentiellement inoffensives et rappelant le plaisir sous les tropiques envahirent la pièce.

Une minute d'inaction totale passa entre nous tous, nous recentrant seul de notre côtés, vivant et prenant extrêmement conscience du moment présent; ces notes ajoutèrent à ma confusion sensuelle et psychique.

Ahhhhh c'est quoi ça !!! C'était si peu en raccord avec l'ambiance plutôt glauque ici présente... c'était absurde ! Portant mes mains à ma tête, que j'agrippai maintenant fortement pour éviter ma raison de me quitter... Le NÉANT m'envahissait en même temps que cet air rythmé... On partait avec mon esprit !!!

C'est alors qu'une seconde main se posa sur ma poitrine, en plus de celle sur mon visage. Sensuelle, suivant les mouvements de la musique tribale; on prenait possession de ma poitrine. La main prit en coupe mon sein gauche et le pétrit impétueusement.

Ensuite les doigts de cette main frotta quelques fois le pourtour de celui-ci, tandis que celle de mon visage alla se poser seulement sur ma bouche, assez durement pour sceller le tout. Mon tyran approcha sa bouche de mon oreille:

- Maintenant Bella, si par moment tu ne pouvais plus utiliser ta bouche pour exprimer ton refus de continuer, je te demande de claquer des doigts à quelques reprises pour faire cesser toute activité.. Tu comprends ?

Il se redressa sur moi et planta ses yeux magnifiquement noirs dans les miens, j'hochai la tête sous sa main. Edward, ce DIEU, me gratifia de son magnifique sourire en coin, ouf..

J'eus un flash; celui de nous regarder d'un point de vue extérieur, moi sur cette chaise, les dessous en lambeaux, pendouillant de partout. Sans oublier Edward, me surplombant, cet Apollon, cet être fabuleusement beau et sexy, le torse nu et luisant, qui me tenait prisonnière. Fermement. Oh. Mes fesses se frottèrent de contentement sous moi, un brasier s'y allumant... C'est ça avoir le feu au cul non ?!!

- Bien, ...mais je suis certain que tu jouiras comme une déchaînée sous mes supplices, nos supplices, ahhhhhh....je te sens, je te reconnais, tu sais très bien que tu es soumise à mes moindres caprices, tu aDORes.... Tu m'en demanderas...plus, nous sauront faire vibrer ton corps, jouer avec tes cordes sensibles, les accorder à nos VILAINS désirs....te faire toucher ciel en goûtant aux feu de l'enfer..mouuuaiis

Ses yeux étincelaient maintenant. Je gémis sourdement sous ses doigts, PUTAIN c'est pas croyable!! Mon mec Ooohhhh ses paroles, sa proximité retrouvée, ses yeux durs et sublimés, son odeur fauve maintenant piquante, TOUT !! Le retour de 2-3 pulsions prit place inopinément dans la chaleur de mon bas-ventre, mon sexe.

Sa main sur ma poitrine se fit dure et énergique. Elle auscultait mon sein gauche; commençant sur son monticule dressé pour lui ( et si sensible !! ), à sa merveilleuse dénivellation et enfin vers l'espace résolument plat où commençait mes côtes, suivis par mon abdomen. Cette main semblait vouloir percer les mystères de cet arcane diabolique qui pouvait faire troubler de désir tous les mecs, en saisir leur pouvoir, saisir pourquoi le corps de la femme pouvait être SI sexuellement attirant, SI obsessionnel pour eux....mmmmhhh, présentement, c'était le MIEN qui avait tout ce pouvoir. Cette exploration avait une allure primale et oHHhhh excitante.. ....encORE !! Mffff. On me touchait, on me malmenait, on possédait mon corps... L'autre main tenait fermement ma bouche, faisant dodeliner doucement ma tête de gauche à droite, offerte aux mouvements de mon maître.

Edward s'attarda maintenant sur les formes de ma clavicule finement découpée, la gauche, la caressant de 2 doigts, à quelques reprises. Ensuite il remonta vers mon cou, qu'il griffa cruellement d'un seul long trait jusqu'au dessous de mon oreille.

- gnHaaAGnnhg..., furent les seuls sons qui sortirent de sous la main de mon oppresseur.

Une furie instinctive s'empara de moi.. mes pieds tapèrent sur les pans de métal de la chaise. Ok ok là !! Ca joue ruff ! Mais qu'est-ce que je faiiiiiiis ici dont .. ?!

À mon grand damn, je frissonnai d'excitation, mmhh malgré moi, lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau sur moi, mon tyran passa ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres de distance de ma nouvelle blessure. Il souffla légèrement sur tout son long .oohHHH... Mmmhh.. Ca chauffait encore plus !!

Lorsqu'il se redressa et fixa son attention ailleurs, suivant d'un regard concentré un déplacement dans la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler, LUI, dans la pénombre éclairée par l'âtre qui faisait rage de plus bel derrière nous... Pfiouu, my god, fait chaud, est-ce qu'ils l'avaient réalimenté depuis peu ?.. Ou bien étais-ce ma température corporelle qui était beaucoup trop élevée, oui, OUI ça me semblait bien plus fort qu'auparavant cette flambée car je pus apercevoir un scintillement émeraude dans les yeux d'Edward AHHHhh, mmmfff, vision Sooo sensuelle qui se répercuta partout en moi.

Il semblait toujours suivre des yeux une activité quelconque dans la pièce, sa respiration s'accélérait... et vite !

De cette position je pouvais me régaler de l'incomparable carrure de sa mâchoire idylliquement masculine, ses pointes osseuses bien saillantes. Rien, absolument rien n'entravait la perfection de sa peau basanée par le soleil tapageur de Thaïlande. Son visage, ses larges épaules sculptées à la perfection, son torse juste assez musculeux et... GHh.. maintenant lustré par le résultat de ses efforts antérieurs... nous baiser à fond ahhhh... je me rappelai aussi sa queue me défonçant la gorge, je me rappelai le désir dans ces yeux qui arrivait à faire fondre mon corps de désir... D'ENVIE DE SEXE PUR !!

Paul devait préparer quelque chose. Paul, mhh, quel mec pareillement attirant celui-là. J'en revenais pas; ce mec sitôt connu, sitôt il se fraya un chemin en moi, jouit en moi, PUTAIN, j'étais vraiment une dévergondée !! Mmhhhh oui mais.. Oui mais.. Devenir un objet sexuel pour ces mecs me semblait ... la chose la plus sexy à VIE... Et ils s'étaient battu pour moi.. Han..Han.. Pfff.

_Voir Lien #2__ Ranking Dread -__ Yes Yes Yes Dub_

Je crus défaillir encore quand je sentis une troisième main rejoindre mon corps, en parfaite synchro avec mes pensées impures, je ne pus empêcher un son guttural vibrer sous la main qui bandait ma seule possibilité à exprimer quoi que ce soit.... Je devais ENDurer tout sans broncher... OHHHHhhh... Tout ceci m'excitait de surcoît !! Oh OUI ENcoRE !

Me sentant encore plus à leur merci, totalement chétive, je m'efforçai à censurer favorablement le fait de savoir que ces deux mâles pouvaient encore faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient de moi.... Hum, mais qu'avaient-ils prévu, ...tant que ça ?! C'était grave ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

Pour ne pas flancher sous mon prenant sentiment d'impuissance, je m'autorisai à seulement songer à la possibilité que tout cela était dans le but de ME pleaser, moi, bibi ... Mouais :D

Si alléchant que cela puisse paraître, je ne pouvais y croire sans y ressentir en premier plan de l'angoisse pure; j'ai toujours eu l'impression que les mâles avaient tendance à outrepasser NoS pensées les plus démentes, à nous les filles. J'espérai que ce qu'ils projetaient allait rester dans le cute & sexy quand même... MERDE ils avaient parlé de souffrance INTENSE Gosh... Déjà que le cou me chauffait des deux côtés maintenant...ouin, c'est des vrai bêtes... Ils me marquent, grr... oh Ouiii..

Alors, une claque bien placée, juste sur la partie inférieure de mon sein droit m'arracha un cri étouffé, comme un coup de fouet.

Comme saisie elle aussi par cette attaque surprise, la main sur ma bouche la quitta au plus vite pour aller s'étaler sur mon front. Je lâchai donc un second cri, non réprimé celui-là, un vrai, un libérateur, qui se répercuta en rythmes ajoutés aux notes ambiantes.

ÇA venait de PAUL çA ?!?!! F**ck !!! Mais oui, ..AH...lui aussi était adepte de cette forme de luxure débile ?!? ... Edward laissa aller un râle profond en réponse à mon cri immodéré et ses yeux se refixèrent aux miens après avoir été visiter le plafond, conséquence de cette dernière pamoison, virilement évidente, so sick, so sexyyy..

Le souffle erratique, une petite partie de ma peau cuisante, je tentai de me ressaisir. Me concentrer sur quelque chose de précis, ouais... Quelque chose vite.

Ce qui vint en premier plan; j'entendis de légers cliquetis outre la musique, comme des métaux qui s'entrechoquaient, c'est quoi ça ?! Merdre, ça m'aide pas là ! Je tanguai entre un besoin primaire d'être rassurée, n'importe comment, de retrouver des repères apaisants mais aussi une haute poussée d'adrénaline ultra excitante qui me survoltait; les goûtes de sueur sur moi passaient de bouillantes à glaciales. Je me concentrai sur les volutes doucereuses de l'odeur de mon mec, ma véritable drogue, inégalable, vitale devrais-je même ajouter...mmmm

Une minute passa. La musique continuait son œuvre enveloppante.

Maintenant j'arrivais à décortiquer les notes hallucinantes qui se cachaient derrière la mélodie ludique, tout ça sonnait comme du Bob Marley sur le LSD..., des FOUS ceux-là !? WOoo.. Je ne reconnaissais pas Edward, mon mec, dans tous ça, ce devait être le côté excentrique de Paul... Parlant du loup, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait celui-là ?

Je tentai de relever la tête, poussant sur cette main qui m'emprisonnait à la chaise de métal où j'étais toujours étalée.. surprenament, elle me lâcha immédiatement ! Je cherchai Paul des yeux dans la pièce. Au même moment, il se dirigea vers moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le même que lorsque nous sommes entrés ici, dans SA caverne. OH, on allait jouer à sa manière là là !! HHHIiiiii !

Je fus prise d'un vertige de peur/excitation à la vue de ce sourire maquiavélique, je me perdis à nouveau dans les pensées folles que représentaient ce magnifique accessoire ultra-sexy accroché à ses lèvres. Je revécus littéralement le moment où ma langue alla jouer avec ce bijou si inusité, moi, MOI j'avais pu y goûter !! MES lèvres l'avaient tiré directement de sur SES lèvres, il m'avait appartenu, avait été sous mon contrôle pour quelques infimes secondes, ce que je me souviendrai toujours. Ahhhh... :D

Mon visage devait exprimer à nouveau l'extase.... maintenant qu'il était à deux pas de moi... Ma raison m'ayant définitivement quitté, le suc coulant de nouveau adondement de mon sexe, j'étais à nouveau offerte à eux, leurs désirs les plus vils..

Oh.. Mais.... qu'est-ce qu'il tenait là dans ses MAINS !?!??!

__________

_Alors les girlz... tous ça est VILAIN et DÉranGÉ à souhait hum ?!_

_Hihihihi, qu'est-ce qu'on rigole dans cette caverne underground d'Amsterdam, elle m'avait bien sûr manquée, à moi aussi OUF.. Je sais pas si vous savez mais TOUT peux arriver là-dedans !!! Ohhh la vicieuse :Q ( heheh c'est pire qu'une coquine ÇA !! )_

_SOOoooo exciting !! =D _

_Entre temps, faut pas oublier qu'un concours fait rage et que j'y ai concocté un délicieux et __ET OUI__ ultra-coquin, sensuel & biz biz LEMONESQUE OS =_

_**Une PLUS que parfaite Transformation**_

_Aussi, allez jetter un oeil sur le FAMEUX Vidéo Teaser du **Bloody Valentine Contest** créé par l'une des créatrice du concours, et j'ai nommé, Ma Misses Spanky Spank = **lilispank**_

http(:)//www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=xEWIL-M_U8s

_Pour le Bloody Valentine Contest en tant que tel, voir le lien dans mes Auteurs Favoris et c'est maintenant le temps de VOTER VOTER entre le __**21 et le 28 fev **__pour votre OS préféré.... Attention y'en a beaucoup !! J'ai pas tout lu.... Mais je vous conseille les succulents : _

_« Dominée, dominante, entre les deux mon cœur balance » de Like-Lemon _

_« Torture & Ice Cream » de LiliSpank_

_« L'Amante Religieuse » de AcheroniaStyx_

_« Fuck me like an Animal » de SoIN_

_« Bloody Mary » de Zionne_

_« Redoutable Attraction » de Drinou_

_Tout ça WooOOOWWW !!_

_Sur ce, bonne chasse aux sensations et n'oubliez pas de nous encourager, voilà !_

**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_**ATTENTION: ____Allusions & Actes S&M, thème pour adulte____*** interdit aux - de 18 ans***, Threesome, M&M PRE-SLASH … grrrr**_

_Si vous avez lu les CHAP 6-7 sans soucis et bien... Voilà la succulente et excitante suite OUAIS !_

_N/A: Getting weirder... & weirder... but so deliciously different, intense & exciting.. AH ! XD_

_**IMporTANT**__**:**__ Encore un fois, on s'inquiète pas pour Bella, pas de pieds coupés genre, pas de vrai GORE, seulement de l'inusité, sexy, concentrez vous seulement sur votre excitation... laissez à Bella le bout « crainte » vous en avez pas besoin !!! ... mais ouais c'est intense …. mais... eNCOre !!  
_

_**RE-IMporTANT**__**:**_

_Pour celles qui connaissent bien cette FIC... ALLEZ chercher les GLAÇONS là LÀ: _

En ordre de review !! : **samiaCullen, **marion, lucie62170, Soraya Poison**, acheroniastyx, **veronika crepuscule, **like-lemon, **Evelyne-raconte, clara~love~twilight, armalys, **erika shoval**, Mary02, bellardtwilight, Fleur50, Vinou, paty50, AnZeLe42100, Miss Lunatik, ambre707, christou57, VeroNiQue22, t0xine, aurelia1979, Nathy91, kinder-cerise, zouban, **corinne34**, Lenerol, Dawn266, Babounette

_les petites nouvelles... accrochez vous bien ;D_

_OUI... voilà mes très chères.... JUSTE ... promettez de toutes reviewer hein ?! Mouais !_

_

* * *

_

_« Mon visage devait exprimer à nouveau l'extase.... maintenant qu'il était à 2 pas de moi... Ma raison m'ayant définitivement quitté, le suc coulant de nouveau de mon sexe, j'étais à nouveau offerte à eux, leurs désirs les plus vils.. _

_Oh.. Mais.... qu'est-ce qu'il tenait là dans ses MAINS !?!??! »_

**EPOV**

Elle perlait sous mes doigts. Suintait. Et de partout... quelle flaque elle allait nous faire de nouveau sur cette malheureuse chaise !!! GOD !!

J'avais sous les mains la déesse du SEX impur, extravagant et déRANgé.... et je jubilais !! Je sentais le parfum piquant du vice de par mes narines excitées.. je me concentrai sur Paul pour aligner un geste après l'autre maintenant.

Paul, mon appui, mon complice... mon mentor en la discipline exaltée que j'aspirais en ce moment, OUI, il allait être mon pilier, il avait déjà fait ça LUI !! C'était son travail de Dieu !!

Enfin, je crois... humm.. ouais, je me rappelai une insigne particulière & secrète sur le corps de cette magnifique Heidi. C'était de lui, certainement aussi ce genre de travail.

Je me rappelai l'évocation du souvenir de sa création qui m'avait excité au plus au point et forcé à l'agresser, elle, à son plus grand bonheur incohérent. Toujours elle, susurrant des mots doux sur mes lèvres dans l'extase de mes assauts.

Maintenant, Bella allait les vivre, et elle allait crier pour MOI !! JE la voulais sous moi, pantelante, jutante et à 2 doigts de l'agonie.. ohh GOD.. VILain... je voyais rouge, rouge SANG...ghh

C'est alors qu'il fut sur elle.

Ainsi qu'elle vit ce qu'il avait à la main pour elle.

Les yeux de Bella, lorsque je lui avait permis de les lever pour apercevoir son bourreau, avaient prit une couleur plus que sombre. L'effroi y régna pour quelques secondes.. mffff... sick.... je raidis ….OH... PAF, mes pantalons, tout juste remis quelques instants auparavant, se firent encore sentir de trop.

Une longue flammèche d'excitation, vibrante & trépidante, voyagea de mon bas-ventre, à mon bassin jusqu'à la basse de mon cou... OK.. weird stuff... tout ça avec ses yeux ?!

D'un geste, je lâchai tout contact avec Bella et enlevai le vêtement d'un seul mouvement, hâtivement. Ce geste eut comme effet bénéfique de distraire ma douce... plutôt agréablement...je dirais.. ( hummm ses yeux affolants sur moi !!! ) .. j'étais maintenant nu, tout comme mes compagnons.

La main gauche de Bella, ainsi que son torse tout entier, se leva vers moi, demandante, et je ne désirai plus rien d'autre que de répondre à son désir, oH ma Belle, arggg, mmmmhhh de par mon corps, je sentais son désir..

Je pris conscience en un huitième de seconde que ma peau avait été trop longtemps éloignée de la sienne, quel SUPplice !! J'En veux !!!

Toucher de nouveau Bella lorsqu'elle venait vers moi de la sorte fut exaltant... si différent de mes désirs profonds à la posséder sauvagement et la malmener encore et encore. Je... voulais... désirais... MERRddddee... la toucher... sa peau... des étincelles jaillirent partout en moi lorsque je ne put empêcher mon corps entier d'aller s'effondrer sur elle et mes lèvres d'attaquer les siennes, les séquestrer de mes mouvements Mmphhhffff..

Le rythme ludique ambiant changea du tout au tout à l'aide de nouvelles notes, un air particulier, défiant tout son léger.. plutôt sombre, étrange, on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Un son... DéranGÉ, oui, nous enveloppa maintenant.

_Voir Lien **#1** Propellerheads – Clang_

**BPOV**

Sublime, sublime sublime, mon mec était sur moi, plus que passionné, dévoré pas le désir. Vivant son corps sur le mien, enfin, je sentis ses mains agripper mon visage, son bassin se placer entre mes jambes, toujours effrontément écartelées par la chaise, si délicieusement offertes, le tout sans effort de ma part; BRAVO … je ne reflétais qu'un corps offert au stupre !! Le plus dangereux soit-il.. OH..

Un flash de ce que j'avais entre-vu du projet de Paul s'imposa à mon esprit et fit mon corps se crisper de plaisir/effroi/excitation.....

Métal... argent... PINCES XD

Je n'eus le choix que de délaisser un instant la poigne d'Edward et de répondre à mon intense curiosité/désir envers mon sort. On VOUlait me malmener de la plus ...vile... DÉLicieuse manière ghhh.... Plusieurs pulsions dans mon sexe, titillements et chaleurs corporelles en rafale... interdites.

Tournant les yeux sur ma droite, je vis Paul s'accroupir à mes côtés et déposer ses instruments sur un petit tabouret, muni d'un grand coton propre, qu'il plaça à portée de main et, malheureusement, aussi à portée de ma vue.

OHHHHHHHHHH oui effectivement j'y vis le reflet de l'argent, séducteur mais effrayant, et ..une énorme aiguille. Elle devait fait 2 pouces de long et son diamètre me semblait... EXAgérément épais... KKKKKÉéé ? Où ? Pffffffffff....

- Où ça va aller ÇA !! m'écriais-je au visage de Paul, sans aucune retenue.

Mon corps tenta un mouvement instinctif de recul, par contre il fut vite écrasé pas celui.. mâle et conquérant d'Edward. Je sentis un grognement dans son corps.

Mon mec, toujours sur moi, profita de cet instant de panique, de folie, si unique, pour me pénétrer doucement, de quelques centimètres seulement. Ohh.. Il était toujours sur moi, le torse fermement appuyé sur le mien, glissant sur moi. SI proche de mon corps, de mon ressenti.. goûtant ma peur de par mes pores, radicalement.

Il plaça sa bouche délicatement sur la mienne et respira mon souffle, saisissant chaque parcelles de ce moment intense, mon air, celui-ci sortant directement de mon être, pulsant. Sooooo intimate.... AH !

Lorsque sa langue, impitoyablement lente, passa sur ma lèvre supérieure, appelant toutes les cellules de ma chair brulante, je n'eus le choix que de ployer, littéralement, devant mon maître, mmmmmhhhh.. Ohh, j'en appelais maintenant à celui qui pouvait me sauver et m'amener encore PLUS loin, Où je LE voulais, dans ce TRIP... LUI..OOOh...Arrrghhh.... quel... triomphe ?!?!?!

Je soudai mes lèvres aux siennes, bougeant les hanches, le prenant encore plus en moi. Il ne bougea pas plus, laissant le temps à mon corps de l'accueillir, de réserve. Mon corps dément ne put s'empêcher de bouger énergiquement sous lui, ma chatte pulsa jusqu'à son pelvis, voulant tout de lui...Han..

Dans un état second, je perçu que son torse se releva du mien... ensuite il quitta ma bouche et laissa accès à la main de Paul, munie d'un chiffon mouillé et piquant, nettoyer mon sein droit, ainsi que le gauche.

- Mmmgmgmg, gémis-je sous l'effet de ce contact plutôt glacial contre ma chair.

La différence était remarquable après celui, plutôt divin, de la sensation des mamelons durcis de mon maître, coulissants sur moi.. humm.. ma tête dodelina vers Paul, mmmhh, je voulais aussi me délecter de sa vision proche de moi, aussi le faire pénétrer notre petit univers.

C'est alors que Paul approcha l'aiguille.

L'aiguille recourbée...

De mon sein droit.

Et qu'il le prit fermement entre ses doigts, le pressant pour que sa pointe saillisse au firmament. Celle-ci se durcit d'un seul coup, pointant fièrement, inconsciente de ce que son agitation pouvait maintenant permettre de faire... ce qu'ILS voulaient !! Mes yeux voyageaient follement entre cette vision cauchemardesque et son regard envieux, posé partout sur moi. Ensuite, il redéposa l'aiguille sur le tabouret et approcha les deux pinces chirurgicales de métal, les installa sur les 2 bouts de ma poitrine. À chaque fermeture et ajustement de pression de celles-ci, un hoquet d'appréhension, plus que de douleur, acheva mon piètre équilibre mentale du moment, me plongeant dans les méandres de leurs supplices.

- P-PPPaul ! Tu vas .. ?! ...Tu vas !!, arrivais-je à exulter, péniblement.

C'est les lèvres d'Edward qui me répondirent.

- Shuuchhh, ma Bella tu le feras, tu seras si SEX en prenant dans ton corps, cette petite chose, comme tu nous prends nous, tout entier, la bite au complet, au fond, comme la douleur de nos pénétrations blessent certainement tes chairs, mmmmh... laisse toi malmenée, aahhh, pour moi, Bella prend le !! Prend le comme si c'était une autre partie de moi qui allait te pénétrer... take it baby, plz take it !!

- Han... Mm.. Maître ?! T'es sérieux là !? Mmhh...

Je retournai ma tête vivement vers Paul, déboussolée, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Et je le vis poser la pointe de l'énorme et vicieuse chose qui allait m'empaler...gghhh... sur le piquant de mon sein, de son côté droit. Pique pique Hi !

- Mais tu peux pas faire ÇA !! ajoutais-je, pantelante.

PUTAIN de mErde.... les yeux hallucinés, je scrutai ce que je pus de mes pensées altérées, de l'intérieur, pour y trouver ne serait-ce qu'UNE seule once de désir de crier Mambo...MaMbo... où c'était caché ÇA ? Pfff, adieu l'instinct de survie et BONJOUR le dévergondage complet...pfff pitoyable corps demandant & dépravé, SO sick et soumis !! ... Oohhh....HAn... je savais plus, je roulai des fesses sur la chaise redevenue glissante, à l'écoute de ce corps qui allait ( Ahh le maudit !!! ) ….consentir ?! Mhhhh... à cette pensée, une décharge électrique le parcourut, un désir brut le saisi entièrement, abrutissant mes pensées rationnelles une fois pour toutes et grisant la plus singulière de mes cellules.

_Voir Lien **#2 **Propellerheads – Cominagetcha _

Les sons ambiants changèrent... se firent plus exaltés, bouillants, même eux VIVAIENT le moment présent._ Putain !_

- PAUL......, ça.. m'excITE !! lui criais-je au visage, perdue, mon corps se lubrifiant sans pareil.

- … Belllaaaa … !! HHHAnnn.. han..., me répondit-il, le regard enthousiaste, les gestes tremblants.

Chaque respiration devint laborieuse et c'est à ce délicieux moment que j'entendis le plus beau son, celui qui me fit reconnecter avec MA réalité, le son de l'excitation pure... et je rencontrai les prunelles de mon mec, mon DIEU vivant, si sexyyy et dérangé.

Edward, tout son être ardent de désir, chantait pour moi un plainte qui se répandit en gémissements indomptés, le révélant si vulnérable à cette situation fantasmagorique pour lui. SON moment recherché, je le sentis.

Et c'est alors qu'il poussa son membre jusqu'au fond de moi, délibérément, m'arrachant un long soupir incontrôlé, FFCuuuKKKKK.... j'peux pas crOIRE les sensations délirantes qu'il arrivait à éveiller en moi !!!. Il entama ensuite un lent mouvement de va-et-vient dans mon antre, mon sexe. J'imaginai SA queue, si mâle, si foutrement belle et sexy, se frottant tout contre MES parois sensibles.... me pénétrant enFIN... IL était dans mon corps..ohhh and HE was so FUCKIng MINE !!!

Ces quelques premières pénétrations me soudèrent en place et me coupèrent la respiration. Nos bouches formèrent un « O » démesuré et c'est à ce moment fatidique, nos regards connectés tels si notre vie en dépendait, que Paul enfonça l'aiguille dans le bouton de mon sein droit, d'un seul coup. Il me perça les chairs de bord en bord.

- EdddwwaRRDD … gghhh... !!! m'écriais-je à quelques mm de son visage, qu'il avait de penché sur moi, intime mais soooooo animal, cherchant, reniflant, vivant.. ses prunelles émeraudes si flamboyantes et excitées !! Un vile bête s'appropriait mon corps maintenant.

La souffrance fut en effet INTENSE, vive et délirante, TROP présente...ghh... de quoi ça avait l'air, j'ai peur ... AHH j'ai mal !!! J'étais survoltée par cette sensation pulsante/effrayante...

Mes yeux voulurent voir l'état de mon malheur à cette même seconde mais la main de mon tyran m'attrapa fermement la mâchoire, gardant notre précieuse connexion, à TOUT prix, ensuite... une décharge de plaisir sauvage se fraya un chemin en moi lorsqu'Edward se retira & s'enfonça d'un coup, encore plus profondément en moi, et tapa juste sur MA partie ultra-sensible.... WOOoooo...

– AHHHHh ahhn han HAN !! ...dwRD !! sifflais-je.

Plaisir/douleur BabOUMM !! Il avait encore réussi le miracle... GODD !!! .... sa création.. PPFff..

Mes lèvres avides de plus PLUS bougèrent et, comprenant mon besoin, les lèvres d'Edward attrapèrent les miennes et je gémis fortement dans sa bouche, faisant écho à ses propres halètements. Il grogna sévèrement et j'en sentis les vibrations presque jusqu'aux frontières de ma gorge...hummm. À la seconde prêt, je n'étais qu'une fusion de sensations et je ne voulais rien de plus que de lui exprimer ma folie, et partager la sienne, TOUT était si intense, PARRRRFFfait, incroYAble, humm. Entre ses déplacements langoureux en moi, un autre coup de butoir, sec, profond et Siiii bien placé de mon mec, me fit encore chavirer par delà même MA satisfaction la plus mesquine et ...soooo DISturbed AH...

Après un moment je revins avec lui. Avec Eux.

Paul.

Ghhhh..

Paul aussiiii....

J'EN VEUX !!!!

À cet instant, j'existais seulement que pour savourer les attaquent du membre ( beaucoup trop imposant !!! ) de mon maître, il palpitait littéralement en moi, glissant, …..perdu et frénétique, malmenant mon sexe de part sa ferveur délirante. Ma main droite se détacha de son bassin, que j'avais bien sûr agrippé pour LE sentir, encore PLUS.... je le lâchai et agitai mes doigts en tout sens pour exprimer à Paul que je voulais LE touCHER !!!

Toujours occupée à savourer la bouche de mon tyran, des cris de souris étouffés s'échappant de la mienne, je sentis une poigne ferme se saisir de mon poignet et 2 de mes doigts se retrouvèrent aspirés par un nid douillet, chaud et mouillé; sa bouche. Tout aussi avide et urgente que les nôtres, il devait avoir autant été foudroyé que nous par les pulsions sexuelles que son acte barbare avait produite en nous tous, toutes les plus vilaINES les unes que les autres.

Il suça si fort qu'il se rendit jusqu'à la jonction de mes doigts, ensuite il les retira lentement en effectuant des tourbillons autour de chacun d'eux dans un rythme affolant qui me fit juter encore plus de plaisir vicieux. Il effectua ensuite un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient profond sur ceux-ci...mmhhh aspirant tout, un contact plus dur au centre de sa langue devait être ...OHHh... un autre piercing...AHH... avoir une queue et sentir ça serait magique OUAIS !!! Ça déconcentre plus qu'agréablement cette petite chose Ohh...

Edward se retira de ma bouche, jeta un coup d'œil sur mon sein, m'empêchant toujours de le faire. Il me secoua d'une ultime pénétration... PAF !! OH ! Je ruai d'impatience sous lui AHHH.. sacré trip de dominateur là lÀ ! Est-ce que ça saignait de tout partout...??.. Focusant sur les pulsions intenses de mon cœur, que je ressentais au centuple à cet endroit ( et ausssiiii dans mon sexe ! ) ça devait faire le tout gicler si c'était le cas !!

- Ohhh... de dIEU BELLA c'est magnifique !! T'es magnifique !! chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque de plaisir, de la manière la plus sexy à vie tandis qu'il tourna un visage aliéné de désir vers Paul.

Il stoppa tout mouvement en moi mais resta au plus profond de me ventre. Il me fit tourner la tête vers eux, mon maître me l'ordonnant, oui OUI je le voulais !! TOUT !

_Voir Lien **#3** Underworld – Push Upstairs _

C'est alors qu'ils m'offrirent une autre vision si Mmfffpphhh.. qui allait faire longtemps partie de mes futures, multiples & insatiables branlettes !!!

Je vis Edward, tout suant et toujours éclairé que par les flammes de la pièce, se pencher vers Paul, tout scintillant d'argent de par les billes de son cou et ses sourcils, les anneaux de ses oreilles et de sa LLÈÈÈVVRREEE... le visage sublimé.

- Suce moi..., lui murmura son tyran en laissant lentement tomber ses yeux vers la bouche si sexyyyy de Paul et en sortant bien loin sa langue.

- Ahhhh... vous allez … OUIIIi les mecs oui...., m'écriais-je, mon corps frémissant violemment.

C'est alors que je vis Paul attraper à deux mains le visage d'Edward et il fit passer la pointe de sa langue tendue sur son anneau, se caressant avec, doucement, la faisant passer d'un côté & de l'autre sur sa lèvre...gghhhh...le spectacle était DIVINement déroutant. Ensuite, laissant aller un seul gémissement, semblant avoir été laborieusement retenu, Paul attrapa d'un coup sa langue, serra les lèvres et la suça goulûment... Pour avoir accès le plus possible à ce que son maître lui offrait, Paul pencha sa tête vers nous et je respirai à grands coups leurs odeurs mâles et viriles GOSHH!! Ensuite il passe sa tête de l'autre côté de son visage et alla coller ses lèvres jusqu'à celles d'Edward...Ahh !! La vision de la bouche d'Edward ainsi sexuée et prise par ce MEC hautement excitant me fit gémir fort et sans retenue.

À ce son, je sentis son sexe bouger en moi, palpiter pour MOI même sans son accord...GOD... l'excitation était à son plus haut. Edward mit fin à leur baiser mouillé et retourna son regard fiévreux sur moi. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes et bouffies, tout comme celles de Paul.

- Pfffff.... les MECS… baisEZ MOI !! Je vous veux et TOUt de suiiiitte... Hann..

Je vécu si intensément la liesse de notre situation qu'un cri/rire dément s'échappa de moi et vola en éclats, brut, forcené contre les parois triviales. Ce qui fit bien sûr une fois de plus durcir impitoyablement les mâles ici présents, les conspirateurs de mon exposition si farouchement condamnée.

Ils suivirent mes cris en écho, tel les malards enhardis qu'ils étaient présentement:

- FUUuuuck !! Bella, t'es la plus SEX des soumises tu sais çA !! J'ai la gaule la plus majestueuse à vie et c'est toi, la vilaine, qui me soumet à la pure folie ...ggghhhh... t'es la meilleure..

- Oohhh... Paul …

Je sortis ma langue et il vint m'y faire le même traitement ravageur qu'à Edward tandis que ce dernier, se relevant sur moi, glissa une main à la jonction de nos deux corps pour trouver et malmener mon clitoris ultra-ULTRA gonflé... Ahh... ses doigts frottaient habilement ma chair enflée de convoitise...

La main gauche de Paul se posa sur mes yeux, je n'eus de choix que de m'accrocher seulement qu'aux sensations Mmhh...

C'est alors qu'on serra d'un cran la pince sur le mamelon de mon sein gauche et qu'on effleura seulement celui de droit, déjà tellement à vif. Je constatai avec stupeur qu'un souffle si léger de la sorte pouvait m'y apporter plus de souffrance que l'autre par pincement... effarant..., plusieurs pulsions de douleur intenses en rafale se mélangèrent à celles, sublimes, ravageant encore une fois le bas de mon corps....

Alors Edward se retira de moi, presque complètement, m'empoigna la taille fermemant de sa main libre et me repénétra furieusement, toujours s'activant sur mon bouton de plaisir...OHh...

- ENNCOoorree...mmmhh..

Je sentis par mes narines excitées le parfum de leurs désir piquant & animal, et je les implorai.....

Leur soumise les implorait de lui donner son plaisir....aaahhh !

Encore, il refit la même chose, se retira, toujours aussi dur pour moi et alla buter fort au fond de mon ventre, touchant des parties si intimes de mon être, m'arrachant une salve de gémissements incontrôlés. Ils répondirent à mes appels par des grognements sourds.

L'autre main de Paul fit quelques cercles autour de mon nombril et ensuite m'attrapa fermement les côtes, juste sous mon sein gauche, malaxant cette partie de mon corps sauvagement. Contre tout attente, il poussa ma tête de la sienne, sur ma gauche, et je sentis sa langue mouillée, insidieuse, glisser sur SA morsure et aspirer tout, en écarter les chairs, quelle bestialité !!! OHHHhhh

Et Edward, mon maître, my SEX godddd, le refit, encore, tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques puissantes pénétrations, l'orgasme le plus intense de ma vie me submergea ( HEAVen.... I'm in HEAVen ! ) et qu'à la seconde d'après, on lâcha mes côtes et le souffle persécuteur se refit sentir sur la pointe de mon sein... propulsant un second orgasme crée par la douleur, démentiel et inusité, qui me fit totalement rendre les armes et crier tout mon soûl pour mes MECS, sans censure, RAW à l'os !!..AHHh... mes mecs... ohhhhhhhh..... pffffffffff trop intense... c'est clair... je suis foutue... c'est ttrrrooppp, mon cœur allait éclater.. Ça se peut mourir de SEX !?!??!! PuTAIN !! Respire Bella, RESPIRE !!!

_Voir Lien** #4** Underworld – Dark and Long Dark Train_

Je n'entendis plus rien pendant un long moment, le temps que les pulsions de mon sang subjuguant mes oreilles soient légèrement plus diffuses. Je ne pouvais que qualifier cet épisode de plaisir que de presque …. TYrannique, cet état étant tranquillement assimilé par mon corps, maintenant si douillet et extatique, cotonneux. Je flottai dans les limbes.... pas crOYABLE !!

Prochaine chose ressentie... on me soulevait, mon corps voletait ...oh..

__________

_Alors les girlz... j'espère que vous êtes pas déçues de ce CHAP si ArrrrGGHHHH !!! Tant attendu OUAIS !!_

_Je l'ai peaufiné au max... la lecture, la musique « fit » à la seconde près... juste pour vous ( rien qu'un peu pour moi VOYEZ!! ), revu encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'en reste béate... DarkeliCious now baby !!_

_BON... MERDE ca me fait TRIPPER fort là LÀ !!!! Et vous, VOUS coqueVICieuses adorées XD_

_F**kING shit … je capote, je croule sous les heures passées au stupre violent et ...sooo exciting... MDR ( un peu dément ce MDR faut dire eheheh ) comprenez... c'est intense à lire.. pfff... imaginez le scénario VÉCU dans ma tête OUF !!! J'AI CHO, c'est clair !!!....!!_

_Alors là, c'est le temps...._

_Je vous demande...._

_VOTEZ 1 pour continuer dans cette caverne... vous en voulez eNCORe … ( vous aussi ) ?_

_VOTEZ 2 pour changer d'air...._

_On verra bien …. =)_

_All YOURS _

**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**


	9. Chapter 9

_****ATTENTION: ____Allusions & Actes S&M, thème pour adulte____****_

_LO0ng... mmhhh.. ce sera long.._

_Ah ben... excusez, je poste un peu plus tard que d'hab., le nouveau site LoveLemon-In-Fic a prit beaucoup de mon temps !! On devient accro vite à ce genre de site OUFff... et j'ai enfin fini de poster tous mes CHAP de cette MaGnIfIqUe fic, j'y suis à jour.. OUAIS !!  
_

_Allez y jeter un oeil : _

**http(:)//lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com/forum(.)htm**

_Pas de censure possible, alors YÉ!!!! _BEAUCOU-p de merci pour celles qui nous ont Toutes offert ce Cadeau pour toi Petite Samia CHérie ;)

Juste un tit mot pour mes anonymes car je ne peux vous répondre autrement:

clara~love~twilight , Ohhhh oui je te comprends... ouais... alors je te conseille fORTEMENT mon autre petite fic **« Émotions fortes pour Bella dans la Jungle » **car JUStement … tes souhaits y sont exhaussés... mmmmhhhh... ya même un juteux & délicat _cunni _de 10 pages Word ainsi qu'un **STRIP** d'Edward.. magnifique vision vampirique...Marion & Soraya Poison, MARCIIII c'est trop chou, vos mots agrémentent mes écrits, bienvenue dans l'aVenture :D

_À toutes mes Mamzelles Perverses en Puissances... AH !! :_

_En gros... si je comprends bien... vous en voulez plus !!! Petit Coucou spécial à Miss SHoval & Miss LeMon, like de son prénom heheheh  
_

_** fait semblant d'être SurPrise & étonnée ** _

_PFFF... MOI AUSSI MERDE !!! Allez... on repart pour une autre tite montée oRgasMIQUE hehehehheh DarkeLiCIOUS baby YEAH !_

**N\A ** Je viens de relire le dernier CHAP pour me remettre « dedans » et j'ai presque peur... icchhh... comment être à la hauteur ?! Désolée, fallait je partage, pacque WoowWW c'était trop intense XD Pff... espérons que mes doigts et mes pensées PERverses m'aideront sur ce coup là, je les implore humblement de m'aider là LÀ ! Sur ce... ENJOY ...

* * *

_« … Ça se peut mourir de SEX !?!??!! PuTAIN !! Respire Bella, RESPIRE !!!_

_Je n'entendis plus rien pendant un long moment, le temps que les pulsions de mon sang subjuguant mes oreilles soient légèrement plus diffuses. Je ne pouvais que qualifier cet épisode de plaisir que de presque …. TYrannique, cet état étant tranquillement assimilé par mon corps, maintenant si douillet et extatique, cotonneux. Je flottai dans les limbes.... pas crOYABLE !!_

_Prochaine chose ressentie... on me soulevait, mon corps voletait ...oh..»_

__________

_Voir mon profil Chanson #1 Morcheeba__ - Thumbnails_

**EPOV**

Dans un accord tacite, plongeant mes yeux fiévreux dans ceux de Paul, je réussi à retirer mes bras, mon bassin, puis ma bite du délicieux contact de Bella, repu, enfin.

Les oreilles me bourdonnaient encore du dernier épisode vilain et exceptionnel que je venais de créer, pour nous, pour Moi, pour Elle... ahhh !! Je n'arrivais même plus à jurer dans ma tête tellement celle-ci avait été conquite par un extase doucereux....; effacé, pour l'instant, le désir d'énervé m'assaillant incessamment. Enfin une absence totale de recherches effrénées à la véhémence bestiale, seulement qu'un buzz complet et assourdissant flirtait entre toutes les parcelles de mon corps et mes pensées. LE « Buzz », le high complet... mmh

Bella était la réponse.

La réponse inédite à mes appels implorants, si étranges que tût, et ce, depuis le début de mes premières ardeurs d'adolescent, ENFIN.. !! La sensation d'accomplissement profond au fait de vivre SON propre genre de TRIP, sans pudeur, sans gêne, être … soi... ohh C'était grandiose..

Je bafouillai un regard éperdu vers son corps immobile, la mouillant de mes pupilles émeraudes, si ardentes pour elle.

Je repoussai Paul sur ma gauche en me déplaçant vers lui. Il était tROP près de cette merveille. Elle n'était qu'à Moi, là maintenant.

- Ma Bella, MA libération... toi, AHhh mille images XxX n'auraient jamais pu t'arriver à la cheville ce soir, toi, tes sons, ton abandon éperdu,.... pfffff.. c'est inédit ton effet dévastateur sur moi tu comprends ?!

Je penchai mon torse musculeux mais tremblant sur Bella et baisai chacun de ses yeux clos, elle, toujours contrite sous l'extase sensoriel de son corps. Je me sentis si fragile, si vulnérable, je frissonnai de plaisir à cette sensation autant inédite que certainement passagère pour moi... la bête en furie pouvait bien ressurgir à tous instants !

- Ma soumise, ceci va à l'encontre de toutes les règles, …....mais je t'avouerai qu'à ce moment précis, c'est toi qui possède tous les pouvoirs... Et pour avoir atteint ce sommet, tu seras maintenant baignée & vénérée, comme une déesse de la sorte le mérite …laisse toi faire, laisse nous, faire... encore

- … mmpphhh..., murmura mon ange de sa bouche bouffie par mes derniers assauts.

Ses yeux embrumés s'ouvrirent à demi et elle sembla rester sans voix sous cet aveux, certainement en partie réconfortant pour elle. Ma douce buvait mes mots, toujours offerte à moi, quel sentiment de Puissance !!!

Elle referma ses yeux et reglissa sous la chaleur de sa peau, au bord de l'inconscience béate, dans le petit monde parfait que JE lui avait fabriqué, moi... oHHH !!

**BPOV**

J'émergeai de nouveau à la conscience avec, en premier lieu, un souvenir vague d'une douleur à la poitrine, et quelques chose … qui m'intriguait .. !? C'était quoi donc ? Perdue.. j'étais.

Je sentis mon corps être pressé sur une peau chaude et glissante, ( Ohh la Sienne ?! ) glisser sur celle-ci au gré de ses mouvements. J'avais été posée sur un torse ferme, tel un nouveau-né, ma joue droite reposant sur SON épaule gauche, et deux autres mains s'acharnaient à vérifier mes signes vitaux; une paume pressant mon cœur, une autre captant la transpiration & la chaleur à mon front, ensuite mon souffle brulant à mes lèvres entrouvertes.

- Elle est OK ? entendis-je Edward demander d'un son étrangement lointain à son compagnon.

- Paaarffffaite mec, elle est juste un peu secouée par le flot de sensations.

Paul rit doucement.

- Dis, tu te souviens de ta première expérience ….maître, mmhhh, ça fout les ch'tons hein ?! s'exclama-t-il, les dernières notes trop aiguës d'excitation. Et ben Bella a… complètement plongé dedans OUAIS ! finit-il, hilare.

Edward dut le toiser durement du regard car son gloussement coupa sec.

- Elle est pas la seule... murmura-t-il. Et maintenant tu te tais & conduit nous quelque part ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus brusque.

Je sentais l'état d'énervement de Paul mais je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi,.... plongé ? MOI ? Où ça ? Bon, je lâchai prise car Kaputt.... Brisée la machine à penser là... Cause = Taux d'humidité et pression trop élevée !

Ahhh. J'errai à mille lieux à la ronde. Dans ses bras. Encore..

**EPOV**

Déjà, oui déjà, les pulsions sadiques voulaient reprendre le dessus... elles me piquaient ARGgg.. « pas maintenant » tentais-je de les dompter dans ma tête désaxée, ce moment sera pour Bella, doucereux, c'est le moment de lui offrir mes doigts, mes caresses.... oui, tu le veux aussi MEC, et forT... !!

Alors je suivis Paul.

Il se dirigea, étrangement, vers le grand écusson en velours bleu royal sur le mur à gauche du grand âtre, celui là même représentant un loup tribal. Il devait bien faire 2 mètres de haut !

_Voir Photo #1 _- _Écusson Wolf Pack  
_

Paul le souleva, se tassa du chemin et m'invita d'un geste à passer par ce « trou » noir comme l'encre, dans le mur..... ouin..

Aillant confiance, je ne jetai même pas un œil avant d'y pénétrer. Cela aurait même été futile car je m'aperçus que je n'y voyais absolument rien et mes pas s'arrêtèrent après quelques enjambées, qui se voulaient assurées. L'instant d'après, même la lumière diffuse de l'entrée s'éteint.

J'étais maintenant en territoire inconnu; les profondeurs de l'antre de Paul. Excitant !

J'entendis gémir Bella dans mes bras, dans cette noirceur totale, je trouvai sans peine son front de mes lèvres. Encore une fois, la toucher provoqua une vibration soutenue sur mes lèvres... magique... Fu***K, son Être était toujours aussi intense pour moi !!!

Je sentis quelques mouvements vifs autour de moi. Ensuite un gloussement caverneux plus loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, une faible allumette craqua sur ma gauche & l'odeur piquante du souffre chatouilla presqu'immédiatement mes narines dilatées, alertes dans cet endroit reclus, ténébreux. Rien de vraiment particulier autre que cela pour ce qui était de l'odeur ambiante, peut-être légèrement humide & musquée.

En outre, la chaleur y était beaucoup moins étouffante que dans sa pièce connexe, en fait, il faisait ici parfaitement tiède. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais ressentir en ce moment, mais je ne pouvais maintenant plus être sûr de rien, ma dernière expérience sensorielle affolante avait certainement tout fucké mes sens !!

Des piques d'anxiété menaçaient de s'affoler en moi, je n'appréciais plus vraiment ce... non-contrôle... hum..

- Fais moi un peu de lumière tu veux ? lâchai-je, reconquérant ma position de maître.

On lança un soupir excité quelques part dans la pièce. Ce mec trippait fort Putain !!! Le son de son orgasme sous moi me revint en mémoire et ma gorge se serra, pfff … j'ai fais ça moi ?! Mmmhhh, oui, et il se magasinait présentement une séance différente de « bottage » de fesse s'il continuait à jouer avec mes nerfs de la sorte là... ggrrr..

Alors l'étincelle mobile se déplaça et flamba d'un seul coup ce qui m'apparut être une coupole dorée d'une trentaine de cm de diamètre.

Peu profonde, elle était sise à un mètre du sol par un jeu de fer forgé sombre et compliqué. Un feu agité y voleta en une seconde, tel s'il flottait littéralement sur le liquide huileux de la coupole. Son halo laissa enfin entrevoir la partie gauche de la pièce et je ne vis seulement que l'ombre de Paul se déplacer vivement non loin de là.

À environ 2 mètres de profondeur de cette source de lumière, j'entrevis au sol une sorte de carrelage plus sophistiqué que le sol nu et rugueux de la caverne. Hum.

Ensuite l'étoffe de deux flambeaux supplémentaires allumés au mur révéla le spectacle complet de ce côté de la pièce.

HA, j'avais pas prévu ça, Go-D !

Le carrelage que j'avais faiblement aperçu au sol à l'instant fit maintenant montre être un amalgame de pierres de tuf plutôt grandes et aplaties. Il y en avait de différentes couleurs sombres; noir, sable égyptien, gris souris, et un ciment pâle les séparaient gauchement. Celles-ci paraissaient ultra-lisses et grimpaient le long du mur. Mes yeux arrivèrent à hauteur d'un robinet rustre, tout simple, surplombant ce travail artistiquement brut. Je rejetai mes yeux au sol et j'y trouvai en effet un drain naturel le long de la parois... CoooOL une douche aux allures plus que naturelles !!!

Je portai ma douce vers la source de lumière et l'émoustillai de doux baisers chauds autour de sa bouche suivis d'une légère morsure à sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sursauta délicieusement. Je voulu de nouveau lui façonner tous les plaisirs. Obsédante, elle était...., mais je devais VRAIment avoir l'air niais avec ce regard amoureux !!! Pfff....

**BPOV**

Sitôt mes yeux groggy & embrouillés reconnurent le visage angélique, sale, les cheveux affreusement en bataille de mon MEC... lUI, la matérialisation fantastique de toutes mes prières interdites ( OHHHh et tellement ..sexuelles !! ), mon corps s'affaissa & se crispa à répétition dans ses bras. Complètement barjo la fille là pfff..

Une flamme dansait dans ses yeux verts... euhh... doux ? Il me fixait intensément, semblant perdu en lui, en moi, encore.. cette fois-çi m'ayant pénétrée par mon regard. Mmhh..

Ah oui, il avait mentionné quelque chose comme... me vénérer ?! HA ! Un frisson de triomphe parcourut ma poitrine, une douceur certaine s'y installait. Un sourire comblé s'accrocha à mon visage. ON avait Tellement réussi !

- Venez mes chéris, vous êtes trop SEX... je veux aussi vous goûter, je vous.... veux, lancina Paul, pas très loin de notre espace orbital.

J'entendis un léger couic-couic métallique et enfin un fin jet d'eau goutter. J'y tournai le regard, curieuse.

Paul lâcha le robinet, gloussa énergiquement et disparut encore dans les profondeurs noires de la pièce, encore inexplorée... mais j'étais où moi BoRDEL !!! Où est le feu ?! La satanée chaise ? Pfff.....naaahh..... j'avais envie d'autre chose.... ouais. Je me laissai donc aller au doux son humide .. j'imaginai que le tout était glacial à souhait. J'aspirai à un équilibre renversant.

Lorsqu'Edward dirigea nos corps suants, nus, obscènement souillés, vers le faible jet, je m'aperçus que sa source était située assez basse, seulement à la hauteur de sa gorge. Ohhh... mmhhh.. Sa gorge. Mes yeux s'y fixèrent... ahh.. toujours aussi sexy cette chaire palpitante et si difficilement atteignable sans SON consentement... mmhh. Je pensai comment la mienne avait été touchée, atteinte, blessée, sucée.....ghh ..ARGGG griffée et mordue.. DOMInée !!

- … Edward ? dis moi... maître, tu aimes que je m'offres à toi de la sorte … ? minaudais-je doucement, en besoin.

Je glissai sur sa peau toujours aussi poisseuse, jouant avec, nous ensemble, perdant conscience des limites de la sienne et la mienne d'un même mouvement. Je roulais maintenant des fesses tandis que j'entendis les premières notes de la nouvelle mélodie qui allait accompagner notre prochain TRIP... AHH !!! Je m'énervai !! DJ Paul savait se faire fantastique... AH ! Mon corps répondit par quelques gouttes offertes en extra pour lui.

_Voir Chanson #2 _- _Luscious Jackson - Naked Eye (Propellerheads Remix)_

Pour toute réponse, Edward, cet Appolon prodigieux et ...mien, ordonna d'un ton dominant à Paul de venir le rejoindre, au pied de la chute naturelle ainsi improvisée.

*

_Wearing nothing is divine _( Ne rien porter est divin )

_Naked is a state of mind _( Être nu est un état d'esprit )

_I take things off to clear my head _( Je me déshabille pour faire le vide dans ma tête )

_To say the things I haven't said _( Pour exprimer les choses que je n'ai pas dites )

_I live inside the Elements _( Je vis à l'intérieur des Éléments )

_The Earth and sky are my best friends _( La Terre et le Ciel sont mes meilleurs amis )

_Water is the Evidence _( L'Eau en est l'attestation )

_That Washes me from end to end _( Qui me nettoie de bout en bout )

*

AHH !!

Alors mon MEC reprit sa prise sous mon corps, sèchement, me reprenant sous son emprise mâle, forte, mais ..douce & ...calme ( ? ).. sa main gauche appuyée au milieu de mon dos, sa main droite au creux de mes genoux. Il souleva mon corps du sien.. le détacha cruellement, et tendis les bras devant lui, semblant faire de moi une offrande. Il alla même jusqu'à incliner la tête... WOooaa ?!

Et les premières gouttes salvatrices ruisselèrent doucement sur mon corps.

*

_And it feels alright ( Et c'est si bon )_

_And it feels alrigth ( Et c'est si bon )_

_*  
_

- Tu la déshabilles maintenant, ordonna Edward.

J'entendis couiner d'excitation sur ma gauche. Je refixai mes yeux sur la gorge de mon tyran, sur la divine place où je pouvais visualiser le mouvement physique de ses ordres. Et qui aussi avait le pouvoir d'emballer mon corps de son odeur, si carabinée en ce moment !!!

- Et Paul tu fais comme JE le veux présentement, tu comprends ?! précisa-t-il.

Ohh... ÇA avait encore bougé, vibré, ... allumé mon bas-ventre, quelques pulsions vives PUtain mmmhhh..... XD

Toujours fixant les courbes indécentes de la mâchoire de mon MEC... j'imaginai Paul agrippant chaque morceaux du porte-jarretelles crème aux lacés noirs, arborés fièrement une heure plus tôt. Je crispai légèrement mon visage, me préparant mentalement à sentir leur déchirement sur moi, anticipant les particules de douleur, Paul tirant d'un cou sec sur eux, CROUnch, mais...non...

Au lieu de cela il se pencha sous moi et détacha, les doigts fins mais tremblants, les 2 petits crochets ultra-résistants du vêtement maintenant rendu futile, crasseux. Je respirai profondément au passage de ceux-ci voyageant de droite à gauche sur mon ventre, grattant ma peau, sans même être voulu... m'affligeant une mini-dose imprévue de souffrance... oh...

- Bien, mec, maintenant tu libères ses seins....

*

_And it feels alright ( Et c'est si bon )_

_And it feels alrigth ( Et c'est si bon )_

_*_

_With my naked eye ( De par mes yeux nus )_

_I saw all the falling rain ( J'ai vu toute la pluie )_

_Coming down on me ( Tomber sur moi )_

_With my naked eye ( De par mes yeux nus )_

_I saw all if I said it all ( J'ai vu comme si j'avais tout dit )_

_I could see ( Je pouvais voir )_

_*  
_

Ravalant toujours son excitation survoltée, il se releva maintenant sur moi et tenta de ne pas fixer mon visage ( si proche pourtant ! ). Il se pencha sur moi pour passer ses bras autour de ma poitrine.. ( encore plus proche !! allez .. ) Il agrippa les pans de mon soutien-gorge piteusement délabré, ( je suis LÀ !! ) finalement je capturai ses yeux qui se soudèrent au mien, je sentis son souffle chaud & mâle sur mes lèvres..... et il me vola un baiser, un seul, rapide, tel un souffle. Quelques gouttes du point d'eau derrière lui glissèrent dans son cou et s'échouèrent sur mon visage, puis ma bouche. Je m'empressai de les lécher. Il fut aussitôt disparut, laissant place au jet à son plus puissant sur ma poitrine. Aiiiiyyyyeeueuuu !!

Soulevée complétement du corps de mon MEC, je pendis, les bras ballants, devant la source qui se déversait sur ma poitrine... AHHHH OUI !!! VoilÀ, c'est ça !!

Alors je relevai la tête vers mon sein droit pour enfin VOIR l'objet de tous les désir de mon MEC.. sa création hiii !!

**EPOV**

Mais comment elle faisait ça !?!?!?!? Ppff.... comme ça, installée au plus loin de mon corps possible, à bout de bras, comment elle arrivait enCORE à me rendre fou ?!

Ohhh.... je savais maintenant ce qu'elle cherchait de son regard, avide, curieux & … en délicieuse furie affligeante !! Ah.. encore les semences d'une promesse de luxure vénérant la souffrance arrivèrent à faire pulser mon membre dur par à coups contre ma hanche... mmhh... alors, IL allait aussi s'en remettre de ces dernières affres sexuelles démentes !!

Je riai intérieurement en prenant conscience de mes nouvelles capacités érotiques, si demandantes et si INtenses.., j'allais certainement battre tous mes records ! Même celui du moment où j'avais découvert LE fameux DVD interdit, chez ce marchant d'armes, caché sous les piles de carton de vieilles cartouches... MerDE !! J'étais venu cette fois là, quoi, cinq fois en 2 heures ?

Et je me souvenais que TRop bien de ce que l'on infligeait à l'actrice principale, aux apparences délicieusement crédule... goshH, I'M so siCK !!!

Est-ce que Paul faisait ça lui aussi ? …Hum, je crois oui.. Ce qu'ils lui avait fait était si..

..Arrrgh....

Le goûtant presque sur mes lèvres, je vis les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent, certainement nouvellement trop conscient de la cause de cette sensation brûlante qu'elle devait porter sur son sein... par MA faute !!

Je jetai un regard vers Paul. Il se tenait maintenant sur ma droite, son corps n'entravant pas le jet sur Bella. Je lui fit un signe de tête.

Répondant exactement à mon fantasme.. gggrr.... mmmmmhhh... il afficha un sourire narquois, révélant ses parfaites dents blanches si invitantes ( ah le VilAIN !! ) et sa main droite attrapa le pommeau rustique du jet étiolé. Il appuya ensuite son pouce droit sur la gerbe d'eau et dirigea son jet ainsi maximisé directement sur la partie si sensible de ma douce. ET VLAN !!!

La bouche de Bella se sublima, se referma et s'entrouvrit, se remplissant maintenant d'eau qui éclaboussait un peu partout, déroutée d'étonnement. Elle était disgracieusement surprise par la maudite beauté cruelle du bijou, cet anneau scintillant.. bougeant sur elle au gré du courant ..OUAIS !!!

PLUS plus plus.... je voulus lui donner pluS de brûlure !!!

NON ! Douceur... maintenant, pour elle, accablante douceur, je me contrôlerai...

- STOP !! hurlai-je, malgré moi.

Je tentai de concentrer mon attention sur Paul, qui se déhanchait masculinement sous le rythme des notes endiablées, son membre puissant était affublé d'une érection monstre.. hum... sexy, sa peau mouillée et plus barbarement sombre que la mienne luisait dans la pénombre..

Mais mes pensées réussirent malgré tout à s'éclaircir.. malheureusement pour MA petite Diablesse !!

Je voulus donc encore la renverser, je voulus CE pouvoir, je voulus la voir frémir d'appréhension nouvelle, encore et toujours la déstabiliser, la griser de mes mains, de par maintenant mes actes doucereux..., à la limite cruels.... OHH !!! Et elle criera de nouveau pour moi... mais de désir primal cette fois-ci !!

Je LA VOULAis encore... elle était MON jouet... ma soumise..

J'ouvrai mes lèvres et laisser aller un râle de pur plaisir à son visage.

* * *

_O.h. y.e.a.h._

_Alors les GirlZ... _

_que dire_

_J'ai ENCORE peur... en fait, c'est plus comme de l'insécurité.... et j'aime pas ça... j'aime BEAUCOUP mieux être « LA Sadique », alors, j'aimerais bien que TOUTES_ _les petites coQUInes qui ont jetté un œil sur mes Mots salvateurs me fassent l'honneur... ( Et le PLAisir ! ) de laisser un ou 2 mots en retour, je m'aperçois qu'il y a BEAuCOUP plus de Lectrices que de Revieweuses... même que je tombe sur certaines qui ont TOUT lu de moi et j'en avais aucune espèce d'idée Ff***CK !!... drôle pis PAS en même temps … VOYEZ ! _

_En Mars seulement, plus de 3000 clics pour 1500 visiteuses sur FF... WoooaaH !!!_

_Alors, je vais user de **mon ton CONquérant**.... à **GO on review** !!!! MerCI _

_Voilà des choix simples:_

1. T'es la meilleur, surtout continue !

2. Je suis perdue dans mes culottes, j'en VEUX PLUS !

3. Je comprends pas ce qui se passe dans mon corps... mais... BORDEL de MerdE, j'avise les Pompiers d'un feu probable au prochain CHAP !!!

_AHHHHahhahaha... vive la folie... et les excès =)_

_**All YOUrs**.... si vous le voulez bien_

_Encore là, ce sera un peu plus long avant de poster le prochain CHAP ( toujours n'existant présentement que dans le néant temporel seulement ) car.... **VIVA JamAiCA **m'attends moi et mon copain mi-avril pour une semaine complète... Oh YEAH !!! plaisir assuré voyez ?! :)))))))))))))))_

P.S. Ah oui, j'ai JAMAIS eu de commentaires sur mes choix de playlist, si yen a une ou deux que ça a accroché, faites moi signe !! AH ! Il me semble que Musique & Lemon... c'est le pied total YES !

**Pen Name **_**CinDy PLaCide **_**XD**


	10. Chapter 10

_****ATTENTION: _Allusions & Actes S&M, thème pour adulte_****_

_Bah c'est ça ! Je ne m'éterniserai pas en mots en intro car … c'est justement ce qui est plus difficile présentement; aligner plus de 2 phrases de suite AH ! Manque de temps à rester assise sur mes fesses en avant de mon portable, ben oui y fait beau juste quelques mois par années ici.. faut en profiter quand ça passe si on veut pas VIRER gaga tiENS ! _

_Mais je veux quand même rassurer mes petites CoqueVicieuses CHÉRIES... non non NON c'est pas vrai que j'abandonnerai cette aventure... SINon je vous jure je me flagellerai moi-mÊme car j'ADORE me relire... c'est trop SEX … XD J'EN veux encore PLUS que vous, je découvre une foldingote en moi et je m'éclate, vrai de VRAI hum hum !  
_

_Aussi, j'aimerais vous pavaner mes 2 nouvelles Bannières que LA MAGNIFIque **Miss *ButterFly-Night* **( une toshopeuse de renom sur LoveLemon-in-Fic) & moi avons créé de concert... c'est MOI... devenue images :)))))))_

_Passez jeter un oeil à notre état créatif DÉLURÉ & interactif dans le topic « Bureau des Créatrices », coOL _ ! DarkeliCious BABY !_

**_http(:)/lovelemon-in-fic(.)com/bureau-des-creatrices-f207/demande-d-une-signature-eh-oui-vous-m-avez-convaicue-t2364(.)htm_**

_Juste un tit mot pour mes anonymes ET PERVERSES préférées:_

_c'est simple, je vous AIMEs et je souhaites que vous continuez à mouiller TOUTES vos culottes... et au Diable les dépenses en nouveaux kit quand on tri-Pe si fort AH ! Et vous votre JOB est de continuer à m'encourager en reviewant et MP'sant... bien sûr ! Pas compliqué hehe _

_**En extra **(!) Like-Lemon doit ABSOLUMENT continuer encore et ENCORE son stupre survolté... pffffff.. fait chaud aussi dans son coin là LÀ :)_

_Pour finir... la _Jamaïque_ en une phrase = géniale, soleil, sourires éclatants, King Bob Marley, Jerk chicken Goûteux, hotel gros luxe, verdure, Jungle ( ! oh ça m'excite ! ), plongée en apnée, pissons coulorés magiques ( et qui mordent ! ), Dirty banana drinks ( mmhh ) & aussi hash dément qui ma fait passé 30 minutes à observer les dédales d'un Bernard-l'ermite traversant 3 mètres de sa difficile vie dans les montagnes de sable chaud...lol Pas facile, je me sentais comme dans le film Dune Ah !_

_Trève de bavardage... place à la luxure démente, mâle.. ggrr..._

_

* * *

_

_« … Je voulus donc encore la renverser, je voulus CE pouvoir, je voulus la voir frémir d'appréhension nouvelle, encore et toujours la déstabiliser, la griser de mes mains, de par maintenant mes actes doucereux..., à la limite cruels... OHH ! Et elle criera de nouveau pour moi... mais de désir primal cette fois-ci !_

_Je LA VOULais encore... elle était MON jouet... ma soumise.._

_J'ouvrai mes lèvres et laisser aller un râle de pur plaisir à son visage..»_

**&** an other SeXy song... langoureuse à souhait..

_Voir mon profil Chanson # 1 Massive Attack – Group Four_

**BPOV**

J'y croyais pas, cette petite chose magnifique et cruelle qui affublait maintenant la pointe de mon sein droit était... euhh... tellEment délicieuse à embrasser du regard (!) ; un anneau d'argent sterling d'un peu plus d'un millimètre de diamètre pour son fil, qui disparaissait en mon intérieur rose, et je dirais que la grandeur totale en était de 1 cm.

Au bout se trouvait aussi une petite boule stagnante, elle aussi en argent, qui ajoutait à son charme menu, féminin. Le tout étincelait sous les multiples gouttelettes fusant du jet du robinet, redevenu doux par les ordres inattendues de mon maître..

_Voir mon profil LA Photo – Le FAMeux bijou XD_

Et c'était à MOI ! Un acte barbare et si indéniablement seXy faisait maintenant partie de moi, comme quoi ce bijou en était une réussite & parfaite affiliation à ma démente sexualité en devenir. Comme quoi j'étais désormais marquée... possédée.. et cela par CE mec rêvé.. cet Adonis sortis tout droit des limbes maléfiques, Edward de son prénom Arrgh l'énervement !

Sous ces yeux dominants, ce moment allait toujours lui appartenir, sous d'autres yeux, j'allais être reconnue.

C'est ce que je ressentais... et c'était... DOUX, simple, aux allures perversement Réfléchies et surtout... si intérieurement & Impérieusement désiré et renversant...oooh my god... si étrange comme feeling.. !

Surprenant et vrai. INTENSE et sooo... siCK merde !

Je lui appartenais.

Sur ce, reprenant conscience que ses bras marmoréens me portaient toujours au plus loin de lui ( si loin de sa chaleur inérante ouf! ) ils ressoudèrent subitement mon corps mouillé au sien. BAM! Il sortit ensuite sa langue et me lécha d'un seul et grand coup à partir de ma clavicule .. jusqu'au creux fin & sibyllin derrière mon oreille droite.

Je sortis de mon marasme halluciné, déjà jutante sous l'effet de me pensées impures de soumise; mais ce détail ne fut révélé qu'à moi, en secret, car mon corps gouttait déjà d'eau pure tout autour de moi. Un léger sourire en coin se forma sur mes lèvres, malgré la douleur toujours lancinante, le bouc que l'on égorgeait quelque part dans mon corps, et que j'arrivais à apprivoiser, enfin.

Je tournai mon regard vers celui d'Edward, ce merveilleux mec dominant, appréciant des yeux ces 2 reflets verts émeraudes sur pattes, ( et qu'elles pattes ! les plus divinement sexy ! ) à qui maintenant tout mon être appartenait... ppfff. Oh YEAH !

Un gloussement s'échappa de ma gorge, ma tête retomba en arrière, perdue encore dans ce sentiment si unique... on appelait habilement mes besoins primitifs refoulés d'être dominée.

- Mmmmhh ouais, tu vis tout ça je le ressens bien Bella,... t'es magnifiquement féminine … et mienne ! lâcha-t-il à mon oreille, si proche.

Ma raison dériva de nouveau, comme frappée par ses mots... arrgg… si voulus & ULTRA-coquins pour moi !

Son souffle se fit erratique, ses narines avaient l'air de naseaux captant chaque parcelles de mon excitation à ses mots, y récoltant le résultat si perversement calculé... il devait se battre incessamment contre « La Bête » en lui..., celle qui nous allumait TEllement !

- Jouons encore un peu tu veux bien ?

PAFF... une décharge lancinante d'excitation explosa dans mon ventre..mmh

Un sourire en coin vilain s'accrocha sans qu'il ne le veuille à ses lèvres charnues et je sentis le bas de son corps se crisper et donner 2 coups masculins dans les airs, souhaitant certainement m'avoir empalé le corps sous ces gestes.

Mais il enchaîna langoureusement pour moi ;

- Je sais que tu ne pourras plus te passer de mes doigts, de mes lèvres, mes gestes durs sur toi, je sais, …. Alors, sachant tout cela..., je veux m'en régaler, je veux que tu me supplies, que tu m'acceptes,... me quémande, que tu scelles notre relation...

- ….gh...

Je refixai ses prunelles émeraudes, si éclatantes en ce moment fatidique... et j'en restai sans mots, surnageant béatement dans cette marée de dévolution m'inondant... de bonheur ? Go-D !

Il comprenait... tout..

Il m'offrait... tout.. ce que je désirais

Il possédait... tout.. ce que je voulais...oh

ET sa queue savait m'étirer les chaires sensibles comme pas UNE ouaaahh !

Il voulait se gaver de mes cris ? PUTain de mec dominateur de MES rêves.. AHHHH !

Par ces mots, il avait orchestré de nouveau un crescendo vivace de pulsations sexuelles m'agressant de par l'intérieur..

- Voici notre règle principale: je t'interdis de toucher au sol jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sinon... mmpphh... tu seras punie ! Et tout cela sera... mmhhh.. caliente ouais, hum.. t'en veux ?

Sa gorge vibra de tension impure, douloureuse, un grognement animal s'y faufila.

- Paul, maintenant tu viens ici, là, juste en face de moi, enchaîna-t-il.

Je jetai un regard sur notre vil complice et j'eus l'impression que mon intérieur redoubla en pulsations et suc vilains, pour lui aussi, devant ce que je vis; le regard noir de désir, la bite gigantesque, un second mec Totalement en feu pour moi, sa peau farouche m'attira.

Ce mec … si mystérieux, si déjà brillant de métal ….

Un flash mental vint me chavirer de stupeur; est-ce que tous ses anneaux appartenaient au stupre de centaines de possessions comme j'avais moi aussi vécu... ?

Ppfffffffffffff... bordel... je m'inclinai devant sa possible sagesse corporelle... la comprenant, la jalousant.. l'AIMant .. il se rapprocha de notre lieu de pâmoison, s'inséra dans note cocon OUII ! J'en avais envies :))))

Enfin les mots souhaités me vinrent.

- Tout ce que MON maître veux, fait de moi... ce que tu veux, fait moi... tienne encore, achevais-je, demandante. Et que ton soumis me prenne aussi de partout... GO-D.. !

À ces mots Edward ressera sa pogne sur moi ( Oh Mmhh ça serre fort ! ), me releva d'un geste face à lui, tout contre lui. Mes bras allèrent d'eux-même agripper sa nuque.

- Tes jambes... autour de ma taille, tout de suite ! me dicta-t-il à mon tour entre ses lèvres.

- CA y est ! Notre infâme dominant est de retour Bella, s'empressa Paul de nous crier au visage avant de se placer ( se cacher ehehehe ) derrière moi, le dos au mur, j'imaginai plus que je ne vis maintenant son corps magnifiquement repentant.

Aussitôt les bras de notre maître me lâchèrent et passèrent par dessus mes épaules pour venir s'accrocher à celles de Paul, le clouant d'un coup sec au mur brut. Je ne pus que répondre d'un gémissement semblable au son lancinant et étouffé que celui-ci lâcha sous le choc reçu, un choc mouillé, hoqueté & non-consentant. Oohh... mmmhh... quelle douce rebuffade c'était ! Exactement le même son que lorsqu'Edward l'avait pénétré durement...

Je me pris à aussi goûter à la source de cet affront, de par le corps et la force de mon MEC, si proche sur moi, où je m'accrochais sauvagement car plus rien de son corps ne m'y retenait maintenant. Je ne voulais pas déjà pocher notre jeu, Ah non, même moi, la plus maladroite en règle, aspirait à plus de réussite quand même !

Comme pour démentir les propos de Paul, Edward, le fustigeant du regard, le lâcha promptement et vint m'effleurer d'un doigt par main, l'index seulement, partant du creux de mon cou derrière et descendit lentement, souvent pris de tremblements, et rejoignis la courbe de mes reins frémissants.

_Voir mon profil Chanson # 2 Massive Attack – Three_

Pendant ce temps je m'empêtrai les mains à rétablir ma faible poigne derrière ses trapèzes gonflés à bloque, mes cuisses recherchant le creux de son bassin mâle et puissant pour m'y retenir ohh... MMmgmhh Son corps musculeux d'éphèbe, si incroyablement ferme pour moi... et glissant.. dangereux..

Il dirigeait de surcroît la mascarade.. c'était clair AH !

Un doigt ( seulement qu'un ! ), avais-je eu droit en ce moment.. ahhh... il commençait cruellement NON ! Ppfff..

Mon nez avait réussi à se nicher dans son cou, collé tout contre son côté droit, et je refus totalement soumise à sa fragrance enchanteresse, piquante, ULtra-caustique de Sex-appeal : son Être en odeur... aaaahhhh... Et que dire du contact de son membre plus qu'imposant sur mon ventre..

Mon sexe écartelé se gonfla d'appréhension maligne, et PAF, encore plusieurs pulsions lancinantes l'envahirent indomptablement, cependant que mes pensées furent envahies par la compréhension de notre présente position, celle-là même où il pourrait si facilement me soulever d'un geste et me pénétrer s'il LE décidait... ( oh plzplz... ), que je le conteste ou non.. mmhph

**PPOV**

Ohh... c'est pas vrai... les fesses de cette magnifique soumise allaient se poser sur moi... je le sentais.. et à sa demande ! À la demande de mon maître ! Pfff... et COMMENT que j'entrais dans ce nouveau jeu !

Il, elle, ils sont Parfaits... je suis là, sous leur emprise, je suis... AH..mmhh SO excited.. ma bite chevalesque ne sera qu'à quelques cm des orifices les plus secrets de Bella... presqu'offerts à moi par LUI, par Edward... comment retenir mon empressement encore à la pénétrer sauvagement ?

F**ck !

Je me plaçai comme je pensai qu'IL le désirait en ce moment... dos au mur, m'accroupissant légèrement sous le jet et formant la fameuse position de « la chaise », mes genoux pliés aux 90°. Ouinn... ce ne sera pas si facile, ça aussi je le sentais déjà dans mes jambes !

Par chance, j'avais eu le réflexe à l'instant de tasser ma tête pour éviter le robinet, placé trop bas pour nous, mâles trop imposants, lorsqu'il m'avait attaqué de la sorte euuuhhh, sinon... celui-ci me sortirait par la gorge présentement AH !

Faut s'organiser pour pas perdre Complètement la tête là LÀ !

Je me reconcentrai sur le corps se trouvant juste devant moi, derrière le jet paresseux, je le voyais tout flou, une vision magique.

Argghh.. ses courbes, ses divines formes Sexys, si femme, ( une DIAblesse ! ) sous la lumière dorée ambiante juste là, je remarquai où se plaçait l'ombre sombre que son échine dessinait, …. et puis le noir ambiant derrière.. tout partout... L'image était succulente. Ma musique étrange & enivrante en EXTRA ! Ouf.. je trippait Fort là... JE veux les Pilonner tout les 2 !

Je secouai la tête vivement 3 fois pour me raisonner et être.. à l'écoute.. OUAIS.. tout pour eux.

Mmhhh ils étaient tellement chez moi, dans mon antre. Dans MON vilain trip Ah !

* * *

_Hah.. vous avez aimé la surprise... Un PPOV yeah ! XD_

_Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette llllloooooooooo ooonnnnnggggggg eeeee mise en bouche ...hum hum.._

_Je sais pas pour vous mais moi **jE JUTE, je CRIE, je DISjoncte **en attente pour le **CHAP 11 **ARRGG !_

_Alllez allezz... sortez-moi en review 2-3 de vos plus SPÉCIALes-SPACIALes expressions des effets d'Énervées que mes mots VIlains vous font vivre en ce moment XD_

_Hihihi... encore et toujours... Y fait une de ces chaleurs ici dedans ma tite tête de perVERSE douce-heureuse... bienvenido à vous toutes _

_* clin d'oeil *_

_OH... un GROS MARCIIIIiiii spécial pour mes revieweuses ( en ordre de review ) :_

Erika Shoval, meltess, 35nanou, Evelyne-raconte, sarinette60, veronika crepuscule, marion, seraphine13, nanie0918, Dreydrey, like-lemon, clara~love~twilight, Khassidy Masen Cullen, aelita48, DavidaCullenooo

_J'EN veux encore, partagez-moi votre folie aussi tiens !  
_

_**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_****ATTENTION: _Allusions & Actes S&M, thème pour adulte_****_

_Contente CONTENTE que ma petite surprise vous ait plu, j'apprécie É-N-O-R-Mément vos précieuses minutes prises à m'accorder VOS Mots en review, mmmhhh, Deli-Cious, essentiel..._

**_* se lèche les babines *_**

_même un(e) certain(e) anonyme... me disant que j'étais tordue... AHHHH... suprise SUPRISe, eh ben, merci du compliment XD_

_Un petit Coucou pour remercier TOUTES mes revieweuses.. ( Tommy.. est-ce que cela Serait-ce un … gars ? Hiiiii ! ) et aussi mon revieweur, donc ! ( en ordre ) :_

_35nanou, sarinette60, Erika Shoval, aelita48, DavidaCullenooo, marion, veronika crepuscule, Evelyne-raconte, clara~love~twilight, like-lemon, Fleur50, trix2101, tommy, Vinou, Lemon-FanFiction, * Inconnu tordu *, Ptitt' Vic &, enfin mais non la moindre, delicious MaM-zeLL PaP's ( créatrice de mes Perrrfects Bannières sur LoveLemon-in-Fic ! ) ,D_

**_* passe ses mains sur sa poitrine et soupir *_**

_Je soupir pour vous... que d'efforts effroyables vous me faites vivre, vous m'acculez au pied du mur ( mmmhh, et vous cognez fort.. ), vous m'en quémandez plus.. ( mouais ;P ) j'ai pas le choix de m'offrir de nouveau à vous, soumise à vos désirs … et vous les faire vivre en sale petite dominatrice ROOooooohhh,... MDR_

*** gniak gniak GNiaK ***

**

* * *

**

_...« Argghh.. ses courbes, ses divines formes Sexys, si femme, ( une DIAblesse ! ) sous la lumière dorée ambiante juste là, je remarquai où se plaçait l'ombre sombre que son échine dessinait, …. et puis le noir ambiant derrière.. tout partout... L'image était succulente. Ma musique étrange & enivrante en EXTRA ! Ouf.. je trippait Fort là... JE veux les Pilonner tout les 2 !_

_Je secouai la tête vivement 3 fois pour me raisonner et être.. à l'écoute.. OUAIS.. tout pour eux._

_Mmhhh ils étaient tellement chez moi, dans mon antre. Dans MON vilain trip Ah ! »..._

& ici on commence avec un Son LOURd, profond & Rythmé... langoureux à souhait..

**_Voir mon profil Chanson # 1 Archive – Programmed_**

**BPOV**

Alors mon tyran me resserra de ses mains fortes et sembla .. m'assoir sur Paul.. oh.. Mes fesses écartées s'écrasèrent sur les muscles rebondis des cuisses de ce dernier, que je ne sentis pas faiblir sous mon poids plume.

Je plaçai mes jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes, qu'IL voulait complètement écartée ( of Course ! ) sur l'appui mâle de Paul en courbant mes pieds, les passant ensuite à l'intérieur de ses tibias. Je sortis mes orteils vers l'extérieur pour m'agripper à ses membres glissants et fut forcée à poser mes mains juste derrière mes fesses, toujours sur ses cuisses tendues. J'étais tout sauf arrivée à un équilibre édifiant.

- Non mais c'est quoi cette position … BordEl ! m'écrais-je, mon cœur s'affolant..

Il se garda de tout commentaire mais agrippa rudement ma mâchoire... ses yeux brillèrent de folie oohh.. il serra deux fois ses doigts sur ma peau en abaissant son torse musculeux plus près de mon visage.

Je ne sais pas comment il le fit mais il dégagea un litre de virilité en messages à tous mes sens. Mes yeux ne pouvant plus le détailler à mon aise, étant ancrés dans son regard prenant, je supputai sur son corps toujours souillé au-delà du réel... My Godd.., toujours aussi chaud & suant..

Je ne sais comment à ce point, mon esprit garda encore en tête qu'IL, Edward... AHH.. m'avait imposé de ne pas toucher le sol... donc …. fallait PAS flancher de mon piédestal là LÀ !

- T'es dur avec moi... chuchotais-je gauchement entre ses doigts,.. revêche.

C'est alors que son magnifique demi-sourire en coin fit son apparition... m'accrochant l'âme au passage, je montai au ciel avec cette plastique ahh.. SeexY.. maa oui, dur avec moi..., draconien, cinglant..mmhh..délicieusement souverain, il était.. Mhffpphh

Remarquant mon instant de parfait bonheur inopiné, il dévia cruellement mon visage du sien, ne m'offrant plus rien, que le noir devant moi.

Mais je sentis son souffle se rapprocher de mon lobe droit, un claquement de sa langue fit pulser mon ventre de désir.

Dur avec moi, il connaissait bien...

Plusieurs flash mentaux de lui me prenant farouchement au bord d'une falaise, moi criante & pantelante, ou dans une vitrine .. aux vues de tous, ou me malmenant & m'utilisant dans cette caverne devant 2 mecs sOOooo SEX... m'assaillirent à l'instant...humm.. Putain !

Je voulu de nouveau TOUT faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.. j'étais.. sienne, il m'avait OUTRAgeusement montré comment il dominait tous mes désirs, il liquéfiait chaque cellules de mon corps, et parfois simplement de par sa voix.. Oohhh.. le Maître avait TOUT acquérit de son pouvoir sur moi, rahhh..

- Comme je t'ai mentionné plus tôt.. Rahh Bella.., commenca Edward, soupirant de douleur/excitation.

Il déglutit, lâcha sa grippe et plaça un doigt sous mon menton, le replaçant sur lui, reconnectant nos prunelles effarées, me surplombant de tout son corps.

Vue d'une tierce personne, notre position/vision serait celle d'un mec grondant une enfant... mmmmhhh non, au lieu de cela ses prochains mots firent pulser ma chatte de vilaines flambées ;

- … tu seras baignée & vénérée..

Un gémissement incontrôlé & totalement ingénu sorti de ma gorge. Il baissa graduellement le ton & son corps, toujours plus proche pour sa prochaine phrase, jusqu'à seulement chuchoter sur mes lèvres ;

- … mais avant... je veux me vautrer dans ton désir ardent pour... Moi.., t'es trop sexy quand tu cries, quand tu veux mes coups, supplie-moi pour ton plaisir, je te l'offrirai selon MON désir seulement..., ainsi que mon corps dur, massif & conquérant sur toi.., crie encore s'il te plaît...

Il plaça vivement une main derrière ma nuque, l'autre s'agita sur mon sexe & pénétra deux doigts en moi, profondément... pulsant plusieurs coups rapides..

- ... Ensuite, je te baiserai de partout plus fort que ta petite personne interne ne pourra plus répondre à celle que tu es physiquement, … tu comprends,... je te ferai perdre la tête,... & la voix, il n'y aura plus que tes doigts agités qui seront en mesure de dessiner mon nom dans les airs, tellement tu seras possédée Bella...

À ces mots torrides et dISJONTÉS, il se retira de moi & de chacune de ses mains, il écarta de plus belle mes jambes d'un coup sec, me forçant à arquer le dos vers lui pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre précaire.

Toujours sise chambranlante sur Paul, je me pris à étouffer un véritablement hurlement sous son geste brusque, tellement la tension qu'il arrivait à créer dans mon corps atteignait des sommets abjectes & indécents..

Il se releva complètement devant moi.

De par son dernier geste sur moi, ma poitrine se souleva d'un bond et une myriade de gouttelettes s'y trouvant à ce moment précis voletèrent un instant pour aller s'écraser sur l'abdomen parfaitement dessiné de l'Être sublime, et... nu.. se trouvant à quelques cm...ahhHhh.. Mes yeux furent captivés par leurs routes précipitées vers son bas-ventre.. Je vis le bout de son cap.. Je coupai mon souffle et mes yeux un instant et m'empêchai de descendre me nourrir de cette image,...mhmhmmh succulente... plus bas.. BAHH ouII ! Pffiiouu..

Argg.. pas tout de suite, arrivais-je intérieurement à me gifler, avant de lui offrir tout mes cris sans confessions, mmhh, ce qu'il VOULAIT grossièrement. Joueuse, j'évitai de lui offrir tout son à ce moment.

Il ne devait pas savoir mon engouement plus que débile de ses mots sur moi, sur mon être. Ppfff, une envie folâtre s'éprit de moi, certainement allumée par ses Vilaines règles à notre égard, me laissant avec une douce impression de défi/risque/excitation affolante... dyeah ! Mais comment il faisait pour me faire TRI-PER aussi fort... À tout COUP AH ! Edward... sEx GO-D ! Ses yeux... sa bite me défonçant les chairs.. sa bouche divine..

Un pantin, voilà ce que j'étais; une chiffe molle...AH... ppppppffff .. mais cette chiffe molle était la plus Juteuse & chanceuse/excitée/dérangée/affolée/vivante en ce moment .. (=D)

D'un air de défi, je replongeai dans son regard émeraude, le soutenant, toujours en position soumise devant lui, dessous lui, TELLement écartelée. Son torse était si proche de mon visage que je devais le regarder d'à travers mes cils. CraZY.. Je pensai à la fine ligne de poils cuivrés descendant de son V magnifique, juste là.. à une distance de langue, presque..ohh.

MerrrDE ! Je ployais sous ses ficelles habilement déployées à rudoyer mon corps, maintenant mon esprit... enCore...! Il allumait des piques d'excitation DÉMENTE, mhhhhh... c'était si bon de se laisser bercer par ses mains de Maître..

Alors, il le fit.

Il fit un pas en arrière et hocha lentement la tête, semblant répondre à une communication de Paul, derrière moi.

Il disparut dans la pénombre.

_Voir mon profil Chanson # 2 Archive – Numb_

Reprenant conscience de la présence de Paul, mes orteils se tortillèrent de nouveau sur ses mollets, exigeant tout contact pour forcer mon corps à y rester agrippée. Son corps trembla sous moi, aussi soudainement que si une décharge électrique l'avait assaillit. Peut-être l'avais-je chatouillé AH ! Hihihhh... Paul est chatouilleux des derrières de tibiaaaaas...

Je m'esclaffai à cette pensée débile & incongrue en ce moment,.. puT-ain, ce qui ne fit toujours pas réapparaître Edward..,. Sacrée Bella.. t'es une idiote !.. Non mais t'as vu le MEC qui était devant toi.. qui t'as fait ces... CHoses ? Fait tout pour qu'il revienne MMERde !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands et scrutèrent Ultra-lentement chaque ombres de l'inconnu vide devant moi, vivant sa gourmande & irrespirable noirceur. L'insoutenable vérité de la partie de moi qui s'était maintenant enfuie, juste comme ça, à l'instant, en un souffle cruel... cogna fort ..quoi..quoi QUOI c'est quoi ÇA.. en moi.. ? ALors les mots de la musique pulsante se firent réels..

_You Put a Hole Throught me ( Tu me fis un trou dans le corps )_

_I Put a Hole Throught you ( Je te fis un trou dans le corps )_

À demi sonnée pas ce coup, cette réalisation sordide.. essentielle.., je cherchai partout SON regard fulgurant.

Gardant confiance en moi, surtout paaaaas de panique Bella... Mphff.. je commençai à fantasmer en ce moment que tous mes pores étaient en mesure de sécréter sur le champ mon parfum le plus invitant.. de littéralement goutter de désir/appréhension. J'imaginai les narines de mon Adonis ( mon Être fabuleux, ma Bête ), tels des naseaux affamées, captant chaque parcelles, chaque atomes de mon agonie pour... LUI.. rooohhh

Je me rappelai l'attaque de sa queue dans ma gorge, Heidi nous matant ; elle, dégustant ainsi la vision de ce mec foutrement beau, le Mec des mecs, me dominant le visage au complet... PuTAIN ! J'imaginai la vision qu'elle en a eu ; le formidable petit cul musclé d'Edward faisant des vas-et-vient sur cette petite brunette si innocente.. la souillant..mes cris étouffés ...mes doigts crispés sur ses muscles...OOhhh l'envieeee..

Je jutai un litre de suc vilain pour.. pour son attente.. je sentis littéralement le bout de mes seins durcir douloureux sous cette excitation, même sous la chute/vapeur chaude ambiante. Le souvenir de ses pénétrations violentes en moi … dans ma bouche, me bloquant à toutes respirations, décidant de mon sort, m'utilisant..

Mon pouls s'accéléra dangereusement.

J'eus le souvenir du fantasme ardant qui s'était emparé de moi à ce moment là... celui de sa langue Pointue & dominante venant furieusement tracer chaque plis de mon sexe Ultra-volumineux, explosif pour lui... j'en voulais.. MAINtenaNT... ! La Bête mordant mon bouton de plaisir..

Une longue et lancinante pulsion de frustration/excitation de mes muscles secrets m'attaqua de plein fouet. Celle-ci me fit même haleter de par son inavouable longueur.

Je n'eus le choix que de pousser un cri rauque, animal... telle une bête prise, m'avouant vaincue. Je posai tout mon poids sur mes mains derrière moi, toujours agrippées sur le haut des cuisses de Paul, frôlant par inadvertance un ongle sur son membre encombrant & vindicatif.

- Fu**ck !, crachat-il en sursautant de plaisir..

Relevant bien haute ma poitrine dressée, je laissai ma tête choir sur son épaule gauche, mes lèvres bougeant sous le goût de mes fantasmes, mon bassin entreprenant un mouvement de va-et-vient dangereux sur lui, vacillant.

Sentant mon besoin sexuel caustique, Paul s'empressa de mordiller & lécher mon cou à intervalles réguliers, plongeant et replongeant sur ma peau, savourant mon état d'excitation maladif... à deux reprises je sentis l'étrange frottis métallique du barbel de sa langue me toucher tyranniquement l'os de la clavicule RRRRRahahha... celui de sa lèvre agissait aussi de sa magie, autant sur ma peau que dans ma tête de cinglée..; j'imaginai ses piercings le blessant tandis qu'il me léchait de la sorte, sous son empressement à me goûter si profondément...ggnnn... et je pulsai/jutai derechef.. sooooo Disturbed..

Ses mains agrippèrent fermement ma taille fine, et l'extrémité de chacun de ses doigts se crispa sur ma peau, réveillant la folie de mes sens. Respirant avec difficulté, le souffle mouillé, ayant oublié la chute se déversant sur nos corps occupés, enlacés,... je m'offrais tant..

- Pauull... t'es chauddd.., si prêt pour moi.. iMMense... mouuaaa je le sens bien... je boue de ton désir de me prendre, han Han ! Je suis encore plus glissante … en moi, que de par cette chute humidifiant ma peau ici.. là.. partout.. tu aimerais posséder ma petite entrée ?...

- Arrrfff... Bella, grogna t-il, m'assenant une claque bien placée sur mon joli petit cul... Ah ! Une seconde suivis la première.. OUch !

Mes mains se rendirent d'elles-mêmes vers l'arrière, traversant le jet nous séparant, pour aller agripper la nuque de Paul. Elle était tendue, glissante & enflammée, tout comme ma chatte, pensais-je vicieusement. M'ouvrant les chairs encore & encore à la mortelle noirceur devant moi, j'effectuai un lent mouvement de papillon de mes jambes, les fermant/ouvrant; le papillon voulant coincer l'immonde araignée dans SON propre filet... ahnhhhh ..

J'oubliai toutes notions de prudence à l'égard de mon équilibre, envahie par les pulsions vicieuses & incontrôlables de mon corps...ahh ce QUE je VOULAIS qu'on ME TOUCHE...

- ...Mm ..Maître .. ! m'écriais-je, suppliante.

Paul interrompit trop rapidement son suçotement indécent sur moi .. ainsi que son attaque en règle de ma taille, OOOAhh.. serait-ce qu'il L'avait vu s'approcher !

- …..

Mon Maître sera-t-il furieux de mon accès d'entrain envers Paul... gghh... je venais à l'instant de revenir autant soit peu à la raison pour Y PENSER !

Hahnnnn ahn han.. j'étais à l'instant autant transie d'effroi que d'excitation..

Que me fera-t-il ? AHh

Tout ma vie je ne luttai plus qu'à ce moment pour garder les yeux clos, éviter son regard doMinant... ppff...

Le corps en furie, la raison dominée par deux mecs siii CHAUUdss., avides, beaux & équipés comme des Dieux pour MON plaisir..& disjonctés de surcroît.. pour MOI. Paaaarr-fait hum-HUM..

* Gasp *

**EPOV**

Non mais non mais non MAIS ! Si elle ne cessait pas ses tortillements IMMÉDIatement cette petite garce... j'allais Te la pilonner tout de suite, oubliant tout jeux.. VIVANt complètement ma possession de son corps, le mien.. Je répondrai incessamment à ses appels insolents ouuaaaaiiiiissss... non mais... ARRRRRRRRggggggghhhh... t'as vu cette diablesse ! Oh je l'aimaisjel'aimais...

Sa chatte miaulait littéralement pour mes coups de hanche scabreux, elle libérait sa chaleur grivoise, amalgamant de son pouvoir tout mon sang dans ma queue, ...devenue gigantesque, douloureuse, obscène, foudroyante …. Je voyais ROUGE... Rrahh

Je m'approchai insidieusement, prêt à tout,.. ce que j'étais parti chercher pour elle à la main.

* * *

_Plus SenSuel ( Pulsant/tremblant/Jutant/ExxXXXcitant ) Que ÇA tu MEURES... Pppffff..._

_D'accord... mmhh pas d'accord ?_

_Moi je suis enCore et touJours GAGA … et pantelante __

_J'aimerais vous partager ces mots... qui proviennent de la définition du **Fétichisme sexuel** sur _Wikipédia

"...**Attitudes et comportements**

Certaines formes de fétichisme sexuel se rapportent à des attitudes et à des comportements qui provoquent le trouble ou l'émotion nécessaires à une excitation se transformant en plaisir ou rendant le plaisir accessible.

Une femme pourrait apprécier, par exemple, de se sentir sans défense face à un désir masculin qui se manifeste, plus ou moins symboliquement, de manière contraignante ou violente.

Un homme, de son côté, pourrait rechercher des attitudes féminines particulièrement élégantes ou hautaines, une désinvolture ou une indécence exagérées, une liberté de ton et de propos inhabituelle.

De tels éléments, parce qu'ils peuvent relever du jeu de rôle de la même manière qu'une guêpière en latex relève du travestissement, mobilisent des émotions et activent un processus directement inscrit dans le périmètre des pratiques sexuelles fétichistes. Qu'ils soient stéréotypés n'est pas un obstacle à la naissance du désir, au contraire : ils contribuent ainsi à instrumentaliser le ou la partenaire en tant qu'objet conforme à des attentes secrètes, c'est-à-dire en tant qu'objet de désir..."

**_RéponDez à ceci, mes DemoiZelles les CoqueVIcieuses... me reconnaissez-vous dans Ceci ?_**

_Je vous salue bien bas et ne souhaite rien de PLUS que ce que vous aussi vous TRIPPiez aussi Fort dans vos culottes que TOUT CES MOTS inFâmes & idées FRIVOLES, volages & Sooooo Sensual.. provoquent dans les miennes ( pppffff... plusieurs heures d'écriture/lecture/correction AHHH hhhh ! ) … mmhhhh_

_Un petit click de votre part pour me dire ce que vous en pensez & m'inciter à m'arracher le plus vite possible de la tête d'autres Vilains & Pervers mots enCore..! YesyesYEs !_

_LEMON... preciOUS Lemon..consume-moi ! AH !  
_

_**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**_

_**All Yours BIZxxx  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_****ATTENTION: _Allusions & Actes S&M ( **sado-masochistes **), thème pour adulte_****_

_Un petit Coucou pour remercier TOUTES mes revieweuses.. et mon revieweur... qui semble avoir oublié de mettre un Story Alert ..BorDEL ! Tout de suite, tous(tes) les lecteurs(trices), on arrête TOUT et, de grâce, ajoutez un Story Alert sur cette FIC démente quOI ! Vous voudriez pas manquer TouTe not' fun ! Dah ! ;D ( toujours en ordre ):_

**like-lemon, aelita48, Vinou, marion, DavidaCullenooo, slakware, Erika Shoval, made-in-alice, veronika crepuscule, Missleez, 35nanou, Emma-des-iles-974, kccb, Book Fanfiction Twilight, Bellardtwilight, Triskelle sparrow  
**

_Je vous remerCIe humblement de votre coup-de-pouce quotidien... ben voui, je lis mes review plus d'une fois pour me donner de la "drive" AH !_

_présentement, pas trop le temps de lire d'autres FIC, je viens de finir de lire TOME 6 de ceci... ohh... _http(:)/lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com/lecture-f6/the-black-dagger-brotherhood-ou-la-confrerie-de-la-dague-noire-t1743(.)htm

_désolée les GirlZ mais voilà un CHAP INTéRESSANT qui en explique la cause du pourquoi du comment ! Pppfff... ok_

_**P. S .** Pour vous faciliter la vie ( cette fois-çi ,D ) ... et M'Amuser ( bah OUAIS ).. j'ai crée UNE vidéo que j'ai posté sur mon Channel youtube, une petite créa/montage musiques/images de MOI de 3 chansons utilisées pour enivrer ce CHAP... pour toutes celles qui n'ont pas goûté ( encore ! ) à mes musiques Dark & Souveraines.. en même temps que leur lecture GO ! Pas le choix là AH !_

_On ouvre le lien youtube dans une seconde fenêtre web **AVANT de lire CHAP 12**, allez, on est capab :)_

_Ceci est un longgg CHAP bien LEMONISÉ-Concenttrééééééé...au MAX_

**¡Viva el limón!**

_

* * *

_

_« Sa chatte miaulait littéralement pour mes coups de hanche scabreux, elle libérait sa chaleur grivoise, amalgamant de son pouvoir tout mon sang dans ma queue, ...devenue gigantesque, obscène, foudroyante …. Je voyais ROUGE... Rrahh _

_Je m'approchai insidieusement, prêt à tout,.. ce que j'étais partis cherché pour elle à la main. »_

**_Voir mon profil 3 Chansons d'Amon Tobin ( as Cujo )_****_ – Cat People, Mars Brothers & Fat Ass Joint_**

Voilà mMMMhhhhhh...

**BPOV**

Aïe... AÏyeuu.. je sentis le bas de mon corps se crisper sous une onde de douleur soudaine.. BANG !

C'était lui ? C'était quoi ?

C'était lancinant & dérangeant, ça débarbouillait mon sentiment fatal présent.. ...pppfff... f**.. c'est quoi ça ? Une crampe, une scie ?

Une crampe mordait à pleine gueule mon mollet gauche...

- BorDEl de Mer..

Les mots m'étaient échappés rapidement.

Manquait plus que ça... ! J'étais une fillette Pu-TAin ! ARG !

Je fus forcée de pécher contre la folie de mes sens, celle-là même, affolante, ressentie juste un moment plus tôt. Je fus dérangée par cela d'une langueur sans nom pendant que.. ouin... je vivais ma furie d'émotions interplanétaire du moment... je devrais peut-être,.. euuhhh.. en réalité..., ppfff... je devrais peut-être remercier cette FIChue mangouste rageant sur ma jambe, lacérant aveuglément, ne sachant pas... les risques par contre !

Non.

Mais Nnonn... cette amalgamation subite ne pouvait pas être un bref intermède bénéfique.. rahh.. car y fallait que je déplie ma jambe.. RRAhhh Fallait fallait fallAIT et ..immédiatement !

Je luttai encore quelques secondes, mon visage se crispant, une larme se formant allégrement à la commissure d'une de mes paupières fermées. Maintenant, toute excitation m'avait fui.. ; IL n'était pas la cause de cette furie, il ne pouvait pas LA transcender... rahhh je lÂche LÀ ! Fuck le jeu.. fuck sa règle de pas toucher le sol MERDE !

Je dépliai ma jambe gauche & gémis de rage/douleur.

J'allais toucher au sol..

Mes orteils à 2 cm du sol, quelque chose me saisit la jambe, fermement.

- Bella...

J'avais déjà poussé mon corps entier vers l'avant dans mon élan initial, mes mains quittant Paul, ma stabilité précaire me fuyant.. je me jetai sur un soutien que je ne pouvais pas encore voir, là devant moi; complètement paumée la fille ahh.. !

- Bella... chérie..

C'était sa voix ça ? Si … douce ?

Je précipitai une de mes mains pour enlever cette saleté de mouillitude me bloquant la vue, d'un geste tellement rapide pour mon petit moi, car... il m'était si important pour reprendre un tant soit peu de maintien.

Et là.. RaHHHH..

J'avais sous mes yeux ébahis Edward accroupi devant moi, son genou droit replié sur lui-même, sa cuisse plaquée sur son torse. Sa jambe gauche lui servait de pan sur le sol, son mollet était replié sous lui. Son corps m'était apparent à 45° de sur sa droite, de cette prise de vue je ne pouvais voir son Sexe... mais ses yeux... SES yeux verts scintillèrent d'appréhension, scannant tout mon corps.. intégralement.. ohh..

Il était à mes pieds.

L'air plus que sauvage mais ..là pour moi..

Et je perçus en lui une certaine... fragilité..

Il craqua un instant pour moi.. LUI, le dominant craquait.. !

Ahhouuu..., même cette Vision incroYable ne réussit pas à annihiler la décharge violente de souffrance que j'éprouvai à l'instant.. elle me terrassa de nouveau, j'haletai..

Il planta son regard intense & réprobateur dans mes prunelles.

- Bellisima.. .. tu souffres...

Alors, de ses mains mâles, il agrippa mon mollet et y effectua une dizaine de mouvements profonds..., lents.. Il travailla en puissance de ses doigts le muscle stressé, contrit, rageant. Ses mouvements allèrent en remontant sur ma peau mouillée,.. sa poigne gravissant la résistance de chacune de mes fibres internes …

Rien... riEN.. GoSH.. pas de libération... mon cœur palpita sous la pression constante et je me mis à... mon grand DAMN.. à pleurnicher... ppffff

**EPOV**

Non mais quel crève-cœur.. Ohhh.. MA délicieuse soumise.. dans les affres de la douleur vive, intense.. mais pas par MOI !.. Argg.. Bordel.. j'étais cinglé ou quoi ? Ça me mettait dans TOUS mes états... impuissant.. moi ?

Je malaxai davantage son mollet... tentai quelque type de relaxation de son muscle hautement rébarbatif..

Mais comment elle pouvait me faire sentir si fucké..., désespéré. Elle.. ? En tout-cas, j'avais une réponse claire ici-là... je détestais la voir souffrir ainsi.. Pffff.. pas pareil..

Rien de pareil, rien, rien n'allumait le feu en moi, God.. mais j'étais quoi moi ?

Un instant je croyais avoir compris quelque chose, l'instant d'après je me retrouvais ainsi confus, n'étais-je pas SuPposé tripper de son calvaire ? Son gémissement âpre du moment ?

Non.

OK.

Malgré l'objet « spécial » ramené des tréfonds de la pièce adjacente, celle où nous nous trouvions auparavant, celle que je connaissais personnellement & mauditement bien depuis quelques heures, je conclus donc, secrètement, que je n'étais pas un monstre... ah. !

**BPOV **

Ses doigts travaillaient à me faire du bien... et non à me punir de mon État plus qu'excessif envers Paul, ce mec soumis & sauvage, dompté, toujours sous moi, ..ppfff, inCroyable.. j'y comprenais rien... le maître prenait contrôle de tout, absurdement tout dans son aberration complexe..

À ses gestes libérateurs, je tassai à grandes volées cette fichue anxiété malsaine et y ajoutai quelques visions maléfiques de ma bouche suçant un de ses mamelons durci, celui qu'il m'avait offert ( un instant à peine ! ) en pleine rue, juste avant de m'entraîner ici, dans ces limbes inouies..

- …..

Et le vent précis, dévastateur, passa.. la chaleur étourdissante se dissipa.. la confusion dans mon corps se replaça, assourdissante, pécheresse..

Elle fusa de mon corps dément, perdu..

Toujours la tête basse, à mes pieds, j'eus à tendre l'oreille sous l'écho d'un de mes gémissements pour entendre les mots d'Edward, redevenus divinement diaboliques.. ;

- Je fais ça pour que tu sois mieux ma belle, pour que tu te remettes le plus vite possible de cette … cette Affreuse claque de de ton body pour nous..., je croyais l'avoir dompté à mes désirs..

Il fit une pause, ses lèvres allèrent toucher l'intérieur de mon genou.

Il en tritura la sève y coulant en y ouvrant la chaleur de son haleine.

Ses mains douces remontant inlassablement le long de ma jambe débile, il susurra de nouveau sur ma peau;

- Dis-moi..., se joue-t-il de toi aussi de temps en temps.. ? Que je ne m'en prenne pas à lui... personnellement ..!

Il étouffa un rire nerveux/intense/mâle sur ma peau, mes cellules attrapant ses intonations charnières envers ma petite personne.. celles de mon body, le SIEN.. Arrggghh

Tout

TOUT... j'en voulaiisss !

- RRAhhh... Edward, tes gestes... continue..

J'en fus presque gênée, je quémandais une liaison charnelle salvatrice, intime avec cet.. étranger.. quoi .. QUOI ! Un hédoniste de la pURE espèce... oui.. plus connu pour ma part de par son corps.. que de par ses grades, pppffff WTF.. who CARES about his backGROUnd !

J'avais l'Être le plus sujet à dominer ma personne entière.. .. tout à mes pieds présentement, répondant à MES besoins... hhann...HAn.. j'ADo_RE !

- ...

Que faire que FAIRE ? Que demander.. là LÀ, y fallait pas que je noie cette occasion Spéciale-SPAtiale ! Bella PARLE PutAIN !

Demander quoi, Paul en arrière de moi, demander quoi.. Panique à DétroiT en MOIiii...

J'inspirai par à-coups un Mont d'air complet, oxygénant chaque parcelles de ma poitrine éperdue.. oohh..

- Tu me sembles .. plutôt remise là..., commença-t-il doucement.

Après encore quelques frictions sur ma jambe, de plus en plus légères ( nooonn ! ), Edward quitta ma peau, quitta mes yeux .. mais resta en position, à mes pieds. D'un geste vif, il tira de derrière lui, sur son côté gauche, une petite serviette où reposait un amas d'objets, et là j'y vis quelque chose..

- AHHhh... !

- .. Plutôt remise.., c'est vite dit..., finit-il, le ton ricaneur, machiavélique/étouffé... Humm...

La vision de la forme parfaite de ses lèvres s'humectant grâce à mon cri... je flanchai..

Sans que je ne puisse rien exprimer de plus, ma gorge si serrée, ma tête maladive, je vécu le choc de ma défaite présente de par mon corps qui retomba vers l'arrière, sur Paul, relaxant sous la fin de la pression du choc corporel du moment, se crispant sous sa soudaine version cérébrale.. mais Putain c'était q-u-o-i cet objet noir... avec ces .. mandibules !

- hann... ouff.., souffla Paul à mon oreille.

Mes mains reprirent leur position initiale sur celui-ci, ohhh.. je sentis son corps accepter de nouveau mon mouvement, bouger sous moi, il pouvait tout prendre de moi.. quel MEC !

Toujours effarouchée par l'éclosion de mes pensées perverses qui avaient ( enfin ! ) abouties quelque part ... de par mes pensées ivres & empêtrées, perdues... BOrdel.. penser à soumettre le maître.. mais t'es Cinglée Bella ! T'as vu ce qu'il a ramené ! T'es PAS à la hauteur... de Ça !

Je fermai les yeux et plongeai mon visage vers l'arrière, sous le jet, un bon choc mental que j'avais besoin là LÀ OuaiS !

Mauvaise perdante quand même.. je laisser-aller l'élan de mes fantasmes dominateurs sur .. Paul.

Une vision me fracassa le crâne;

Je m'imaginai à califourchon sur lui, son ventre à terre, poussant son visage sur le sol graveleux, y grattant légèrement sa pommette parfaitement déconfite le temps d'une seconde, mon bras, mon corps, forçant plus de contact sur lui, tout ses muscles bandés sous mon attaque, résistant... RARhh.. jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche tout et supplie qu'un de mes doigts le pénètre assidument à titre de punition.. Ouufff.. SICkkk..

Je rouvris vite les yeux et retombai des Enfers, en proie à la folie, et fus aimantée par des prunelles aussi psychopathes que moi.. shiT.. Le Maître reconnu leur férocité véloce, je laisser-aller une longue lamentation conquérante, finie d'un couinement sec, inassouvie.

- Chuuuttt... pas tout de suite... tantôt, promis mon Aimée.. FuCK.. ! …... Pas croyable !, ne put-il s'empêcher de crier sur la fin, comprenant que trop bien l'élan VICieux de mes pulsions.. il était clair qu'il combattait une énergie nouvelle, en lui, en moi..

Au même moment, sa main gauche pris 2 des objets sur la serviette et s'activa avec eux.

Le cœur battant la chamade, outrepassant pour le moment la curiosité/terreur due à la fonctionnalité du dernier objet y séjournant ( bravo bravo Bella ) ouuff.., je focussai sur ses mains, ce qu'il y tenait.

- Je vais t'occuper le corps savamment ma belle, savoure chaque moments... car on ne sait jamais quand le vent changera... pas même moi, tu sais. Maintenant, je vais t'offrir seulement que de la douceur, je tiens parole... Humppff, ma Déesse... coule, devient charnelle sous mes gestes t'idolâtrant... rahh.., rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai choisi..

**EPOV**

J'attrapai la bouteille longiligne des articles pris du panier « Pour usages féminins » trouvé derrière un tiroir logiquement placé dans la salle d'eau cachée de l'autre pièce. La vision des épaules cuivrées & imposantes, ..seXy du Mec derrière le jet alluma mon attention.

- Paul, t'es encore avec nous là ?.. Bien, ..tu-Bouges-Pas, lui ordonnais-je, attrapant de l'autre main l'éponge moussue et la plongeant sous le jet paresseux, mouillant sa multitude fibreuse.

La soupesant maintenant, plus qu'imbibée, j'ouvrai d'un doigt le capot de la douceur en bouteille couleur pivoine et SquEezai un long jet indécent sur cette dernière. Une longue giclée, telle la mienne ( OUUuuaiis ! ), tel mon foutre scabreux voulant la recouvrir.. la marquer enCore... pppfff... OK, on se calme là MEC... tu l'as pas encore touchée et tu oses vouloir seulement que LA tenter là, la faire chanter tout au plus ?

Penser que j'allais administrer un traitement …oohh si intime à ma Bella me fit tout drôle; aucune possession tapageuse, aucune dérision sauvage pour le moment.. on essaie ok..

Je gardai ma position présente.. ma cheville criant sous la coupure de la surface triviale où elle se trouvait écrasée sous mon poids.. les dalles plates salvatrices ne se rendaient délicieusement pas jusque là BordEL ! Comment garder mon Calme !

Voulant tout offrir à ma Bella, m'y reconcentrer, je relevai mes yeux & BANG.. sa chatte ouverte là en pleine face, je l'avais juste là LÀ.. ma bite trembla d'agonie pour elle, revoyant l'éclat sombre de ses yeux du moment précédant, ne pouvant pas tout de suite y replonger.. GO-D.. on m'avait envoyé un Ange Succube... elle soutirera toute ma sève, me tuera, elle lèchera de ses lèvres jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mes sucs secrets, percera mes chairs de par son désir, le mien, le sien... on se cALME j'ai dit !

Je déposai l'éponge jutante sur son abdomen, juste sous son nombril & grrr... au dessus de son intimité parfaitement trimée. Je fixai mes yeux un instant sur l'effet de l'éponge, le splash crémeux aillant explosé contre sa peau... mmmhhh... ça allait glisser rahh..

J'eus enfin le courage de me construire un visage froid, intense… ooohh séducteur et plongeai dans ses yeux .. redevenus soumis THANK GOD !

Elle, toujours ouverte sur Paul, je posai de ma main libre ses pieds sur chacune de mes épaules, et commençai un geste vers sa jambe gauche.

Je tentai de cacher mon souffle court sous l'appréhension de mon effort, réussirai-je ?

L'éponge glissa difficilement de par mes doigts tremblant vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse mais tournèrent docilement vers l'extérieur de son mollet, atterrissant sur le dessus de son pied. Je parvins ensuite à seulement chatouiller ses orteils, y faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur leur bouts, doucement, observant attentivement, ressentant chacun des soubresauts importants & continus de sa part, obtenus par mes gestes attentifs, contrôlés. OOhhhhh..

J'approchai ma main gauche & attrapai sa cheville durement.

L'éponge sous ma main droite glissa ensuite, maintenant ultra-savonneuse, et frotta la plante de son pied allégrement, du talon aux orteils, 2, 3, 4, 5 fois, toujours plus carnassièrement lentement l'une fois que l'autre. Ensuite, celle-ci remonta furieusement le long de sa jambe, frottant ce qui me semblait MES dégâts aillant coulés de son corps, l'aillant souillée... j'en profitai pour expier mentalement, en secret, mes Allures Primales sur elle, en elle... sa petite chatte hallucinante Roohh... Non mais t'as vu le grain PARfait de sa peau !

**_Voir mon profil Chanson #4 Massive Attack - Safe from Harm  
_**

Rien qu'à repenser à ma domination passée ( mais suprême ! ) de ces atouts me laissa quoi; j'avais pénétré sans pudeur cette jeune femme, y vivant mes chimères eXtravagantes, m'approriant la lubricité de ses sucs mouillés. Oohhh j'ai glissé allégrement en elle, à grands coups, mmpfff, vibrant de par sa chaleur entière, de tout partout, même d'ailleurs que de par ma queue soufflée à bloc, titanesque. Elle ne pouvait possiblement être consciente de l'ampleur de SA possession sur moi, chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes souffle lui étaient maintenant dédiés, j'étais ivre de son Mer-veil-leux.. GAGA ! XD

Perclus dans mes pensées Maladives de par l'aisance de son être SUCculent pour moi, revivant tout de Bella, mon corps agit sans remords..., voulant agiter ( faire juter Ouais ! ) quelque partie de son anatomie pour MOI !

Et pour ses délices à ellLLEE aussi, de Dieu !

Alors mes doigts bullant lâchèrent l'éponge, passèrent encore sous sa plante de pied, touchant tout d'elle maintenant, s'écartèrent parfaitement et allèrent se planter entre chacun de ses orteils de par en dessous de son pied gauche. Un mouvement vif & sec frotta ceux-ci encore, lorsqu'ils furent en place, pour y créer l'orée de sa démence.

**BPOV**

- AhhhhHHH ! m'exclamais-je sans retenue... EdwarrDDD ! T'avais dit, t'avais DIT Douceur …

J'essayai instinctivement de reprendre ma jambe, en vain; il me tenait toujours fermement la cheville de son autre poigne vile.

Enfin... une expression, oohhh taquine accrocha ses lèvres, son regard émeraude toujours magistral, concentré... est-ce que la tâche lui était difficile, ...ne pas me faire vivre les affres de sa démence lui pesait ? Ouuff... l'excitation/envie fut ravivée malgré ( à cause de ! ) son geste irrévérencieux.

- PutaiN ! lâchais-je, au comble de l'excitation ahurie.

Il quitta mon esprit du regard, retira lentement ses doigts de ce qui me sembla mes entrailles intimes, respectant leurs effet sur moi, et continua vers la toilette de mon autre jambe.

Complètement.

Du pli de ma cuisse... jusqu'entre mes orteils.. qu'il effectua doucement cette fois.. il massa toutes les pores souillées de ma peau. Pas croyable.. !

Je jutai sous tant d'attention.. ses yeux voulaient me manger, ses lèvres se séparèrent, laissant s'échapper son souffle maintenant accéléré, l'accusant de son contrôle chaste envers mon corps. Rraaahh.. une longue pulsion malaxa mon ventre, le torturant d'une manière inattendue.

D'autant moins croyable encore, je le vis remettre l'éponge sur la serviette à son côté, se mettre à genou devant moi ( nonon n on on no n je détournai mes yeux si ALLUmés de son sexe si promptement Exposé ... juste LÀ… (!) ) et je le vis mettre ses mains en coupe sous le jet, au-dessus de moi, relevant & dévoilant ainsi sans son accord son corps d'Appolon... je crus chavirer sous l'excès de mes sens visuels.. ouf

- Maître... vous, tu... .. BordEL EdwARD t'es magnifique dahh.., criais-je de ma bouche excitée, couleur cerise, je crachai vite sur le côté l'eau s'y étant amassée lors de mes MOTs... ma prière pour lui... ma vénération..

Je sentis mes fondations... ( Paul ? ) bouger sous moi, ohhhhh... une main se plaqua sur mes yeux de par derrière, bloquant mon arrimage au quai de la Mer en moi appelée DÉSIR, ne pouvant pourtant pas chasser leurs vagues déferlantes dans mon sexe se gonflant aveuglément... bouillant de chaleur grivoise..

- Paul.. non.., mon Maître chuchota doucement. Aide-moi plutôt MEC.. fait lui vivre l'extase avec moi.., susurrât-il à mi-voix, sensuel.

- Elle l'a Hautement mérité cette soumise.. la meilleur débridée à faire vibrer nos SEX-cordes dé-ran-GÉES POUAHH ! s'exclamat-il à mon oreille gauche, totalement revivifié.

Alors ils le firent...

La folie s'empara d'eux... yessss... pour mouaaa seule.. yeah yeAH

- YEAH SEX sex... ouiii ! J'en veuuxxxxx, suppliais-je, débauchée.. AH !

**_Voir mon profil Chanson #5 Massive Attack - Inertia Creeps_**

Alors, Edward prit l'eau amassée entre ses paumes, rétracta son corps à sa position initiale et en jeta son contenu sur mon pied gauche, sis hors du jet d'eau. Ceci eut pour effet d'en enlever tout excès de savon.

Plantant un regard plus que chaud dans le mien, il rattrapa ma cheville & enfin sortit sa langue pécheresse, la pointa indécemment et la fit pénétrer directement entre mon orteil le plus charnu & son second..

GOOOOOsosssshhh.. le choc en fut délirant, de par sa soumission extrême, de par son chatouillis Soooooo excentrique.. et aussiii FuCK... de par la main de mon second tyran aillant trouvé le bouton saillant & fièrement proéminent de mon sexe ..

-OOOhhh les Mecs... Hann..

Et Paul commença à le triturer doucement une dizaine de fois, bougeant si intentionnellement, se ravissant de ses effets ... puis l'attaqua durement... Gghhhhh..

Et la langue de mon cher Maître me lécha en vas-et-vient soutenus, il partit avec mon esprit sous ses pulsions délirantes... LUI.. qui pouvait me plaquer contre n'importe quel mur, me faire sienne à son désir, charger tout mon corps de ses assauts violents à tout moment... choisissait.. PRÉsentement... de me lécher de la sorte... RRAHHH... trop TROP..

Je lyrai complètement sous le supplice doucereux de cette caresse Oohhh... surprenante/délectable...

Et mon second état de bonheur, Paul, qui se faisait une joie de son toucher si sexuel en extra, lui, ne rêvant plus certainement que de posséder mon sexe brulant de ses doigts..

L'avais-je tenté de ma petite entrée plus tôt... pppfff... et s'il décidait de s'y attarder ? Hsjhdsjfagfoas … !

Alors la langue céleste de cet Étranger Dominateur trouva la seconde entrée de mes doigts de pied.. en suça les chairs aussi assidument que pour leur entrée première... en moi.. oui, pouvais-je penser... ce touché si intime, cette révélation si soumise pour moi, ne pouvait que continuer à hérisser tous les pores de mon corps.. GooseBUMBPS all over... dheaHH !

Et les roulis incessant sur ma partie criante, j'étais saoule de désir/plaisir..

Mes yeux voulaient se fermer à tout public pour vivre le moment présent à son plus extrême, tout en sensualité mais... comment.. comment pourrais-je continuer à profiter de cette vue magique/machiavélique sans les laisser ouverts ? La vue effrontée/unique de SES gestes sur moi outrepassa mes réflexes indécents. Je jutai un litre de suc dérangé pour... euxXxX.. mes MECS … ravageurssss !

La danse sublime de la langue d'Edward, mon tyran ultime, bouleversa encore d'un déclic la chaleur incendiaire de mon sexe lorsque je sentis sa main libre agripper fermement l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite.. ARRggg... le doigt fourrageur de Paul se fit plus insistant vers mon entrée dégoulinante... mmhhhh.

Au même moment que mon Maître atteignit le dernier cran de mon anatomie soumise à ses caresse insolantes, il prit enfin totalement entre ses lèvres parfaites/cramoisies/sensuelles & mâles mon petit orteil.. qu'il suça & croqua par intervalles à s'en casser la mâchoire... OOOHHhh... au même moment, on lâcha ma cuisse et je sentis 2 doigts uniques, bougeant en sens inverse l'un de l'autre, pénétrant profondément en moi... les 2... Rahhhh...ces mâles me perforaient enCore le corps... La paume de Paul continua son tappage intensif sur l'apogée de mon bas-ventre.., ppppfff, beaucoup trop habile.. RAH!

- AcheVEZZZZzzzz- moi... GOD !... Han HHAnn..

Je sentis une multitude de doigts.. ( au moins 105 ! ) prendre place, se mouvoir dans mes chairs, les tassant, tous se magnifiant l'un l'autre.. magnifiant MoouuuuaaaaaA !

Les pulsions s'immisçant, infernales, me firent crier encore plus fort, mais je me retrouvai soudain sans possibilité de mots anyMOre, lorsque je sentis qu'une main agrippa ma gorge et serra jusqu'à m'asphyxier.. BORdell ! La masse masculine se frayant difficilement leur place dans mon sexe surpeuplé, dément..

Sa langue, ses lèvres, leurs doigts, ses dents, sa main... serrant... EnCOReeee... plus fort.. par derrière... j'étais.. je FUS lumière à ce moment.. !

Les remous intenses de l'orgasme m'atteignant présentement le Body pulsèrent avidement, fracassant par à-coups ma carcasse frêle et sublimée sur ce MEC puissant, Paul,... contrôlant.. me possédant MOI, ma vie... ces mâles, possédant tout de mOI.. tous mes plaisirs... Rrahh... huummm... Baboum baboum baboum.. baboum baboum baboum babbbbboum baboum,,

Mon coeur, à défaut de ma respiration, prenait action... sublimant mon état euphorique... SIIick... … OuaiiiisssSS..

Les doigts de Paul se desserrant lentement de ma source de vie.. l'oxygène rassasia de plus belle mes cellules démentes sous la passion de mes sens.. propulsant une vague déferlante d'adrénaline tardive en moi... Ba-BOUM, le choc de cette dernière avec l'endorphine.. Ahhhh GO-D ! Ma raison rejubila, je touchai de nouveau au céleste... soooo dérangé..ohhhHHH !

Je m'affalai sur Paul en gémissant encore & enCOore, doucereuse.. complètement conquise.. sentant l'intérieur de mon corps trucidé par une multitude de couleurs/textures/sensations... ouff..

**EPOV**

Oooaahh... cette beauté dégoulina partout sur nos doigts, juta son bonheur... Je me retirai de son corps, de mon contact obscène en elle ahhh... et coupai un gémissement sec de ma gorge sous la vision du scintillement précieux sur ma peau.. son musque m'envoûta..

Me permettrais-je de regoûter à son nectar ? Juste un peu... comme sur la falaise.. un peu..NAHH ! ... nah... aRRRggg... fallait pas... sinon j'allais enfoncer ma bite dans ses entrailles glissante là LÀ LÀÀÀ..

Hummmpppffffff...Non.

Contrôle mon cher.. PERVERS/sicko/dingo... tu sais que trop bien que tu la martèlerais sans vergogne, la puissance bestiale de ton bassin déluré effondrerait tes plans,... OK..

Je me levai d'un coup, me battant contre la mémoire de mon érection monstrueuse et, dirigeant mon désir/frustration ailleurs, j'enfonçai mes doigts perlant dans la bouche de mon soumis...

- Rrahhhhh..., lâchais-je, sauvage, vivant. Voilà ce qui ne t'ap-par-tient PAS !

Paul prit mon attaque avec surprise/délice.. goba, suça tout ce que je lui donnai. Il pressa de par lui-même ses 2 bras de chaque côté de sa tête sur le mur, son air offert de la sorte me fit terriblement plaisir, titilla mes besoins viCieux...oohh

Et je fis de même avec ses propres doigts, que j'attrapai du mur, défaisant l'art de son corps, dÉfiant ses pouvoirs sur moi... J'empêtrai nos doigts ensemble dans le moelleux de sa bouche vaincue... en extra, la respiration toujours bruyante & Sssooooo SEX de notre Bella en effet sonore.. ouuufff...le PIED !

Et s'il pensait ne s'en sortir que comme ça... Ce mEC n'avait que des clous dans la tête...

Mais maintenant... commençons par la VRAi punition de Bella pour leurs extravagance.. ma foi, que bien TROP sexuée ..sans moi... Moouiiii !

* * *

_Iiiiiiiiiiii... voui voui voui.. Mmmmmhhh BON !_

_Mahhh oui... le balancier.. le précieux équilibre s'est fait ressentir en moi... aaaaalors, un peu plus de douceur dans ce CHAP, oohh... mmhh, mais dites vous bien que vous avez été chanceuses...; feeler comme ça, j'aurais très bien pu filer ajouter mes mots eXaltés vers mon autre fic __« __Émotions Fortes pour Bella dans la Jungle ».._

_Je voudrais savoir où vous vous situez là LÀ mes bichettes:_

**CHOIX 1** = ¿QUÉ PASA? La prochaine fois, fiche-nous la paix avec ces MOTS doucereux... passe à l'autre fic ( DAH ! ) et garde nous rien que du vilain !

**CHOIX 2 **= Ça change les idées... ça permet à mes CULOTTes d'enfin sécher... !

**CHOIX 3** = L'équilibre.. ESSssssentiel... TOUS tes mots sont Essentiels pour vivre MON expérience dans tes mots, comme je LA VEUX RRRRRaahahhhhh ! Mais reviens-nous avec du Gros B... du B juteux, dominant.. du B comme BESTIAL !

_:))) j'aimerais BEAUCOUP vous entendre pour souligner la naissance de mes 50,000 mots SOooooo ViLains pour cette fic seulement WOW ! Give it to me... BaBy XD_

**_« _**- AcheVEZZZZzzzz- moi... GOD !... Han HHAnn.. _**»** - **Bella**_

_Je SAIS que vous êtes LÀ coQuines !_

_******_July Stats: For the month of 2010-07, there have been a total of **7,809 Hits** and **3,631 Visitors** to all of your stories._******_

_Tiens tiens..._

_*** tappe son doigt sur ses lèvres ***_

_Ça vous dirais un extrait de mon prochain SUCculent CHAP à l'avance en tant que revieweuse ?_

**_ « _**Moouiiii ! _**»** - **Edward**_

_All YOURS... XXxxXX_

_**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide **_alias**... **"La Brûleuse de culottes" AH !_** ( **comme quoi le luxe n'est jamais donné** ) XD  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello les GirlZ !**

Désolée de vous avoir laissé croire que **CHAP 13** était prêt, _désolée_... MAIS..

cet envois est pour un petit coup de pub: je participe au Concours " _Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque_ " (** gniak gniak MDR** ) sur le site LoveLemon-in-Fic avec un petit OS SUCCULENT & bien BIEN pervers ( oooohhhhh ! ) qui se nomme:

" _**La Jupette à Carreaux Vs Les doigts Ravageurs**_ "

OUauuhhh de quoi ça parle ? ;D

**xX_Xx**

En voilà un tit résumé de présentation:

**B&EPOV**, Edward s'apprête à revivre la "Rentrée" en classe de Bella pour une seconde fois, l'appel du SANG ou du SEXE le rendra fou cette fois-ci XD ? SWEET & HARD personnalités & SEX, DarkEdward & Ambiance ( **FantasmagoThique** hihi ), LEMON audacieux & VILAIN.. comme TOUJOURS AH ! Attention, thème pour adultes, allusions au S&M... chaud bouillant

& un petit extrait Aguicheur... mouaiiisss :

« … Un autre gémissement s'échappa de par ses lèvres, affaiblissant dangereusement mes capacités à contenir ce magma hormonal chancelant & explosif en moi.. je fermai les yeux, respirai un bon coup, il avait toujours eut trop d'effet sur moi, mais lÀ... GoSH ! Cet échappé devait avoir à faire à LA vue du siècle qu'Edward s'offrait; moi, ou plutôt.., mon joli petit cul, bien en évidence, le pointu de ma fesse gauche saillant sous l'ombre de cette jupette meurtrière, s'allongeant vers ma cuisse lisse & douce, terminant sauvagement sa vision du grain de ma peau par l'opaque du bas, tout … SeXy.. pour lui.

Et l'autre, celle de droite, formant un pli rebondit, féminin, à demi-caché… mmhh... plus qu'érotique, représentant la chimère de ses phantasmes multiples. Et cette représentation indécente de MOI lui étant maintenant offerte, à 2 doigts de sa possession... »

**xX_Xx**

**VOIR ICI** ( il faut être **_enregistrée_** sur le site pour pouvoir y accéder ! ):

http(:)(/)(/)lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com(/)comment-reussir-une-bonne-rentree-lemoniaque-f75(/)la-jupette-a-carreaux-vs-les-doigts-ravageurs-t3911(.)htm

pour lire mon OS & tous les autres OS du concours, le lien est en haut de la page pour voter pour vos 3 préférés

**xX_Xx**

Les votes sont du 3 Octobre au **4 Novembre 2010...**

Le OS est aussi évidemment sur mon Profil de Fanfiction, laissez-y vos commentaires AH !

( pas ICI car je le remplacerai par le VRAI CHAP 13 quand tout sera Mijoté & jutté à souhait... comme JE l'aime XD )

EnJOY mes petites CoQuinettes Chéries et votez **VOTEZ** !

**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**

_X__**ooo**__X_


End file.
